The Darkness of the Mercenary
by DreamWeaverGod
Summary: Ladrus is a an ordinary man living in his village for 20 years in his life. But that changed when he turned 21. Something dark is inside him, wanting only to cause death and kill more. He restrained it...for now. A month later Orcs raided his village and took many women including his mother and younger sister. With burning eyes, he took his swords and left the village...OC X HAREM!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! DWG here with a NEW story…I'm practically eating/putting the middle finger to the words that I say. So this story…I'll update it in every chance I get to squeeze this in. Also! Am I going to follow canon? I don't know! Maybe I'll add Warcraft Orcs so that there will be the stupid and perverted Orcs and there will be honorable Orcs! I'll also do some stuff here and there to see if it fits in a scene or not. So! Nothing much to say other than enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

A young man, twenty one years old, has brown hair and green eyes, wears a green shirt with some leather armor on his chest and shoulders, thick leather covers his legs other than his knee, and he is seen sitting down with twin swords by his side. Blood pooling down, more specifically his now stump of a leg. The cause for that is right in front of him. Large, ugly, and fat creatures laugh at his state. The largest one has a large battle axe with blood dripping down. These monsters are Orcs. Brutes who do everything they want. Pillage, kill, rape. They do everything that is downright wrong and evil. Right now, his mother is laying down in front of him. Helpless, lost, despair, and broken. Covered in 'stains' all over her body it makes him sick. Even if she was covered by those 'stains' he could clearly see her brown hair and eyes, a beauty mark below her right eye. He closed his eyes, unable to see his failure and his mother. Behind her are the women the Orcs captured and a girl with terrified eyes and tears falling off her bright green eyes. She is his sister, Nel, unlike him and his mother, she has blond hair and green eyes. Her clothes are all a mess…hopefully not by those Orcs.

But…

Rage. That was all he could feel now. The pain that was where his leg is supposed to be does not bother him. All he has right now is rage. Rage for the monsters that are about to violate his sister. Rage by failing to save all the women held captive by the Orcs. Rage on all the damn Orcs. Damn them all. Damn them. He was dying. He knew that. But what else can he do?

 **"Do you want power?"** A dark and sinister voice asked the man. The man looked shocked as he looked around and saw everything has stopped.

 **"So? What would it be? Ladrus?"** Ladrus' look hardened as he gritted his teeth. If it gives him the power to kill all those monsters…THEN SO BE IT!

"I ACCEPT!" He shouted as the dark voice cackled madly.

 **"Embrace the Darkness Ladrus!"**

Then just as time stopped, it resumed. The Orcs were about to open Nil's cage but…a roar of defiance caught their attention.

Ladrus is now gritting his teeth in pain as he feels the Darkness about to be released…and then…

 **"AT LAST…I FEEEEEEEEED!"** Ladrus floated from the ground as two snake-like beings appeared behind him. Each one settled beside his shoulder. The left snake looks like it is for grabbing with its strong jaws. The other one however…went ahead and pierced itself to the chest of a distracted Orc. The Orc roared in pain and died as the snake left its chest along with its heart.

 **"HAHAHAHA! FEED ME THEIR HEARTS!"** The dark voice shouted in glee inside Ladrus' head…which he ignored.

Suddenly Ladrus screamed in pain as his stump of a leg is covered in dark aura. The aura began to go down surprising Ladrus as he sees that his leg is coming back! Ladrus screamed in pain for a few seconds before his leg is back and looking unharmed.

The Orc leader ordered the others to attack Ladrus with their clubs and axes. Big mistake.

Grabbing his swords, his eyes hardened and then…he disappeared. No. He was only running fast. Too fast for untrained eyes to see.

The Orc leader was looking around in panic. It thought that the man was done for. He wasn't that fast back when they fought…it was as if those 'things' gave him power!

 **Gwaaagh!**

The Orc leader looked to his left to see one of his kin has been killed. A single slash was found on its chest. But the slash is big. Too big to be exact, it was as if the Orc is almost cut in half!

 **"DIE!"** Ladrus shouted, his voice almost demonic as his snake grabbed the Orc, the other snake wrapped itself around the Orc and pierced the thick skin of the Orc. Resulting in the orc dying in excruciating pain as it wiggled around inside and ate its insides then its heart.

 **"Don't take all the fun!"** Screamed a squeaky voice as tiny imp-like monsters came out of the Darkness. Some of these Darklings have big muscles, sharp claws, axes, spears, swords, and short bits of leather armor.

Ladrus grinned as he let himself go for a bit. "GET THEM BOYS!" The Darklings complied with a happy laugh. The battle was almost one-sided. Every time the Orcs kill one, the Darkling that died are always replaced with another one! Now only the Orc leader remained. Its instincts tell him to run, but it can easily defeat a human right?

Wrong.

As soon as the Orc leader stepped forward Ladrus returned to normal. The Orc leader looked confused but charged.

"You only got me because I was alone." Ladrus muttered as he readied himself. Raising his swords, he charged. Ladrus jumped to avoid a swing aimed at his legs. Ladrus got both his swords in a reverse grip, he then stabbed the Orc leader's shoulders resulting in a roar of pain.

"The pain you're feeling ain't enough! You had your way with my mother! And God knows what will happen if I found out Nel got violated!" He roared in rage as he pulled his swords, then he slashed the Orc leader forming an X. "You probably did more didn't you!? The lives, families, children." Ladrus muttered as his hair shadowed his eyes. "You scum. **Don't deserve to live!"** The snakes are back again. The left one grabbed the leg of the Orc leader and held him upside down. The Orc leader pleaded, even going as far as holding his hands together…but Ladrus wouldn't have it. He controlled the right snake to get high and then…like a sharp blade. The Orc leader was cut in half. Its insides splattered all over the ground.

Ladrus calmed down and sighed. He looked at the Darklings and gave an order. "Help my mother." He ordered, his voice back to normal. The Darklings did so without a second thought. Each of them carried his mother and took her to a nearby river.

Ladrus looked at Nel, said girl is crying tears of joy. Ladrus looked behind Nel. He saw many of his friends, they are just as happy as him. It took him two days to track down the Orcs. Two days that the women in front of him endured. Although it looks like the Orcs took most of their time with his mother. Ladrus gritted his teeth as he punched a nearby tree. "Dammit, if I could have arrived quicker." Ladrus sat down as tears ran down his eyes. **"Now now boss, ya did your best. There was only so much you can do."** A Darkling wearing a headband with a metal in the shape of a circle, a metal shoulder guard on his shoulders and a mix of leather and metal for his chestplate, a battle axe almost bigger than the Darkling was hanging behind his back. "No! I could have been here faster!" Ladrus shouted his fist shaking.

 **"So you did, I might be an idiot but I can say that out of all the Darklings around ya, I'm the smartest one! The names Johnny! Pleasure to meet ya Monkey!"** Ladrus got so angry that he started chasing Johnny around.

The women meanwhile are laughing. Being toyed by the Orcs almost daily, they needed a good laugh. Ladrus stopped and looked at the women laughing. He smiled as he went his way to them. "So, time to go ladies." The women nodded and stood up, most of them still have their clothes, meaning the Orcs didn't took their time with some of their favorites. Ladrus did wonder though, why put Nel in a cage?

He shook his head as he went over to Nel's cage and busted it open, getting more strength from accepting the Darkness for a bit made him strong enough that a kick was all he needed to destroy the wooden cage.

"Brother!" Nel hugged Ladrus with tears flowing from her eyes. Ladrus smiled and softly patted Nel's head. "I'm here Nel, I'm here." Ladrus looked to see the women that were violated have bruise marks on their bodies making his eyes widen and then to anger.

"Dammit, what happened?" He asked a bruised woman. She only smiled and turned to many women who are bruised. All of them happen to be mothers, and elder sisters who have their little sisters to protect. "We resisted to make the Orcs choose us instead of the young ones. We have to endure so much punishment to keep them at bay. We wanted to at least sacrifice ourselves in order for help to arrive, thankfully it did but not this way." She finished this while wiping away some tears. Ladrus sighed as he let go of his sister. "I'm sorry for taking too long." The woman shook her head and smiled. "It is not a problem, you just arrived in time just when they were about to go for the rest of us." Ladrus nodded and looked to the river where the Darklings are cleaning his mother.

 _5 months later_

Ladrus made quite a name for himself in just a few months. He now has a hood covering his head, leather covered his body with a few joints for movement, leather greaves, he has fingerless gloves that has the symbol of a black snake biting a man, and finally, he discarded his old swords and settled for better ones. Both swords are finely made, each having a sharp edge, the handle looks ordinary but between the blade and the handle, one has a red gem inserted inside it, while the other has a yellow gem inside it. This helps him as one blade can be lit on fire while the other can be used to stun and paralyze his enemies.

He now also leads a small band of mercenaries. Dark Snake's Bite. His mercenary group are famous for being able to finish any tasks handed to them. They were now almost as famous as Kuroinu! Although he leads the band, sometimes he goes solo if Orcs attack a village. He would simply change the instant he sees or hears of a village being attacked by Orcs.

Even if they are famous, Ladrus made sure to hand pick anyone with righteous intentions. Those who only want to join for money, power, and women are bound to get a tongue lashing from him. Because of that, his group only have 40 members, himself included. Although they are a smaller group than Kuroinu, he and his company can easily hold their own. A few members did so by taking on multiple enemies on their own a few months back, a feat many experienced fighters can do easily.

Right now, they were assigned to a job meet up with the Kuroinu. The job was simple, help out the Kuroinu in the battle against the Dark Queen's army with Claudia Levantine. The enemy would be Orcs, his mortal enemy. In fact any creature human even that would force a woman into anything they want is what he considers as a monster.

"Hey boss, when are we going to reach the camp?" Ladrus looked behind him to see his childhood friend. Her name is Diana, an expert with a bow and a sword. Her long black and brown hair reaches up to her hips, her eyes are light brown and full of fondness. She wears almost nothing! Her armor covers up her breasts showing only some cleavage, the armor reaches up to her back but only a bit, she has steel gauntlets and finally, covering her maidenhood from the world is her black battle skirt with some snakes as decorations. She is also one of the many women that he saved, she wasn't raped though. Thank God.

"Only a little more." Diana groaned and hung her head. "I'm so tired!" Ladrus only chuckled. "Hahahaha! And that's why she can't get laid! She gets tired too easily!" Johnny's sexual jokes annoy Ladrus so much, but he can't make a scene here.

 _30 minutes later_

Arriving at the camp, the company was greeted by many tents and flags blowing with the winds.

Ladrus grinned as he began walking forward much to Diana's annoyance.

"Time to get to work."

 **"Feed me their hearts!"** The Darkness cackled…probably for Orc blood.

'Shut up.'

 **CUT! How is it? Also! I want someone to help me out on how to explain the appearances, and armor of the women! Vault, Kin, Hicks and the other male characters that support them too! I'm not much of a fashion expert there's that and I also want someone to help me out if possible, I don't wanna poison my eyes and ears just because I watched one scene in Kuroinu. Yes, I want someone to take the hits for me. And it's a bonus if you like such twisted scenes. I myself HATE monster scenes…unless if they're monster girls…hehehe. PM me if you want to help me out, if nobody does then…I'll update this VEEEEEERY slowly…so please understand, I hate monsters getting a go with women who now turn to slaves for their use. So thanks for reading! Leave a review! Help me out and I would gladly give you a shout out. It is the best I can do now so sorry.**

 **Who wants to have some characters from some anime?! Me! I'll pick a few and see what I can do! Give me some girls from different anime if ya want! I'll look at them…at the internet and images. Also, who wants some Warcraft in the mix?!...I'll let you guys decide on that one.**

 **ALSO! THE HAREM! WOOOOOOH!**

 **Olga**

 **Celestine**

 **Claudia**

 **Prim**

 **Alicia**

 **Chloe**

 **Kaguya**

 **Ruu-Ruu or is it Luu-Luu?**

 **Maia**

 **Diana**

 **? (Hint: She is blue haired and is a bit creepy when in love mode. How she attacks is unknown to you but not to me!)**

 **? (Hint: She is an elf, green haired and sexy…she also has a pet snake. This is the easiest one!)**

 **? (Hint: She is a red haired and a demon in this certain anime. This is also easy!)**

 **? (Hint: She is a blonde, very prideful, attacks like the first mystery girl and her nickname that her rival gave her…if I remember correctly is Panty Flash.)**

 **? (Don't know if I'll have her join this story but maybe. Hint: Red haired and loves her cakes…too obvious?)**

 **Edit:Now a bit of a warning for those who are new. I plan to make Ladrus have a BUNCH of girls, hence the list. And as you can see, I added some girls from different anime. So if you guys don't like big harems then this story is not for you and I apologize for not having this story be your type of story. That is all, thank you.**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody DWG here with another new chapter! Normally I would update once a week…but I decided to update this now. I also still have to update my other story. Now then! You guys seem to love the story very much! And I thank you guys for that! Now then, Ladrus and company will be meeting Vault (BOOOOO!) and Claudia (OH YEAH!) and maybe I'll also have Ladrus meet up with Celestine I don't know but let's go!**

 **Also! I don't know if I want to add Mashou no Nie 3 because I don't know it. AND I heard from my friends its something I won't like…so yeah…maybe about adding that. BUT! I'll accept Kyonyuu Fantasy! Hehehehe! Shamsiel…Ladrus is coming for that booty!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Ladrus went inside a large tent for the meeting. Inside is a man with black hair, tan skin, a big ass sword on his back. **(FAKE GUTS! BOO!)** Dark clothes and a black metal plate covered by a red cloth with the Kuroinu's emblem. On the other side of the tent is a woman with metal plates on her shoulders, her light brown hair is tied to a bun, her legs are decently armored and there is also some armor on her womanhood.

 **(Sorry but I just don't know how to explain the appearance of armor like that…just look it up in google or watch the series…)**

"It seems you have arrived." Ladrus nodded as he walked towards the table with maps and strategy. "Now we can begin." Claudia nodded while Vault drank some wine.

"We can start with having the archers stay on the hills with a few of our infantry to defend them." Ladrus nodded as he looked at the map to see a forest just behind the hill. "I'll leave some of mine to the trees. I doubt that this will happen, but if the Orcs decide to ambush the archers by going around the battlefield and entering the forests, then we'll be in trouble." Claudia smiled as she looked around some more. "My boys and I will be up front with the other soldiers." Ladrus and Claudia nodded. Since the Kuroinu's company are mostly infantry they have to help out with Claudia's infantry. "I'm with you Vault, I'll have the rest of mine with me." Vault laughed as he held Ladrus' shoulder. "Nice! I like you boy!" Ladrus' face turned into a scowl. "I am not a boy Vault." Vault only laughed and waved his hand. "To me, you are a boy! You and your band are still new blood in these types of business and its booming too!"

"Now, we will march tomorrow. For now, rest up, you and your men need it." Ladrus smiled and said his thanks.

After leaving the tent he saw his men partying and drinking with the others. "So boss, when are we going?" Diana asked with a man behind her. The man is the tallest among Ladrus' band. He wears a helmet that shows his scarred face, a metal shoulder guard is placed on his right, he barely has any armor showing his battle scarred body. His weapon is also a big war axe. "So, Drog. How are you?" Ladrus smiled while ignoring Diana. "I'm good boss! This company is better than my village! Hahahaha!" Drog is a warrior from a village full of it. If it comes to strength, Drog is always number one in his group. "And to answer your question Diana, we will march tomorrow. But for now, do what you want." Drog laughed as he raised his fists. "Aye! Party all you want men! Tomorrow we fight!" The men roared in approval as they all drank, ate, and danced the night away.

 _Next day_

The march was long and tiring, fortunately songs and laughter defeats exhaustion. Ladrus sighed as he took one last step forward and viewed the sights. On the hills, plants flourish the other side however speaks nothing more than death. No plant life, dead trees and corrupt lands. "We're here. Prepare yourselves!" He shouted as everyone got in position. Ladrus looked at his scout who has green cloth covering her breasts, her green hair reaching up to her shoulders giving a view of her sexy ass, and finally tight brown leather shorts that show off her booty. Her green eyes looked at him as she approached. "Rena get your scouts ready to find out where those Orcs are." She smiled as she lightly tapped his chest. "You got it honey." She flirted as she began walking away while swaying her hips. "Where are your weapons anyways?"

"At the back like always dear."

Ladrus sighed as he looked at the field. Ever since she joined she wouldn't stop trying to bed him, and she started calling him like he was her husband!

He shook his head as his face hardened with cold eyes. "Let's get to work."

 _5 hours later_

Rena and her scouts returned giving the information to Ladrus. Said man is in a tent with Claudia and Vault. "At the pace they are going, they will arrive here in a three hours." Ladrus looked at the entrance of the tent, it is almost night time. If he wants, he could use the Darkness…but maybe not yet, the last thing he needs is for Claudia to name him and his band a demon and demon worshippers. No. He will only use the Darkness as a last resort.

 **"NO! LET. ME. FEEEEEEEEED!"**

Ladrus scowled as he locked up the Darkness, he will only use the speed and strength he got from the Darkness, not the Darkness itself. 'Why can't torches affect the Darkness?' He thought as he tried to listen to Claudia. The sun affects him when he uses the Darkness, that he knew from experience, he was hoping for the same with using fire, unfortunately it didn't.

"What do you think Ladrus?" Ladrus was snapped out of his thoughts when Claudia asked him a question. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Vault grinned as he kept drinking his wine. Claudia sighed as she began explaining again.

 _A few minutes of explaining later_

Ladrus nodded as he began forming a few strategies to add to Claudia's strategies. "I say we leave the cavalry to charge last." Claudia raised a brow as she listened to Ladrus. "If we let the cavalry charge first then it is either a miracle they survive or a slaughter for both sides. However, if we let the infantry keep the Orcs busy, not only do the archers get to shoot them, but we can also have the cavalry run on the side of the battlefield and flank the Orcs!" Ladrus said enthusiastically while Vault grins and Claudia began thinking about it, it took her a few seconds to agree.

"Good plan Ladrus, the Orcs will surely not expect this." Ladrus nodded with a smile, while Vault keeps on drinking.

 _Three hours later_

"They're here." Ladrus muttered as he stood on top of the hill. His hands looking limp by his sides. Everybody is ready, Diana and Rena is by his side holding their weapons, for Rena it's a short crossbow and a pair of daggers, for Diana, its her finely crafted black long bow and her sword. With the torches and the moon providing light the Orcs immediately saw the army and proceeded to charge. "They know that they can't escape." Diana commented while taking an arrow from her quiver.

"Infantry, shield wall!" Claudia began giving orders to form a shield wall to halt the Orcs even for a bit.

"All right boys! Show these bastards that our bite is worse than our bark!" Kuroinu is all ready.

Ladrus smiled as he ran to his band with Rena behind him.

"Archers! Fire!"

Rena smiled as she ran ahead and met up with her own squad. Her squad dressed like her except they all have green and white cloaks. "All right girls, prepare your crossbows!" Her squad straightened themselves and followed Rena. Rena lead them to the back of the infantry who are now steeling themselves for the charging Orcs.

Right now, Orcs are dying from the shower of arrows. They may have thick skin but a single arrow can pierce through it. The Orcs are now facing with the shield wall of the infantry, behind every shield is a soldier with a spear.

 **(To better understand, have a pair of soldiers, 1 with a shield and 1 with a spear. The one with the spear is behind the shield. Each time an enemy comes they thrust the spear to deal some damage.)**

Battle cries and roars of pain are all that can be heard now. "Shoot them in the eyes girls!" Rena is shooting bolts with her squad, supporting Claudia's infantry, Vault and his men are holding the Orcs better, and his band is ahead of them. Thanks to Drog and some of his followers, his band is now almost clearing the Orcs from their prospective. Ladrus took out his swords and charged. His plan is working, now they just need to have the cavalry join. "Cavalry!" Ladrus smirked as he stabbed an Orc that is facing the opposite direction multiple times. Each stab caused the Orc's roar of pain to grow louder and louder. "Aye! Come at me! I'll rip your heads out!" Drog taunted while enjoying himself.

Ladrus then saw two Orcs charging towards him. He smirked as he activated the gems. His swords, now with flames or electricity running through his blades he charged. The Orcs were too slow when they swing their clubs. Ladrus snorted, its almost like a child swinging a stick.

Jumping and landing on a club, Ladrus jumped once again and cut the head off the Orc. No blood came out as it is cauterized. The other Orc however got shock to death as Ladrus appeared on its back and stabbed his electric sword to the back of the Orc.

After the Orc died he found his next target, a lone Orc with bulging muscles and a pair of axes being held high. The Orc saw him and charged mindlessly. Jumping to the side, Ladrus dodged the charge resulting in the Orc knocking down its kin. The Orc was stunned as it held its head. Ladrus smirked as he charged and jumped. He landed on the Orc's back and stabbed his flaming sword to its back. The Orc roared as it felt its flesh being cooked. Ladrus grinned as he held on from the Orc's thrashing, unfortunately he saw his sword slipping a bit because of the thrashing of the Orc. He held his sword tightly and jumped off. The Orc panted as it looked at a smiling Ladrus in anger. It raised one of its axes and swung down causing dust to form.

Ladrus however is not there. With both swords sheathed he picked up two spears. He tried to see which one is heavier but shrugged. He threw one to the Orc's hand. The Orc roared in pain as it held its bleeding hand. Ladrus only threw the other one to the other hand.

The Orc dropped its axes as it looked at both hands and roared as a slash appeared on his back. Vault grinned as the Orc fell face first, dead. "Good job kid! I saw everything! Come on we've still got a lot to ta-" Vault was interrupted as a hit threw him back. Ladrus looked at Vault's attacker. This Orc is the leader, he can tell with the skulls and bones used as necklaces. There is also the fact that this Orc also have a bit of armor. "That hurt you asshole." Vault commented as he stood up. "That's gonna leave a mark. Fuck." Ladrus chuckled as he readied himself. "Go Vault, I'll deal with him myself." Vault shook his head but went anyways. "Don't get cocky kid." Ladrus closed his eyes and smiled as he opened them, his green eyes now gone, replaced by dark red eyes. "Let's go!" Ladrus shouted a battle cry as he charged towards the leader. The leader raised its club and swung down hard. Dust formed and blew as the Orc grinned. But, as the dust cleared there was only a crater instead of blood. The Orc leader got weary as it looked around the battlefield. Then suddenly it felt pain. It looked behind and saw nothing.

Ladrus is laughing inside as he appears to the side of the Orc. He then raised his sword in a reverse grip and stabbed the leg of the Orc leader. Then he stabbed its leg again with his other sword. He grinned sadistically as he began twisting the swords. The Orc leader's roar managed to distract its kin giving everyone the time they need to kill them off. Ladrus pulled his swords off and then…he swung, another roar of pain, another one legged victim, and another victim to his sadistic habit that he got after embracing the Darkness.

The Orcs, one by one, keep on dying a few managed to get to Ladrus, who is guarding the Orc leader, who he killed quickly while getting hit a few times. Claudia is impressed by Ladrus' performance. He is efficient, brutal, merciless, quick, and strong if he managed to choke an Orc to death with only a rope and his strength. Vault meanwhile is grinning. 'Yes! If I can make him join me, we'll be unstoppable!' He thought.

The battle was over. The Orc leader is still alive but missing a leg, it can't certainly escape. Everyone made way when Claudia approach. Ladrus smirked at the Orc as he stood by Claudia's side. "Now, tell me beast, what is the Dark Queen planning? Surely she has been planning something over the past few months." The Orc only chuckled as it looked at Claudia with lust in his eyes. "I won't tell you anything…unless if you pay me your body." Ladrus only looked at the Orcs in disgust as Claudia shook her head and left. "Ladrus! Get it out of him!" Ladrus smirked as he approach the Orc. Ever since he embraced the Darkness, he began loving to torture. He has turned into a fully blown sadist. Everyone who has a weak stomach immediately left, he only turned into a mercenary for five months, but his method of torture is well known.

"Rena! Get the tools!"

 _30 minutes later_

The Orc leader no longer have any hands or legs. He is limbless. "Now, will you talk?" Ladrus asked while disabling the flaming sword. "Never!" At first, Ladrus' face was not seen, then he grinned as he walked over to some many tools. His grin widened as he grabbed a war axe. "Are you sure you won't talk?" The Orc didn't talk. Ladrus' eyes widened as he held the axe up high and swung down the Orc's crotch making the Orc roar in pain. At this, the male soldiers and mercenaries ran away while holding their crotch.

 _10 minutes later_

The Orc is now in a cauldron being cooked. His roars of pain didn't stop and almost everyone left. "Now, will you talk?" The Orc gave him am angry look. "NEVE-AAAAGH!" Ladrus smiled as he grabbed a bucket of cold water.

 _5 minutes later_

The Orc is now standing on its nubs of legs which are now healed. "Are you sure you won't talk?" By now, the only one standing with him is Rena who is now blushing like crazy…yep…masochist confirmed. The Orc's will is slowly beginning to fade. Ladrus sighed as he used the Darkness. The snake-like beings rested above his shoulders as they looked at the terrified Orc. "Talk." The Orc still remained silent. "Talk." Again, only more louder and stern. "Talk!" He shouted as he began approaching the Orc. And yet the Orc still won't talk. "Fine." Ladrus muttered as the right snake slashed the Orc's stomach open. Then, both snakes dived inside as they ate. Intestines, liver, and the heart.

 **"YESSSS!"**

"Oh Ladrus darling that is so hot!" Rena licked her lips as she swayed her hips. And yes, she knows, in fact everyone in Dark Snake's Bite knows.

 _?_

A beautiful dark elf is seen looking at Ladrus. She licked her lips as she stood up showing light greenish hair. She wears a white, vest-like top with a snake-themed collar and a simple pattern on the back, the vest also has one red gem on each breast surrounded with a spiral pattern, her collar also has fur and she wears what seems to be turtle shell shoulder plates with a red dot on the back of each, her armor has the theme of a snake, she has white shin-guards with dull green thigh-highs underneath.

"This just got interesting." She said with a smile as her red eyes looked at Ladrus one more time. A green snake just slithered towards its master. "Time to go I guess." She muttered as she grabbed her unique sword and her shield.

 **CUT! Now if you guys don't know who the mystery character is…I would facepalm. Also! I think I'll have a preview on the mystery girls below this AN! Now, I need someone to explain to me again how the Kuroinu managed to take on the 7 shields because I sure as hell ain't watching or reading that shit again! I just want to write this for fun and destroy the Kuroinu in this story.**

 **Now for the previews for the mystery characters! (I already showed one just now so go ahead.) Also! Try guessing them!**

In a lake, a figure is seen, her blue hair is moving around, a tattered light blue dress is the only thing covering her from being naked. Her dark blue eyes looked around with no life. She held out her hand to the moon as she cries once more.

'Why…does everyone…not care?'

In a town, a window opens as the figure looks outside. Her red hair flows with the wind, and her blue green eyes look at the moon. Her pink nightgown shows her perfect pearl white skin. She focused her hands as a dark red flame appears.

"The Power of Destruction, a magic only my family can use." She muttered as she closed her eyes.

In an bar, a blond woman is ignoring a bunch of advances of some drunk men. Finally she can't take it anymore.

"You insolent animals! Taste my fury! **Water Celebration!** "

 **There! Now I am not sure if I'll add the other mystery character but maybe. Who she is should be obvious enough though.**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! DWG here bringing you another chapter of The Darkness of the Mercenary! Quite a mouthful now that I think about it. Now then! This chapter will start with the aftermath of the events from chapter 2 and I think I'll add some other elements in here maybe Overlord? Warcraft? Battle Realms?...okay a big maybe on Battle Realms cuz I love that game. Now then...what clan should I choose?**

 **Also! I need someone to PM me the names of the fortresses of the Seven Shields. Right now I'm writing in school sooooooo...yeah can't search in google because of...things. Not to mention the CCTV is on as well.**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

The trip back to Celestine's castle was rather...loud. Men and women singing songs, Vault's men being the loudest, and many thoughts swimming around Ladrus' head. That is until one of Rena's scouts reported to him.

"Boss, I saw Orcs lurking around. What should we do?" Ladrus' eyes darkened as he dismissed the scout. 'I'll have to excuse myself and tell Claudia. But I might run out of time.' He clicked his tongue as he then called out for Diana. "Diana, I want you to tell Claudia that I went on ahead to do some business." Diana looked confused until she saw Ladrus' dark look. There is only one meaning when he has that look. With a nod Diana left to deliver Claudia a message.

With a sigh, Ladrus steeled himself as he borrowed a horse from a knight and rode off.

 _Lake, few minutes later_

Ladrus has just arrived at a lake. For some reason the lake looked...unhealthy. Blood, leaves, and many signs of battle showed around the grasses around the lake. The water doesn't shine like all the other crystal clear waters he always find.

He climbed down the horse and approached the lake. 'I have to investigate this.' He thought, not noticing the clouds getting dark as rain started.

"HUMAN! KILL!" Ladrus did a cartwheel as he dodged an axe thrown at him. As soon as he saw his attacker, his eyes saw RED. Standing in front of him are four Orcs and behind them is a girl not even in her teens with long blue hair tied into ponytails which reach to her waist. She wore a green and blue dress with frills. "What the hell?! **DAMN ORCS!** " He roared as the Darkness cackled.

The left snake grabbed the Orc that threw the axe and the right snake ate its head as soon as the Orc got close. No chance to scream. The leader charged along with its brothers. Ladrus snarled as he took his swords and got in a stance. The Orc leader roared as it swing its axe at Ladrus. Ladrus dodged to the right as he stabbed the Orc leader's arm getting a roar of pain from the Orc. Ladrus was about to stab his other sword, but a shadow of an incoming club told him otherwise.

 **"DIE!"** Ladrus swung both swords down resulting in having the Orc that tried to club him have its arm sliced and bleeding. Ladrus ducked as a hammer was swung. The Orc that wielded the hammer didn't stop as it raised its weapon and swung down. Too bad its slow.

 **Gwaaaagh!**

Since its slow Ladrus have plenty of time to have pierce the Orc's chest with his snake. Afterwards, he controlled the left snake to throw the Orc leader and its remaining brother to some thick trees. Both Orcs grunted as they stood up. Ladrus smirked as both snakes rested upon his shoulder. **"Kill."** Ladrus muttered as both snakes charged forward. The left snake went for the heads and the right snake went ahead and pierced the two Orcs without stopping.

 **"Spliiiiiit~"** Ladrus muttered as he got a sadistic grin, the snakes lifted the bodies and began stretching the bodies of the Orcs. And with the sickening sound of flesh being ripped, the bodies drop on the floor with blood pooling on each body.

Ladrus chuckled as the Darkness disappeared with black smoke. He sighed as he approached the girl who is backing away slowly. Ladrus sighed once more as he put one knee down.

"What's your name?" He asked with a smile hoping to ease the girl's thoughts. Finally, after a minute she spoke. "W-Wendy...M-M...Marvel." Ladrus nodded as he sheathed both his swords. "Come, let's get out of here." He said with a smile as he offered a hand. Wendy hesitated but grabbed Ladrus' hand.

Ladrus chuckled as he went over to his horse only to avoid a blade made of water.

"How dare you defile this lake with blood!" The attacker screeched as the rain turned into a storm. Coincidence? Perfect!

Ladrus looked at the attacker and saw a beautiful woman with almost flawless skin, her long blue hair flowed with the winds as her tattered dress did the same, her dark blue eyes glare at him in rage as she readied more blades made of water from the lake. She is also floating just a few feet above the lake.

"Shit! An Undine!" Ladrus cursed as he carried a terrified Wendy and began dodging the blades of water. "You destroyed my home and you run?! Juvia will kill you!" She screeched as she threw more blades of water with tears forming in her eyes. "Why are you humans always like this?! You take anything you want and never have second thoughts about it! Why is it that you make us suffer?! You stole my family and my home from me!" All this time Ladrus was dodging and hearing out the now named Juvia. He was so focused on listening that he didn't notice a tiny blade of water cut his leg. Even if its small, it was enough to slow him down a bit.

Gritting his teeth, he looked at Wendy as he hid behind a boulder. "Wendy, I need you to get away from here okay?! Get my horse, don't worry he's smart enough to know where he should be going." He said with a smile as Wendy looked at him with fear in her eyes. "B-But I can help!" She said weakly as she tried to use her magic only to wince. "No, I can take this, I won't kill her. Now go!" He shouted as he took his swords and charged at Juvia.

"You will regret destroying my home!" Ladrus clenched his teeth as he activated his flaming sword and burned his wound. He held his scream as water cooled down the burnt wound but not the sword. "Heh, gotta love these swords. Too hot to be put out by a storm." He commented with a strained smile.

"Hey! I don't want any trouble! I just killed some Orcs and nothing else, I promise." Juvia narrowed her eyes in anger as she held a sphere of water and threw it. "LIES!"

Ladrus barely dodged that as he activated his other sword causing sparks to reveal itself around the sword. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you! Can't we just talk it out, Juvia?" After saying her name Juvia immediately calmed down making Ladrus sigh...only for her anger to come back tenfold. "Do not say Juvia's name!" She screamed as the storm got stronger.

Ladrus clicked his mouth as he sheathed his flaming sword after deactivating it and holding his lightning sword tightly. "Guess I have to knock her out." He muttered as he charged.

Juvia saw this as she made an eastern dragon out of water. With anger in her eyes she launched the water dragon at Ladrus making him run faster as he dodged the water dragon along with some blades made of water.

 _3 minutes later_

Until now, no one came up at top. Juvia kept sending powerful attacks. Most of the trees were either cut or uprooted, and the ground has some slices curtesy of Juvia.

Ladrus dodged and weave as he avoided more Juvia's attacks. Some managed to scratch him wearing him down a bit. But he can clearly see Juvia wearing herself down as she kept on attacking. 'I just need to wear her down a bit and shock her. A little scratch will do.' That was his plan as he dodged another water dragon. "Why...won't you die!" Ladrus merely jumped from the branch he was standing on and landed safely on the ground. "Please Juvia! I mean no harm at all!" For the past three minutes he tried to end things peacefully while dodging dangerous water projectiles. "Do not say Juvia's name! You don't deserve it!" She screamed as she held her head while crying.

"I know you just lost your home but please trust me when I say that I'll help you find another one!" Juvia backed away as she held her head tighter. Ladrus wiped some sweat as he slowly approached Juvia. "No! Don't come near me!" Juvia threw more blades made of water, but with how she is right now, she missed and only made small cuts to Ladrus' armor. "Please listen! I want to help you, if you need help I'll be there. But I can't help if you outright reject my aid. So please stop and I can help you." Juvia held her hands over to her mouth as she sobbed. "You can't help me...you're only a human." She said softly. Ladrus smiled as he kneeled to face Juvia face to face. "Well...there's a first time for everything. And just because we're different doesn't mean that we can't care for each other, right?" That was it. Juvia's eyes widened as she tried to held her tears but couldn't.

"J-Juvia is...sorry!" She cried as she hugged Ladrus. Ladrus smiled as he rubbed Juvia's back. "I promise Juvia, I'll give you a home. And in the meantime...I'll take care of you and I'll make sure that no one will hurt you." Ladrus smiled as the eyes Juvia had showed pain. The way she 'talked' to him showed that she lost everything she had. "Juvia...thanks you." She said weakly as she continued sobbing and the storm finally stopped.

"That's it...let it all out."

 **"NO! SHE MUST DIE!"**

'Shut up! You can't control me!' He roared mentally.

 _Few hours later_

After Juvia finished crying her lungs out, the party of two began their journey...no? Okay. They began traveling towards Celestine's castle. With Ladrus and Juvia alone and traveling...it was rather uneventful. Nothing much happened rather than talking about themselves.

Ladrus smiled as he held the hand of a blushing Juvia.

 **(Yes. I made Juvia fall in love with Ladrus at first sight...more like first battle actually.** )

They would have kept walking until they saw a familiar horse that Ladrus knows was supposed to have Wendy riding the horse. Worry immediately struck him as he motioned Juvia to quickly follow him after letting go of her hand.

"Damn it. Where did she go?" He asked himself in worry as he saw the horse eat grass. "May Juvia ask what are you worried about?" Juvia asked as she approached the horse making said horse neigh rather loudly and stand on its two legs ready to use it hooves to attack Juvia. However a voice stopped that from happening.

"Stop!" The horse stopped as it continued eating grass. Ladrus' eyes softened as he saw Wendy coming out of a bush carrying some apples. "Wendy! " He exclaimed as he quickly jogged to Wendy and kneeled to pet her head. "I was worried that something happened to you." Wendy giggled as she took a bite from an apple. Wendy suddenly went stiff as she saw Juvia. Right now, Juvia is behind Ladrus with her looking at his kind face with a blush. Ladrus noticed Wendy sweating as she looked at Juvia. "Wendy, its okay she's not gonna hurt any of us. Wendy looked at Ladrus with nervous eyes. Finally, she nodded as she took another bite from her apple. Ladrus chuckled as he ruffled her hair getting a cute pout from Wendy.

 _6 hours later, night_

It was already night time when they arrived, now Ladrus met up with his band and Vault's as well. Claudia is currently reporting to Celestine and are preparing the payment for the mercenaries.

"Woooooh!" Right now, Drog and Hicks are having a drink off.

 **(Search up Hicks from Kuroinu…you'll find an ugly look on him by the images…*looks at image* yup! Ugly!)**

"HAHAHAHA!" Drog laughed as he finished his tenth mug. Ladrus chuckled as he drank some from his mug. Juvia and Wendy are sitting in front of him as they don't know any of these people aside from Diana who warmed them up real quick.

Ladrus sighed as he slammed his mug catching the attention of others.

"Men! Tonight we get drunk and party! For we have assisted Claudia Levantine in her victory! Now is the time to celebrate like there is no tomorrow!" All the men and women cheered as they all partied and drank.

But unknown to Ladrus, he is being watched by a raven. Before anyone can notice the raven, it flew away.

 _?_

Far from Eostia, a dark fortress made of shale stands as lightning and thunder provide the atmosphere. The raven from earlier enters an open window to report to its master.

Landing on the table, a slender hand motioned the raven to fly over to its master's hand. The raven cawed as it reported everything about it found.

"Ah, so our lord is a human? No matter, as long as he has the proof of the Darkness living inside him, then I could care less we will serve him not the Darkness." A smooth voice said as she stood from her chair.

She, like her people have long white hair, her pale skin could be mistaken for snow, her black and purple dress reaches up to her thighs, on her back are her decorations, her dress has long metal poles on the back. Each pole has white silk with decorations of snow. Her purple eyes look at the window as she smiles.

"The Lotus shall only have one lord and that is our Lord Ladrus, we refuse to serve a sealed being. Lord Ladrus however will be my future husband and king." She giggled as the door to her room opened revealing a soldier with black and purple clothes, black shoulder guards and his vest is open revealing his chest. Like her and the Lotus Clan, he has long white hair tied to a ponytail. The soldier's weapon of choice is a staff with its own horns on each end.

"My lady, the Warlocks are almost done with the magic circles. In a week, we will be ready to see our lord." The Staff Adept bowed as he gave his reports.

"Good, once we arrive in Eostia, we will remain in secret until the time comes that our lord will need our help." She smirked as the messenger bowed once more and left.

"Soon, I will fulfill the ambition that we Lotus have dreamed…to serve the man who will tame the Darkness. I will fulfill it! Vytaly says so!"

 **CUT! Wooh! The Lotus will join the fray! Now for those of you who don't know the Lotus is from Battle Realms a really good game in my opinion because it really balances the game with how you train troops from peasants to elite warriors. And I still love it till this day! For those who love strategy games, try Battle Realms! Its really cool despite the animations…well…the animations are still cool though.**

 **Now enough about that! The reason I managed to update today is because I have plenty of time right now, there was nothing going on at school during some class hours. So I thought, why not? Now like I said I need some help in knowing the names of the castles/fortresses of each of the Seven Shields. So the next chapter will be Ladrus meeting with Celestine. Now I also know what some of you are thinking…is Wendy going to be in the harem?...to be honest I don't know, I just thought of her as a support type mage since she can heal wounds. Plus I get to call her 'The Sky Maiden' since that will be her title…I said a bit too much didn't I? Also! The harem!**

 **Olga**

 **Celestine**

 **Chloe**

 **Echidna**

 **Claudia**

 **Alicia**

 **Prim**

 **Ruu-Ruu**

 **Maia**

 **Kaguya**

 **Diana**

 **Rena**

 **Juvia**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Now that that's over.**

 **CIAO! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! DWG here with another chapter for you! Now a friend of mine gave me an idea for an OC but I'll think about it first before I make a decision. Also! I've got a surprise for some people who enjoy Battle Realms! All you have to do is keep reading!. I'm still planning a lot so that I can provide you guys a good reading! Go boys and read!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

 **"NO! Stay away from the light!"**

Ladrus ignored the Darkness as he entered the castle. He was called by the Goddess, Celestine Lucullus. "I wonder why she called for me." He wondered as he arrived at the throne room, of course he was accompanied by two guards just in case.

Immediately, Ladrus kneeled to show respect, he calmly closed his eyes as he waited for Celestine to talk.

"Raise your head Ladrus." Ladrus did so as he looked at the Goddess, in all honesty, he was awed. Her title as a Goddess is not for show at all. Her beauty is unlike any other, her pearl white skin is perfect, her voluptuous body is enough to excite men. Not him however, he may be a man, but he is unlike other men. He respects women, not lust for them…oh how that will change when he receives his harem.

"I have just finished my discussion with Claudia, and I must thank you for reducing the possibly large casualties." Ladrus smiled as he shook his head.

"It is nothing, I was just considering the lives of my allies." Ladrus frowned as he closed his eyes. "However, I just wish that no one has died." Celestine nodded as she took a step forward, followed by Claudia.

"You have a kind heart despite the words that others say to you." Ladrus smiled as he opened his eyes. "My thanks." Celestine smiled as she did a motion, Claudia nodded as she left the room.

"I have a job for you Ladrus." He stood straight as he looked at Celestine at the eyes. "I want you to help the Kuroinu." Ladrus got serious as he began thinking of the many reasons. At that, he heard the sound of some grunts and some heels.

Claudia came back with a pair of men carrying a chest. Ladrus' eyes widened as the men dropped the chest causing the chest to open and reveal its contents.

Gold…and lots of it.

Ladrus' mouth was open with a surprised look plastered on his face. "I need you to accompany the Kuroinu in capturing the Black Queen, Olga Discordia. I want her to be captured alive and well. I hope that can be arranged, Ladrus." Ladrus nodded as he played with some gold coins. "That will be hard, give this to my group, and if I die give them more." Claudia snarled as she stepped forward. "Nonsense! As always, you mercenaries want nothing more than more go-" before Claudia could say more Celestine held Claudia's shoulder to stop her.

"I understand, but I must ask you, what of your members?" Ladrus stood up as he opened his palm and clenched it. "I'll go with the Kuroinu…alone. My band, my family, and of course my reputation." Ladrus chuckled as he looked at Celestine. "Are all I have, nothing else." He finished as he dropped the coins back to the chest.

"You got yourself a deal."

 _3 days later_

Ladrus sighed as he sat on a tree branch. "Hey Ladrus! How about some poker?" Hicks called out as he drank some wine. "No thanks, I'm tired." Ladrus closed his eyes as he took a nap.

"Suit yourself."

Ladrus opened his eyes as he looked at a raven, the very same raven that spied on him. Ladrus narrowed his eyes as the raven flew away.

"I've seen that raven a lot of times now." He muttered as he jumped down.

 _Lotus Stronghold_

Vytaly was tending to her nails as she sat on her bed. "Wonder when will they arrive? We have much to discuss after all." She said to herself as she brushed her hair.

A flapping of wings caught her attention as a raven with red eyes and with a paper on its beak landed on her window. She held her hand as the raven landed on her fingers. "So, what message do you bear, little raven?" She asked the raven as she took the paper and read it.

She smirked as she finished reading the paper. "It seems that we may meet with our lord earlier than the Warlocks have expected." She mused as she stood up and walked to the window. "I thank you, Issyl."

"And you and your witches as well…Utara."

She smiled as she saw her raven flying towards her. "Good, another report to my dear Ladrus."

 _Next day_

Ladrus is sharpening his swords as he saw the Black Fort. "Only an hour away." He muttered as he kept on sharpening his swords. Kin was beside him as he looked at the Black Fort. "Can you feel it?" Ladrus nodded as he stood up. "Yeah, there is corruption everywhere. The more we get closer, the more denser it gets." Kin nodded as he pushed his eyeglasses back up.

"I wonder…how strong are the monsters?" Kin asked as he fixed his robe. "I can only guess that they're very strong."

 **"YESSSSSS! FEED ME THEIR HEARTS!"** Ladrus scowled as he stood up and went to Vault. Kin raised a brow as he followed.

Unknown to them, they are being watched in the shadows.

 _1 hour and 5 minutes late_ r

Everyone is hidden by the trees. The Black Fort has guards all over the place. All of them are Orcs and Goblins. "I suspect that there are more inside." Ladrus muttered as he went in front of Kin who is preparing an explosion spell to destroy the gates.

Ladrus looked at Kin as they nodded towards each other.

"3." Ladrus unsheathed his swords.

"2." Ladrus locked the Darkness and prepared to use his strength given to him

"1!" Hell broke loose.

The fireball flew straight to the gates and exploded, killing all the monsters that are in its blast radius. "CHARGE!" Vault roared as everyone went straight for the breach.

Ladrus rolled as he dodged a swing of a sword. He kicked the Goblin's legs towards a man, the man grinned and decapitated the Goblin.

Ladrus nodded as he thrust both his swords and ripped the Orc's body apart. He jumped and swung towards and Orc. The Orc didn't have enough time to dodge or think as the sword is already in its skull.

Vault grinned as he slashed at five Goblins that tried to jump on him. His men are pushing the monsters back.

Ladrus slashed at an Orc and spun to deflect a sword and to kill its wielder. Ladrus smirked as he swiped to the ground making the blood get off his swords.

However, a shadow covered him as he saw a giant skeleton with black armor and a ripped cape, it wielded a giant sword and a shield. Ladrus' eyes widened as he had to jump to avoid getting his legs chopped off…again.

"A Death Knight, huh?" He was about to charge right in until Vault held him back. "Go on and do your job Ladrus! We'll handle this one." Kin and Hicks joined his side as all around them are corpses of Orcs and Goblins.

Ladrus smirked as he looked for openings. When he found one he looked at Vault with a grin. "Don't die Vault, not until we finish our job." Vault laughed as he lifted his sword. "You too Runt!"

Ladrus nodded as he went straight for a big opening. The Death Knight swung at him but Ladrus jumped as he slid towards the opening, his armor taking the brunt of the many rocks and debris. "Damn, I need to get used to that landing." He muttered as he stood up and ran to the throne room.

 _Throne Room_

Ladrus looked at the Black Queen who has two figures be her side. All in all, all of them are beautiful.

 **(I ain't gonna write their appearances cuz I don't know how. Just search them up at google…use incognito though!)**

"It seems that a human has wandered in my Black Fortress." Olga Discordia stated as she looked at Ladrus with cold eyes. But…she was also confused. Why is he not staring at her, Chloe, and Echidna with lust in his eyes? Most men she would encounter will just look at them with lust…and yet, why is he not?

"Black Queen Olga Discordia, you are coming with me." Ladrus said coolly as he held his swords tughter. Chloe growled as she stepped forward. "Who are you to order Lady Olga?!" Ladrus kept a calm face as he readied himself.

"Boy, you may interest me…but the lives of my Queen and her aide will always come first." Echidna readied her sword and shield as she got in front of Chloe.

"Then…I guess I have no choice." Ladrus sighed as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes to reveal that his eyes have turned red. The snakes revealed themselves as they stared at Chloe and Echidna with hunger.

Olga's eyes immediately widened. 'No, this power…it is stronger than mine! Chloe and Echidna will die! I will not allow that!'

"Stop!" Ladrus raised a brow as Olga stood up and walked towards Ladrus.

"I surrender." Chloe and Echidna's eyes widened as they tried to form words.

'I am sorry, but having you die will be my undoing…I will face this alone if I have to!' Olga was calm on the outside but on the inside she is gritting her teeth.

"Good, Lady Celestine wanted to see you." Olga's eyes widen as she saw Ladrus gently take her staff from her. "Don't worry, as long as I am here, I won't let anything happen to you or your friends."

Right now, Olga is confused. Celestine wanted to see her? The Black Queen?

 _1 week later_

Ladrus sighed as he entered the throne room.

Vault is seen sitting on the throne like he owns the place. Kin and Hicks stand beside him as they smile at Ladrus.

They stayed for a week to celebrate. They emptied all the food and wine, and they took all the gold they could find.

Ladrus joined in, he also took care of Olga, Chloe, and Echidna. He wouldn't allow anyone to do his job.

"Ah, Ladrus! Just on time!" Ladrus smiled as he looked at Vault.

"What is it Vault?" Vault stood up as he walked towards Ladrus. "Runt, we want you to join us!" Ladrus raised a brow as Vault stopped walking and took hold of Ladrus' shoulder. "I want you to be by my side as we conquer this country and turn it into what we all want!...A Cuntry." Ladrus was keeping himself calm. He has a bad feeling about this.

"Let me give you a history. Once, men ruled this place, all the women are nothing more than stress relievers for us, but this war happened and everything changed! Now women are the bosses not men! All the women have to do is to let us do whatever the hell we want! But no! They have to be the boss because men don't deserve it! Well I'm through with that! I'll make this place into a land where all the men rule as kings, act as kings, AND HAVE SEX AS KINGS! So think about it Ladrus! With you by our side we would be unstoppable! You can have first dibs on that bitch Celestine if you want! All you have to do is join us."

Ladrus' mind is in full throttle right now, he can try to fight but that would be risky. From the corner of his eyes he could see Orcs…ORCS. 'Shit! Did they form an alliance?!' Ladrus was a tactician and a tactician needs a calm mind, and with a large breathe he calmed down. He already has a plan.

'Well, time to play the villain I guess.' Ladrus thought with distaste.

Ladrus gave a dark grin as he looked at Vault with dark eyes.

"You got yourself a deal, but I want to join you in one condition. Let me have a go with the three bitches at the dungeon for a few hours, then we'll call it a deal." Vault smirked victoriously as he grabbed the dungeon keys.

"Have fun Ladrus, try to make them pregnant especially the blonde one!" All the men and Orcs roared as they cheered for Ladrus.

'Fools.'

 _Dungeon_

Olga sat in her cage in her own dungeon. She doesn't want to admit it. But being in this cage helped her get to know Ladrus a lot more.

They started of with Ladrus giving her some company by talking and sharing stories with her. Echidna was intrigued and Chloe was annoyed. Olga however loves his company, Ladrus is the only one who guards them. Olga smiled as she remembered an event when Ladrus shooed away a pair of guards who are taunting them.

She really loves his company. Even Chloe listened once! Echidna tried to flirt with him daily, however it has no effect.

Olga was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps. The door opened and showed a sweating Ladrus.

"We have to leave." Olga can sense the panic in his voice, so does Chloe and Echidna. Olga stood up as she saw Ladrus open their cages. "What is it?" Ladrus took a deep breathe as he looked at Olga to answer. "Vault is planning on conquering all of Eostia, and I will tell you this. If he does, no woman is safe." Chloe narrowed her eyes as she then realizes what he meant. "All women will be slaves?!" She growled as she punched a wall. Ladrus nodded as he unsheathed his sword. "That is why I'll bring you to Lady Celestine, I even saw Orcs released from their cages."

Echidna raised a brow as she crossed her arms. "What if you're lying?" Chloe and Olga looked at Echidna as she narrowed her eyes. "Why do you ask that?" Ladrus narrowed his eyes as he looked at Echidna. "You are known to be a sadist, within five months you were able to make a name. And since you're a sadist, wouldn't making a hopeful victim fall into despair the best pleasure for you?" Ladrus sighed as he closed his eyes. "I'm only a sadist because this power influenced me. I'm not a sadist, only when I go into battle and use the Darkness will I be a sadist, or if I have the adrenaline in my veins." Echidna took a while and nodded with a satisfied smile. "Then if we are to get out of here, we need our weapons." Ladrus nodded as he opened the door.

"I'll go first." Ladrus said as he went outside to check his surroundings. Clear.

"Come, we must quickly head for the armory." Chloe and Echidna went with Olga as she lead the way.

 _Armory_

Two men, drunk and still drinking laugh as they talk about the future.

"Hey, who do you think are we going to target first?"

"I don't know, but as long as they can have my dick wet then I don't care!"

The door opened with a calm Ladrus. The two men looked at Ladrus and smiled.

"Oh hey Ladrus! Do-" They didn't have time to do anything as Ladrus already decapitated both of them. Olga, Chloe, and Echidna entered as they took their weapons.

Ladrus nodded as he went to the door, only to be alarmed when a horn is heard.

"Shit! They must've seen the opened cages!" Ladrus cursed as he heard the Kuroinu talk and bark orders courtesy of Hicks.

"Calm yourself, Ladrus." Olga said calmly as she walked to the wall and began touching the wall. It took her a few seconds until a click is heard.

Olga smirked as the wall separated and revealed a corridor. "Come, this will lead us outside."

 _Outside Black Fortress_

As soon as Ladrus got out the hole reattached itself, no scratches or whatsoever.

"There they are get them!"

Ladrus looked to his side to see many members of Kuroinu. Too many for them to defeat. Unless. A spear made of light pierced Ladrus' shoulder making him grit his teeth. He tried to heal but to his shock it is not working. He then tried to unleash the Darkness, but it didn't work!

 **"Ladrus! Stay away from the light!"** More spears of light came to Ladrus, he dodged it all as he and the three Dark Elves ran.

"Damn, there's too many of them. We can't take them out." Ladrus growled out as he held his bleeding shoulder. "Can't you do something about them?!" Chloe called out as she kept running. Ladrus grunted as he dodged more spears of light. "I tried, but its not working!" Olga looked at their pursuers to see Kin is the one casting the spear of light.

"Unless if we can get a horse or be able to kill them all, we can't escape." Ladrus grunted as a spear of light scratched his cheek.

Ladrus thought of sacrificing himself to save the Dark Elves. But what of his sister? His mother? His friends? Ladrus gritted his teeth as he turned around and unsheathed his swords.

"Come at me you scum!" He roared as he readied himself to die. That is until…

"TILL DEATH CLAIMS ME!" A war cry. Ladrus looked behind him to see white haired men charging to their pursuers. Scythes, staves, and blades. These men have saved him and the Dark Elves. A white haired woman with scanty clothing and three ravens just above her, approached him and chanted an unknown language.

One of the ravens disappeared in a bright light and Ladrus himself was covered by it too! Ladrus was shocked! His shoulder is healing!

Two dark horses with burning red eyes and each step they took leaves a burn mark as their hooves are on fire. Each horse has a saddle and stopped in front of Ladrus.

"My lord, please take these Dark Steeds and retreat. We will hold them off." Ladrus looked behind him. There are people dying, both the white haired men and Kuroinu members. But most of the bodies are the white haired men.

Ladrus looked at the Dark Steeds and nodded.

"Let's go." Echidna and Chloe went for the other one while Olga and Ladrus went for the other one, much to Chloe's displeasure.

And with that they rode off.

The Channeler looked towards the losing battle. With a silent breathe, she sent her ravens to the attackers.

"For lord Ladrus!"

 **And cut! Wooh! Finished the chapter on my part here! And yes I just gave Ladrus a Dark Steed. Now then! I'll take the day right now and relax! Jeez, this took me an hour and a half! Anyways! Thanks for reading!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! DWG here bringing you guys another chapter! Now I just want all of you guys to do me a favor…keep reading…joke. Okay, I'm going to go straight to the point. I need some reviews, I'm not getting any except some notifications of my story favorites! It gets kinda lonely so please I need some reviews on how good I'm doing, if I did a mistake of sorts or anything at all!**

 **Also…I need some help. I researched a bit on some villains in Kuroinu…not the poison to my very existence…more like I just looked up at some pics and done. I just need to know their goals and when do they reveal themselves. PM me if any of you know. And sorry for this…I don't wanna poison my eyes. Also I know SOME so just PM me the ones that I'll write below.**

 **Michelle Pantielle (God! WTF is with that belly!)**

 **Shamuhaza (It says here he controls insects…Ladrus! I'll need your fire sword and some alcohol!)**

 **Mortadella Brothers (WTF is their name?!)**

 **John Mandeville (If he reveals himself. It doesn't say here.)**

 **The guy that wanted to rape Alicia just for her virginity (I don't remember his name and its not listed here. All I know is that he's a bishop…thanks Kuroinu fanfics.)**

 **Okay! That is all the information I'll need. Now I also need someone to PM me how the Princess Knights were captured. Also a reply to Soul. I am sorry but I cannot understand JACK SHIT about that information. I mean I think I got a little bit of it but I need SPECIFIC things. Like how was there a bomb in there? Is it a magic bomb? A real bomb? And like I said I need specific things like how did Kaguya got captured, not just: for Kaguya I think her and her maiden don't really know how to fight. I mean like what? It doesn't make sense…to me. And like I said I'm sorry this is not a scolding or I'm not angry at you. I just want some information. Big or small, anything counts. Like who banged Kaguya first? Or some shit like that…actually I might be serious about that. Yeah I need to know who bangs who. That way I may learn who helped the Kuroinu.**

 **Anyways! That is all sorry to keep you guys waiting…ONWARDS TOWARDS CELESTINE'S CASTLE**

 **….I STILL DON'T KNOW THE NAMES OF THE CASTLE…SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! (Yep need help on that too)**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Ladrus gave an uncomfortable glance to Olga. Said Dark Elf is hugging his back. Tight. 'Damn it, I can feel her breasts pushing towards me.'

"Hahaha! She's a keeper monkey!" Ladrus halted the Dark Steed along with the one Chloe and Echidna is riding. The Darkling in response spawned over to some branches. Chloe got ready but was halted by Echidna.

"Good evening monkey, sorry to be late but those spears of light prevented us from helping you out." Ladrus sighed as he got off the Dark Steed. Afterwards, he helped Olga while ignoring Chloe's glare. "Anyways, Johnny, who were those white haired men?" Johnny jumped from the branch and did some back flips…only to land on a rock breaking his spine.

Johnny gave a groan as he disappeared only to be back a few seconds later.

"Ignore what just happened and listen." Ladrus nodded as he sat down. Olga smirked as she sat down on Ladrus' lap. Ladrus blushed madly as he tried to ignore that juicy ass…anyways!

Chloe's glare got worse as she tried to attack Ladrus, only to be held back by an amused and giggling Echidna.

"Those blokes are from the Lotus Clan. They are suppose to be in a far away land from here. To be honest, I was surprised when those blokes came rushing from the bushes. Anyways, the Lotus Clan have one goal. They all share this goal for reasons that the Darkness doesn't even know. To serve the being who has the Darkness and can tame it. That is probably why they called you lord." Johnny finished as Ladrus nodded and motioned Olga to get up, she did but she did it slowly giving Ladrus a view of that ass…MMMMMMMMMM!

 **(We are having some technical difficulties please wait.)**

"So, Johnny can you keep watch?" Johnny gave a toothy grin as he gave a salute. "You got it monkey!" Ladrus' eyebrows twitched as he gave a forced smile. He then summoned four Darklings who have spears and tiny crossbows. "Okay boys, go and hunt some food for us." The Darklings gave a "You got it boss!" and left.

Ladrus sighed as he took his fire sword and cut some branches and grabbed some leaves and sticks. He set it in a pile and made a campfire.

 **(I also want for Ladrus to give his swords some names! If possible PM me some!)**

"So Ladrus, when do you think are we going to reach Celestine's castle?" Ladrus sheathes his sword as he looked at Echidna. "If we take no breaks, tomorrow or the day after that. It also depends if whether we encounter some problems while we travel." Echidna nodded as she sat down next to Ladrus. "Do you know what will happen to us once we arrive?" Ladrus shifted his attention towards Olga who has Chloe beside her. "If things go smoothly an alliance I bet. If things go bad or worse…I don't know." Chloe growled as she took a step forward. "If Lady Olga is harmed I will kill you!" Her threat did not make Ladrus falter as he sighed and closed his eyes. "Listen, I don't know what will happen but I can guarantee you that I will do my best to help all of you out."

Olga listened as she sat down and stared at the fire. "Why would you go that far?" Ladrus opened his eyes as he stared at Olga. "Because if we are to defeat Vault we need every ally we can get. When we were being chased earlier, I was prepared to die to save your lives."

"And you were prepared for it?"

Ladrus' eyes widened as he clenched his teeth. "To be honest, I don't want to die…but, if it means keeping everyone safe then I'll do it. Even if I have to go to hell for it. " Ladrus gave a chuckle as he stared at the fire. "The Darkness, is both a power and a curse. Power because it gave me the strength to save lives and kill my enemies. Curse because anytime now the Darkness can take control of my body. The Darkness only wants death and destruction. So its my task to keep it locked and use it if I have to. I don't want to rely on it too much. You guys already saw it earlier. I was almost useless back then, I was ready to stay and hold them back until the Lotus interfered and saved our lives by sacrificing their own." Ladrus finished with a sad look as he stood up. "I don't like to ruin lives or sacrifice any. If only I saw that attack then maybe I would have saved them." He muttered, but thanks to their ears they heard everything he said.

Johnny shook his head as he laid down a branch. "Here we go again." He said to himself.

"Do not blame yourself for that. You didn't know what would happen." Ladrus stared at Olga for a few seconds until he sighed and gave a soft smile. "Thanks…Olga." Chloe's eyes widened as she was about to chew Ladrus out…only to be stopped by an amused Echidna and later on Olga.

 _Next day_

Ladrus and the Dark Elves began riding a few hours later after waking up and having breakfast. Ladrus led the way as he studied the trees to see if there is anything suspicious.

"Anything suspicious Ladrus?" Ladrus scanned the trees for a few more seconds and shook his head. "Nothing yet. And I hope it stays that way." He replied back as he looked over to the horizon.

"If we keep on going we could reach the castle by ni-"

He was interrupted by spotting black smoke to the right. Ladrus grit his teeth as he stopped his Dark Steed, Chloe and Echidna's ride did so as well.

"Hiya!" He roared as he ignored everything and rode towards the smoke.

 _Burning Village_

Ladrus jumped off the Dark Steed as he saw many bodies. Most of the bodies are men. "Damn it! How fast did they get here?!" He punched a nearby wall as his hood covers his eyes.

Olga walked beside him as he continued punching the wall, skinning his skin and bleeding. With worry washing over her face she stopped Ladrus from punching the wall again.

Ladrus growled as he heard some footsteps…HEAVY footsteps. From the bushes and the trees came forth some Orcs and some Goblins. Ladrus looked at the monsters with rage and thoughts on how to kill them.

"We're with you monkey." Johnny and some Darklings appeared from the shadows of the trees and bushes. All of them ready to kill at a moment's notice.

"Do it… **slowly**." Without hesitation the Darklings attacked the monsters with Ladrus joining in. Chloe and Echidna arrived just on time to see the carnage up ahead.

 **"KILL THEM ALL!"** Ladrus roared as he sliced a Goblin in half. The Dark Steeds decided to join in by trapping any Goblin they can trample and burning them with fire that comes out of their mouth.

 _One carnage later_

In the end no Goblin or Orc survived. Ladrus, with no care, stomped on a dead Goblin's head hard enough for the head to be nothing but red paste.

Ladrus growled as he moved towards Olga and her subordinates. "I'm sorry." Olga stared at Ladrus for a few seconds and shook her head. "I do not blame you. Come, we must go now." Ladrus nodded as he got on the Dark Steed and helped Olga to get on.

 _Few hours later_

Ladrus sighed as he drank from the river. They all took a break as soon as the Dark Steeds began slowing down a bit. Ladrus looked to his right to see Olga drinking some water from a makeshift cup made of a big leaf. Echidna is keeping watch as she ate some apples.

Ladrus looked down at the river as he thought of the many things that has happened.

"A lot of it." He chuckled as he stood up and looked to the direction where their destination is. "We'll arrive either by evening or night." He muttered as he walked towards Echidna.

"Echidna anything going on?" He called out as Echidna gave him a shake of the head. "Nothing unless you count some squirrels going at it." Ladrus chuckled as he caught an apple thrown at him by Echidna. He took a bite as he walked towards the Dark Steeds.

"Echidna, two more apples please." Echidna nodded as she tossed two apples towards Ladrus.

Ladrus caught the apples with no problem and gave it to the Dark Steeds. The Dark Steeds ate the apples with no problems at all. "It seems that they still act as real horses then." He concluded as he took another bite of his apple.

"These are fantastic creatures." Ladrus nodded as he faced Olga. "Yeah, these Dark Steeds are strong and dangerous." Olga approached one of the Dark Steeds and scratched its mane. Ladrus carefully looked at Olga and the Dark Steed. It is like the Dark Steed is suitable for her as her personal steed. A Dark Steed and the Black Queen, quite fitting.

Ladrus nodded in his mind as he looked at Echidna who is now coming down and Chloe just washed her hands and is now walking towards them.

"Time to go."

 _6 hours later_

It is now evening and Ladrus can clearly see the gates towards the town and castle. Earlier, Ladrus went on ahead and bought some cloaks for the Dark Elves to hide so that they can be safe.

Ladrus nodded and went towards the guard with the Dark Elves following him.

The guard took notice of Ladrus and halted him.

"What is your business here?"

Ladrus approached the guard with a calm face. "I come to finish Lady Celestine's job for me. The three behind me are guests that she wants to talk to." The guard took notice of the cloaked elves and observed them for about a minute and nodded.

"You may pass. Open the gate!"

 **Okay! Cut! Now my eyes are tired. And anyways! Thanks for reading and if any of you guys have a question PM me or post a review and I'll reply back via next chapter or PM.**

 **Now for the HAREM LIST!**

 **Olga**

 **Celestine**

 **Alicia**

 **Prim**

 **Kaguya**

 **Echidna**

 **Chloe**

 **Claudia**

 **Rena**

 **Diana**

 **Juvia**

 **Luu-Luu**

 **Maia**

 **Vytaly**

 **Utara**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Now for some bad news for some of you…I won't add Erza Scarlet in this story…I'm sorry. But! I replaced her with a certain Succubus that I mentioned a few chapters ago. Now I need some people to help me with the AN I wrote above so please help me out.**

 **Now that that's ove-**

 **BAM!**

 **WHAT THE FLIP DUDE?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BUSY?!**

 **Friend: Sorry but didn't you know?! Shokugeki no Soma season 3 is out now!**

 **No shit are you kidding me?! Okay everyone that is all! Hey wait for me!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! DWG here with another chapter for ya'll! Now I just want to thank everyone who helped me out with my problems since the last chapter. I can't give any shout outs because I am currently in school. I'll write the shout outs at the AN below. I just want to say thank you once again for reading and giving me some good comeback. Now since this is series is kinda short if I follow canon…I think I'll give it some sort of extension. What I mean is I think I'll have other series clash ya feel me?**

 **Anyways onwards to reading!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Approaching the throne room, Ladrus saw Celestine talking to Claudia. Ladrus simply held out his hand and waited for the conversation to finish.

"Oh!" Celestine noticed Ladrus and the three Dark Elves, who are still wearing their cloaks, a minute later with a surprised face. "Ladrus! How was the mission I gave you?" She asked him with a kind smile as she began walking down with Claudia just behind her.

Ladrus nodded as he crossed his arms. "I have completed my task…however, we have a new problem." Claudia narrowed her eyes as Celestine stopped and looked at Ladrus with a serious gaze. "Please do tell."

Ladrus stepped aside as he motioned for Olga and her subordinates to reveal themselves.

Claudia, without thinking unsheathed her sword as she prepared to attack. Fortunately, Ladrus unsheathed his swords as he blocked a downward slash. "Claudia stop!" Claudia widened her eyes as she realized what she did. She stood straight as she sheathed her sword. She then bowed to Celestine. "I apologize Lady Celestine, I didn't realize what I did until I finally did it." Celestine nodded as she approached Olga.

"How long has it been since we last came face to face?" Olga questioned as Chloe got tense while Echidna has a smile on her face.

"To be honest, I do not know nor do I remember." Olga gave a chuckle as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "However, we shall talk later. Right now we must discuss this problem with Ladrus." Ladrus took a step as he gathered everyone's attention. "Lady Celestine I have to suggest to gather all the shields here, that way we may discuss and plan with them as time is in the essence until our new enemies gather allies." Claudia was about to object until Celestine held a hand. "Is this problem truly worth it to gather the Seven Shields?" Ladrus nodded as he walked towards Celestine.

" **No! Stay away from the light!"**

"Yes my Lady, it is one that will endanger all of Eostia if we do not act fast…in a matter of few days, the enemy will have an army. It is truly a shame that this army will have many traitors from our side." Celestine gasped as she held her hand. "How so?" Ladrus shook his head as he looked at Celestine in the eyes. "I will explain this to you and the others after the Seven Shields arrive. Right now, I suggest that you put more guards on villages…the villages will be their target for their wants and needs for a while."

Claudia raised a brow as she decided to ask. "What wants and needs?"

Ladrus looked at her in the eyes as he put his hood on his head. "They want to rape women. And they need men willing to have their way with any woman they encounter to join them." Celestine's eyes widen in horror as she cannot believe that that will happen. "How are you sure?" Ladrus closed his eyes as he raised his head. "Women are captured and enslaved while men and monsters have their way with them…in a way, I'm telling you that most men are animals. Of course I am different from most men. After all, if I encounter a rapist…I'll kill him slowly." Ladrus gave a dark grin as he left with Olga and her subordinates following after him after saying her goodbyes.

 _Few days later_

Ladrus entered the meeting room with Olga and her subordinates. The attention was on them. Because its not everyday an ally of theirs is accompanied by beautiful Dark Elves.

No one said a word as Celestine motioned Ladrus and Olga to sit. They did so without a word.

Once they sat down Celestine stood up. "Today the war between us and the Dark Elves are over." Everybody smiled as they began cheering in their minds, while others did so without care. "However, a new problem has risen and Ladrus claims that this will endanger all of Eostia." Everyone stopped as a serious atmosphere enveloped the whole room. "Ladrus will explain. Will you?" Ladrus nodded as he stood up.

"A few days ago I was on a mission with the Kuroinu to retrieve Olga for her to talk with Lady Celestine…we successfully did it." Maia smiled wildly as she crossed her arms. "However, Vault has a plan…a plan to ruin and destroy everything we know here in Eostia. His plan was to create a country where all men rule equally as kings. Where no women is safe from being used as a toy. And he wanted to start with Olga and her subordinates." Everyone grew silent as the atmosphere got more heavier.

Maia, however wasn't silent, instead she slammed her fist on the table. "Don't say that bullshit! Vault would never do that!" Ladrus calmly sat down as he covered his mouth with his hands. "If he didn't want to do that then how do you explain this?" He snapped his fingers as the doors opened revealing Diana, Juvia and Rena with a man who is bloodied and bruised.

Diana has a scowl as she tossed a piece of rag to the table. The rag has the symbol of the Kuroinu in it, no stitches, no scratches. "This one here is a Kuroinu soldier. My company and I caught one of them after protecting a village. They have Orcs, Goblins, Trolls and even Ogres with them. I had Rena and the others…interrogate him for information and for the truth in case Maia The Mercenary Queen doesn't believe me." Ladrus said calmly as he approached the trembling Kuroinu soldier.

"So, are you ready to talk?" The man trembled as he grit his teeth and spit on Ladrus' shoe. This got Juvia angry as she prepared a blade of water ready to off his head. "Easy Juvia. Just clean my shoe if that makes you more comfortable." Juvia clicked her tongue but blushed after 'helping' Ladrus out.

"If you don't talk…I'll personally torture you myself. If you think Rena's methods are bad. Then mine is worse and you will suffer for many days until you die or spill it out." The man whimpered as he tried to face Ladrus. "…So…what will it be? If you give us the information we need then we'll let you go. But if you don't I'll just have to crack the thick skull of yours later…but I think I'll start with your…pride as a man."

"Never! I'll never talk! This is for Lord Vault and his-no all men's dreams! As long as he lives, a place where all men can do as they want will be the future!"

Ladrus sighed as he covered half of his face with his left hand. "This guy is an idiot." He muttered while dragging his chair to face the kneeling man.

"You just told all of us the truth and the evidence. You truly are a fool." Ladrus said as he sat down. The man simply laughed as he looked at Ladrus with crazy eyes. "I don't care! As long as the information is safe I don't care!" Ladrus chuckled as he grinned and then it turned to a slow laughter. Then full blown laughter.

The others were confused while the man stopped laughing. "Sorry…but I only wanted you to say the truth. I already know the information of who are wanting to join the Kuroinu and the Kuroinu's possible allies." The man gasped as his mouth remained open as he looked at the grinning Ladrus with fear in his eyes. Somehow…the grin reminded him of a smiling monster.

"H-How? How do you know?!' He screamed as Ladrus stood up and looked down at the man. "I'll show you my…pets later, afterwards, I need you to send a message to Vault." Ladrus finished as he kicked the man's face knocking him out. With a nod, Rena, Diana and Juvia left the room along with the unconscious man.

"…Now do you believe me?" Maia grit her teeth as she slammed her hands. "I still don't believe it! They must be deserters! Frauds! Or they might have acted on their own!" Ladrus clicked his tongue as he glared at Maia. "Listen, I do not enjoy seeing people die and abused for no reason! But if I have to! I will drag you all the way to the Black Fortress and have Vault have his way with you! Then his men! Then the Orcs he forged an alliance with! And I will come back a week later and they will not stop! And did you not hear what that man said earlier? Or are you just deaf?!"

Ladrus stopped a few seconds later as he took a deep breathe. "Listen, I think I know why you don't want to believe it…you love Vault don't you?" Maia took a step back as a blush began forming on her face. "Don't deny it. Its obvious. You are after all a former member of the Kuroinu." Ladrus glared at her after that. "However, I want you to kill what you feel for him right now. He is now an enemy. After we capture him and defeat his army, then I'll let you do what you want with him…maybe. That is if I don't tear his heart and penis out." He finished as he crossed his arms.

"So, what is our course of action?" Kaguya asked as she adjusted herself.

"I say we send our forces and end Vault and his forces quickly." Alicia suggested as Ruu-Ruu giggled as she raised her fist. "Let's do it! I've been itching for a fight for a while now!"

"No." That solid statement stopped everyone in their tracks as they stared at Ladrus. "If we attack now, we'll be wasting resources, soldiers, and quite possibly give them men. It has only been a few days but I'm pretty sure Vault already has an army of men and monsters." Ladrus stated as he stood up and held out his two hands. "There are two types of men in this world. One that follows their master." He clenched his right hand. "And one that simply follows the other simply for their own benefit." He closed his other hand. "Right now all or most men, even a bishop or prime minister cannot be trusted." Alicia growled as she slammed her hand on the table while a scared Prim tried calming her down.

"What do you mean?!" Ladrus gave her a small glare as he approached her. "Were you not listening?" Alicia faltered a bit but didn't show it. "I said there are others who simply follow the other for their own benefit. And that benefit is them having their way with any woman they can find." Alicia took a step back as Prim took her hand and let her sit down.

"Thank you." Prim gave a shaky nod.

"How can we trust you?"

Ladrus looked at Kaguya with a small smile. "There are three things I have as a mercenary. My band. My fame. And my family." Kaguya raised a brow as she raised her hand. "So you are not a backstabber?" Ladrus stared at Kaguya for a few seconds and chuckled. "No, I would rather kill the enemy and kill myself rather than do that. Besides, I've already witnessed Orcs raping my mother. I will not let that happen to anyone else. Especially to all of you and my family.

Claudia nodded as she relaxed. "Why all of us? You are a mercenary and you said you only have fame, your men and your family. Why help us?" Ladrus grinned as he took a sit. "Because you are the Seven Shields. The people look up to you and if all of you are gone then most men will take advantage of that. And it will also lose morale and loyalty." He finished as he closed his eyes.

Celestine sighed as she stood up. "Now does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded. "We will increase the patrols and keep an eye for anything suspicious." Ladrus nodded as he stood up. "I will have my band help out. And don't worry, I handpicked them so because they wanted to protect the people and that is what they will do." Celestine nodded as she looked at Olga and her subordinates. "Then…what should we do to Olga and her subordinates?"

"We exe-" Ladrus stopped everyone as he stood behind Olga. Who is now showing signs of being nervous. "I say we let her help us." All the Seven Shields, with wide eyes, aside from Kaguya, Prim, Celestine and Ruu-Ruu, began protesting. Ladrus clicked his tongue as he took a deep breathe.

"Stop! Let us hear what he has to say." Celestine interrupted as she held out her hand to the side.

Ladrus exhaled slowly as he gave Celestine a thankful look. "If we accept Olga and her subordinates as allies then we will have their help in knowing what monsters Olga kept and what are their weaknesses. Olga also knows more about monsters and Dark Magic so she can also help with that. And she has no reason to not ally with us and betray us. Why you ask? Because other than her subordinates she has lost everything. And she also seeks revenge against Vault. Something that I can understand."

Everyone went silent as they all began to understand what he meant. A strong ally with knowledge? That is something they cannot afford to lose.

"Then with that I believe we have all made our decisions. You can all stay here to rest, all of you must be tired." Celestine said with a kind smile.

 _Few hours later_

Ladrus sighed as he walked on the street while Rena and Diana accompanied him. Juvia left to take in the sights, leaving him alone with Rena and Diana.

"What is it darling?" Diana gave Rena a small glare while Rena gave a victorious smirk. "Well…why don't you ask that yourself? In fact why don't you ask Diana too? The both of you are hugging my arms and I can feel your breasts too." Diana got a small blush as she tried to avoid eye contact.

"What? Can't I go with the man I love?" Rena asked sultrily as she rubbed Ladrus' chest making him blush red as he looked to the left.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your husband." Rena giggled as she held Ladrus tighter. "Yet. If I want it to be official I want you to take the lead…after all, the dominant you is hot." Diana pouted as she pulled Ladrus. "Anyways…w-we have to go see how everyone is doing. Wendy especially. The others are probably in that tavern." Ladrus nodded as they entered a tavern.

Once entering the inn he saw most of his men drinking and having fun. "The boss is back!" Ladrus shouted out as he raised his hands up in the air while accidentally groping bot Rena and Diana's breasts.

"Boss is back!"

"How's the meeting?"

"Thanks for the gold boss!"

"We got more people wanting to join us!" Ladrus stopped as he looked at a member. "Oh? So we got more possible members?" The member grin as he raised his mug to drink. "Yep! And they all look quite promising!" Ladrus grinned as he ordered a drink. "Alright boys!" His band looked at him. "Today is quite eventful and I'll tell you all of it…after we party!"

They all roared in excitement as some of them went to get the rest of the members.

"Ladrus!" Ladrus smiled softly as he turned and saw Wendy wearing a blue and purple dress. She still has the same hairstyle. "Hey kid, how's it going?" Wendy giggled as she held out her hand and summoned some of her magic. "I'm doing good! Other than helping others with their constant hangovers and friendly brawls. Its all good!" Ladrus chuckled as he went to take a seat.

"Hey darling, I'll go and find my girls they're probably teasing a lot of men." Rena stated as she left the tavern.

"I'll go see how my bow is doing." Diana said as she left.

"Well Wendy, want to go out?" Wendy looked confused as she sat down. "What about the party?" Ladrus chuckled as he pat her head. "Don't worry. We'll be back…just let me finish my drink." Wendy giggled as she ordered some juice.

 _Few minutes later_

Ladrus chuckled as he watched Wendy struggle to calm herself.

Right now they were in an orphanage. Ladrus decided to visit the orphanage to tell stories and see how the children are going.

Besides, they love his stories ever since he first stepped in the orphanage.

"Tell us more! Tell us more!" Ladrus sweatdropped as the children kept on cheering for more. 'Geez, they really love my stories huh? Especially ones where I save people.' He thought as he scratched his head.

"Yeah! We wanna be a hero like you." Ladrus grinned as he ruffled the hair of the child. "Well you need to be strong and brave if you want to be a hero!" The child's eyes shone in admiration as he can't keep himself from jumping around. "Yeah! I'll be a hero and save many lives!"

The nuns giggled as they watched the display. Ever since Ladrus told them stories the children have been more lively and there is not a single day that they will not see other children acting as a hero.

"That's the spirit kid! Follow your dreams!"

He didn't notice but Alicia entered and heard his conversation. In fact she was too busy hearing out Ladrus' conversation that she didn't notice that Wendy bumped into her.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Alicia smiled as she rubbed Wendy's head. "No problem." Wendy gave a smile as she bowed and walked towards the nuns.

"Huh? Alicia? What are you doing here?" She froze as she turned around to see Ladrus looking at her with a smile while the children are all over him.

"Nothing really. I just visit the orphanage quite often if I have the time." Alicia stated as he crossed her arms while looking at the children and not at Ladrus. "Well, we're the same. If I have time I go here and tell the kids stories and let me tell you. They love it so much that they demand that I tell them stories every time I'm here. And when they find out that I'm here but didn't visit…they beat me up…or at least try to beat me up." All of the children laughed as Ladrus gave a smile while he sweatdropped.

"Anyways, if you excuse me I'll need to continue the story. Right kids?" The children cheered as they hugged and hold on to his legs, arms and even his neck. Alicia looked at the scene with a small smile. 'It turns out that he wasn't that much of a bad man after all.' Alicia thought as she suddenly shook her head. 'But he still has a long way to go before I can trust him…I mean I'll never trust him!'

 **(AN:*Sighs*Tsunderes.)**

 _Few hours later_

Ladrus laughed as he finished drinking his mug of ale. Drog laughed as he finished his. "HAHAHA! Now that is what I call a drink." Drog said loudly as he wiped his mouth. "Chug! Chug! Chug!" Ladrus looked at the crowd to see Rena and Diana having a drinking contest.

Ladrus chuckled as he remembered how Diana and Rena are the total opposites when it comes to drinking. Diana can't handle her alcohol but she makes up for it with being able to still go in and take a drink. While Rena is a total guzzler when it comes to alcohol. She drinks fast until nothing is left...you guys know where I'm going with this right?

Ladrus looked to the window and saw the same raven. Ladrus smirked as he raised his mug. "Cheers."

 _Lotus Stronghold_

Vytaly is seen holding a glass of wine as she used her magic to have her raven as her eyes. "Cheers my love." She said as a shadow stirred behind her.

"Hmm, Vytaly do you have anymore wine?" Asked a seductive voice, Vytaly smiled as she pointed to her right. "Right there."

The figure giggled as she took a glass and filled it with wine. "So…are you watching him?" Vytaly nodded as she took a sip. "Oooh, let me see." Vytaly closed her eyes as she looked at the figure. "No, you are going to meet him in two days. Knowing you, you will try to get him to bed with you after you meet up with him."

The figure giggled as she held her hand over to her mouth. "You know me a lot Vytaly." Vytaly gave a sly smile as she raised her glass. "We have known each other for many years now…how can I call myself your best friend if I don't know how you will act. Even if you bed with him it doesn't matter…he will still have many women waiting for him…I would also like to remind you and your witches to prepare to head to Eostia…Utara." A woman with beautiful snow skin and seductive red lips stepped into the light, her voluptuous body is shown as she bowed. She is also naked.

"As you wish Vytaly."

 _2 hours later, dark room_

Ladrus entered the room with the Kuroinu prisoner just in front of him.

The man looked at Ladrus with fear in his eyes as he struggled to get free.

Ladrus grinned as he snapped his fingers. "Go boys." Darkling spawned from the dark as they approached the trembling man. "Break his fingers, his toes, his arms, his legs and pulverize his balls and his penis."

The Darklings cheered as they began the torture-no…the massacre.

The man's screams of pain was intense as his entire limbs are rendered useless, broken, bent, and even eaten by some.

 **Okay! Cut! Now I want to thank Soul, Mr Strange, and Ben56 for the help! I also want some suggestions on what do I do if I finish Kuroinu. I want to make it a series. I'm thinking Queen's Blade or Akame ga Kill! I'll need some suggestions if you guys have any. But I'll have to watch the anime to see what part I'll do some edits, progress and of course the girls that will be added to the harem.**

 **Now I'll see you guys later!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody and welcome back for more The Darkness of the Mercenary! Now I'll be adding two characters that is totally unexpected but thanks to a certain author, I decided to put the both of them in. Although I do feel kinda bad for one of them.**

 **Now on to some Q and A!**

 **Bestpony666- To be honest, I still haven't decided yet. But he is still alive...for now.**

 **...wow, that's all? I need more reviews!**

 **Anyways! Onwards to reading!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Ladrus stared at the corpse of the dead man who has no fingers and toes, arms and legs bent at different directions, and most importantly he has traces of being eaten.

Ladrus smiled as he took out a dagger. "Hold him still." The Darklings did as they ordered as Ladrus began writing a message using the dagger as a pen and the body as paper.

After a minute or so he sighed as he cleaned the blood off the dagger. "Take the body to the Black Fortress, make sure everyone sees it." A couple of Darklings grinned as they nodded. They took hold of the dead body and submerged into the shadows with the body.

 **"Yes...make them feel FEAR!"** Ladrus chuckled as he left the room. 'This is the only thing that I agree with you.' The Darkness cackled in agreement.

 _Next day_

Ladrus walked along the alleyway with an apple by his right hand. He took a bite while stopping. In front of him are a three men and what he can certainly call a true miko. From what he can observe, the men are drunk. The miko has pale skin, long black hair and black eyes. She wears the traditional miko outfit except hers has no…fan service. She has a katana on her side. And when he saw her eyes he saw fear.

Ladrus scowled as he approached the three men.

"Come on girl…come with us."

"Let's have fun!"

"Hahaha! Come on! We'll knock you up!"

Ladrus scowl turned into a harsh glare as he knocked the nearest one unconscious by punching him in the face. He then gave the other one an uppercut getting rid of several teeth and knocking him out. The last one however was about to tackle him. But the miko used her sheathed sword and hit him in the head knocking him out.

Ladrus gave a sigh as he looked at the miko. The miko is breathing heavily as she held a stance. Her eyes have fear, and her hands are trembling. She has sweat all over her body as she took a step back. Ladrus was about to ask her what's wrong, but a voice held him back.

"Calm down Kotonoha. Its done, you are safe." Instantly, the now named Kotonoha calmed down and closed her eyes to sigh in relief. Ladrus turned around and saw Kaguya herself with two guards.

"Lady Kaguya."

She smiled as she looked at Ladrus. "Ladrus, good to see you." Ladrus nodded with a smile as he let Kotonoha walk towards Kaguya. "It seems that you still have your fear of men." That caught Ladrus' attention as he looked at Kaguya with semi-wide eyes. "She has the fear of men?" Kaguya gave a sad nod as she held a shaking Kotonoha. "Her past is rather…horrible. Something that I will not tell." Ladrus nodded as he pointed at Kotonoha's katana. "So…is she a guard of yours?" Kaguya nodded with a straight face. Ladrus however sighed.

"If she is a guard then she can't protect you that much. With the war we are currently having against the Kuroinu, she will most likely freeze than attack the enemy." Kaguya comforted Kotonoha as she narrowed her eyes towards Ladrus. "That is why I ordered her to walk around this alley. I want her to overcome her fear so she can attack the enemy without flinching." Ladrus nodded as he pointed to the man Kotonoha attacked earlier. "Well…if you want an improvement I can tell that she already did a bit of improvement. She attacked that guy over there with her katana. Meaning she can get rid of her fear quickly if done right." Kaguya nodded as she closed her eyes. "Tell you what…I'll help the both of you out. I can help her overcome her fear if she befriends my band. There are also women in my band so they can help her. And although a lot of my men are drunk. They know that crossing a line in my band is suitable for harsh punishment. This is also a good time to build trust."

Kaguya thought for a few seconds as she began to think of the two choices. With a sigh she looked at Kotonoha with a kind smile. "Go towards Ladrus Kotonoha, he will help you much better and faster. Just stay close to him at all times like you do with me." Kotonoha looked at Kaguya with wide eyes for a few seconds. She looked to the ground as she bowed. "I understand…Lady Kaguya." Kaguya smiled as she face Ladrus.

"If something happens to her then I will punish you myself." Ladrus smiled as he shook his hand. "You have my word that I will help her and protect her. You have nothing to worry about." Kaguya gave a small smile as she gave a small bow. "Then I bid you farewell, Ladrus." He smiled as he approached Kotonoha.

"Well Kotonoha, you're in good hands so no worries." Ladrus gave a touched Kotonoha's shoulder slowly and gently. She flinched a bit as she closed her eyes. "I…am in your…c-care." Ladrus grinned as he led her to the inn. "Like I said, you're in good hands. Now let's go and meet the others."

 _Lake_

Juvia sighed as she felt the water with her legs. "This water is clean. Beautiful. I wish to have Ladrus here but he is busy." She said to herself as she formed some animals with water. "How I wish to be Ladrus' wife." She gained a blush as she began having fantasies of Ladrus in a tuxedo and her in a wedding dress. She held her cheeks as she began squealing like a school girl.

"Lord Ladrus~!" She squealed as she stood up. "That's right! I will prove to Lord Ladrus that I can be his wife! Ah! Please accept Juvia's love Lord Ladrus!" She prayed to the heaves above, not noticing a pair of blue eyes watching and twitching.

"Another woman in love. Why can't they all just understand that all men are pigs?" She questioned herself as she left the lake. "…She is also an Undine…" She muttered as she held her hand and water began floating around her.

 _Lotus Stronghold_

Vytaly glanced at a boy who has a massive hourglass that has spikes in it. "Tell me Issyl, do you still despise Koril?" He nodded. "Well it doesn't matter, I want you to send some of your forces to Eostia tomorrow. Utara will be waiting with several of her Witches and Geishas. Do not disappoint me." Issyl nodded as he held his right arm. "Utara also told me that her witches need help in brewing their potions more quickly. You wouldn't mind now do you?" Issyl grinned as he carried his weapon. "Good. Go along now." Issyl spun the hourglass as a yellow aura surrounded him. He quickly opened the door and left.

Vytaly sighed as she looked towards her window. "I should probably send some of my Overseers. They will be ideal against those pigs." She said to herself as she left her room.

"And Soban better have those Infested Ones be finished. The Lotus must be prepared to help our Lord."

 _Next day, Forest_

A portal suddenly appeared as Utara, along with her six Witches and four Geishas appeared. As soon as they left the portal, a Warlock, three Unclean Ones, four Blade Acolytes, three Staff Adepts, and five Leaf Disciples followed. Utara smiled as he led her small army around the forest. "Make sure to keep your eyes open! Capture anyone who dares attacks us! I will personally…play with them." She blushed as she held her left breast.

Suddenly, a portal appeared and with it four Overseers and two Channelers appeared and bowed at Utara. "We are sorry that we are late Lady Utara, it won't happen again." Utara giggled as she looked around the forest. "Don't worry…you can apologize by helping me play with anyone we capture." The Overseers nodded with an evil chuckle as they held their whips.

"Now…while we travel and find our Lord Ladrus, Channelers, have our little friends scout around. And while you do that. Search for villages and if possible our Lord Ladrus as well. We must search for a suitable place to hide." She stated as she narrowed her eyes towards some bushes behind some Leaf Disciples. The Leaf Disciples noticed Utara eye the set of bushes behind them. They all looked at each other and nodded.

They mentally ordered their leaves to strike at the bushes. They were rewarded with shouts and screams of pain as their leaves pierced the bodies of the eavesdroppers.

Eventually, their leaves returned with blood. "We are one with the leaves." They all chanted as they approached the bushes and pulled out a couple of bleeding Kuroinu soldiers.

Utara giggled as she looked at the helpless soldiers. "It seems that we have found our first set of toys. Right ladies?" The Overseers gave a sinister giggle as they readied their whips.

"Patrol the area." The Warlock ordered as he joined the patrol group.

And in that area, all you could hear are sinister giggles, the voice of a singing woman which spells despair and doom, and a couple of men screaming in pain.

 _Back to Ladrus!_

Ladrus sighed as he left his room. Looking down, he saw Kotonoha interacting with the women of his group. There are even a few of his men who are talking to her. "Overcome your fear, Kotonoha." He stated as he closed his eyes.

"With the war approaching, I want you to be able to defend yourself." He said as he left the inn.

"I guess I can walk around a bi-" Just before he can finish the sentence. He saw a red light coming from the nearby forest. With narrowed eyes he ran towards the forest.

 _The forest nearby_

A red haired woman panted as she held out her hand towards a Succubus. "Oh come on! Can't you let a woman eat?!" The Succubus screeched as she glared at the red haired woman.

The red haired woman smirked as a magic circle appeared on her hand, showing her Power of Destruction.

The Succubus gasped as she took a step back. "A…A Gremory?!"

The woman smirked as she wiped her sweat. "I am Rias Gremory! Prepare to be annihilated demon!"

 **Okay! Cut! Thanks for reading! If you would be so kind, leave a review! I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities and of course! I will also announce the anime where Ladrus will continue his story!...in a few more chapters I will do so.**

 **Anyways! See ya guys in the next chapter!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone DWG here coming right in for another chapter! Now I will say this. I'll try to make my chapters longer so you guys can enjoy it and please for the love of all thing holy please review! I need more! It makes me at ease when you guys review…but I promise it won't give my ego an upgrade that's for sure. Anyways! Enjoy!**

 **Also!...WHAT YOU MEAN SHITTY CHARACTERS?! I'LL TEAR YOUR BALLS OUT YOU MOTHER FUCKING CU-!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Ladrus narrowed his eyes as he watched a woman and a Succubus fight…well it was mostly the girl firing her magic called the Power of Destruction while the Succubus keeps on dodging with panic in her eyes.

The girl with the red hair has stunning blue green eyes and a voluptuous body that women can dream of. She has a purple cloak flapping with the winds, her breasts, covered by a soft black cloth that acts like some sort of strap, her…maidenhood, is covered by the same cloth. Her juicy thighs covered by some leather greaves with gold and silver beads.

 **(AN: Search Shamsiel Shahar on the internet to see how she looks. I'm in public so…yeah.)**

"Stay still demon!" The red haired demanded as she wiped some sweat and began firing some more of her magic. Ladrus wouldn't have any of it since her magic is destroying the forest plus Ladrus can see that she can barely control her power.

Jumping high and landing with a light thud, he ran straight to the red haired mage and stopped her from firing her spell.

"Stop! You're destroying the forest!" The Succubus looked at Ladrus with grateful eyes and quickly left the scene. The girl, noticing that the Succubus is gone, glared at Ladrus with her blue green eyes and gritted her teeth. "What are you doing?! The demon escaped if you didn't know!" Ladrus remained motionless as he stared at some smoking trees and destroyed plant life. "That doesn't matter now. You almost destroyed the forest!" Ladrus pointed to the destroyed plant life and craters. "This forest houses rare herbs used for many diseases. If I let you keep on destroying the area, there wouldn't any be herbs left for the sick."

The red haired Gremory grew silent as she lowered her head. "Sorry." Ladrus smiled as he held a hand for the girl and smiled. "Don't worry…there are plenty of herbs out there. Now, I'm Ladrus and you are?"

The girl gave a smile and shook Ladrus' hand. "Rias Gremory. Brother of Sirzechs Gremory, The Red Annihilator." Ladrus' eyes quickly grew wide as he took a step back. "So that's why your magic is powerful." Rias nodded but soon she gained a solemn look as she looked at the ground. "That is true but I can't control it that much. At best I put too much in an attack and pass out. That's why I began traveling to train. To be like my brother." Ladrus chuckled as he held Rias' shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of here. Its getting cold." Rias smiled as she followed Ladrus.

 _Tavern_

Ladrus entered the tavern and saw his men and women still partying like there's no tomorrow. Surprisingly, Kotonoha is dancing with some of the women. Ladrus smiled as he took a seat with Rias sitting in front of him.

"So…what happened for you to target that demon?" Rias fixed her hair as she began explaining. "Well…that Succubus was about to…eat…her prey so I interfered." Ladrus sighed as he nodded. "A Succubus huh? That…is rather worrying." Ladrus muttered as he covered his face with his hands. "Yes, now I'm worried for all the village. That Succubus is Shamsiel Shahar. A Succubus who is powerful enough to suck the life out of you by her…breasts." Rias said silently with a mild blush.

 **(AN: Death by boobs? Dayuuuum!)**

Ladrus coughed as he opened his eyes towards Rias. "Don't worry, we solve this problem tomorrow. So for now, relax and enjoy. Talk to the girl with the bow, she'll get you settled in." Rias raised a brow as she give a small smirk towards Ladrus. "Oh? Are you perhaps trying to recruit me?" Ladrus chuckled as he stood up. "If you want, then go on ahead." And with that Ladrus left to his room.

 _Ladrus' room for the night_

Ladrus sighed as he entered the room. The room is normal with wooden floors and walls. A single bed fit only for one is seen at the center and with it a table by its side.

 **(AN: Any of these seem familiar to any of you to those who watched Kyonyuu Fantasy?)**

"Finally, some rest." Ladrus muttered as he took off his gear. "Running to the forest and walking back here sure is a pain. Maybe I should've rode on a horse?" He asked himself as he discarded his sword.

"Well if you won't mind I think I would like to ride you~!" A voice giggled as Ladrus suddenly felt his body get stiff, making him grit his teeth as he suddenly began floating over to the bed.

 **LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! ALERT! ALERT! FIRST LEMON! CHEEKI BREEKI! HARD BASS! LEMON IS NEARING!**

Ladrus grunted as he landed on top of the bed. And just above him is the same Succubus that Rias was hunting down…wait….where did she come from?! "What the?!" The Succubus giggled as she winked towards Ladrus. "Hey! My name is Shamsiel Shahar! Thanks for saving me earlier!" She said cheerfully as she casted a magic circle towards the door. "There! Now nobody can hear us!" Ladrus grit his teeth as he tried to move but to no avail.

"Now you must be wondering, why did I come here?" Ladrus glared at Shamsiel as he didn't respond. "Well…the answer is because of that Gremory I wasn't able to feed!" She finished cheerfully, getting a small sweat drop from Ladrus. "Now I saw those swords of yours…but I prefer this sword instead!" She reached for Ladrus' crotch. "Now this will be MY way to say my thanks…if you don't die that is!"

Ladrus eyes widened as his shorts were ripped off.

"Don't worry, you will not die! Just enjoy it!" The Darkness laughed…LAUGHED. Not insane, not scary, but a NORMAL LAUGH!

"Oh? Wow! This is big!" Ladrus smirked as that comment made him boost his ego as Shamsiel began rubbing Ladrus' dick with her soft hands.

Now despite being a gentleman, Ladrus IS a man so in a way…he is a bit of a closet pervert…he just controls it.

'Not my idea of my first time…but it could be worse.' Ladrus relaxed as he closed his eyes.

"Now then thanks for the food!" Shamsiel began sucking him off as Ladrus' eyes opened and felt EXTREME pleasure. "How is it? The mouth of a Succubus feels good right?" Ladrus grit his teeth as Shamsiel took off her…bra clothes? And began rubbing his dick between them while sucking.

"D-Damn…too….good." Ladrus moaned as he felt something coming. Shamsiel stopped for a second with an astonished look. "No way! Is this your first time?!" Ladrus didn't respond making Shamsiel smirk. "Then! If this sends you to heaven then good bye!" She continued her relentless assault as she began sucking and rubbing Ladrus' dick harder making him moan harder and harder.

"C-Cumming!" Ladrus moaned out as he managed to move his hips and blasted Shamsiel to the throat. Shamsiel moaned as the thick seed began flowing inside her mouth, then to her throat.

She began swallowing more and more until she released her hold of Ladrus' dick with a pop. "DELICIOUS!" She held her cheeks as she began licking her mouth. "That's the best catch ever!"

Ladrus groaned as his large dick still stands tall like an unwavering general.

Seeing this, Shamsiel couldn't help but gasp as she saw Ladrus' dick twitch. "You're not dead?!" Ladrus only groaned as he opened his eyes.

Shamsiel smirked as she squeezed her boobs making milk come out of her nipples. "Well I guess you deserve more then!" Shamsiel immediately dove right in and began rubbing Ladrus' dick with her boobs, while her milk began acting as a lubricant. "There! There! How does it feel? How do my boobs feel?" Ladrus began moaning as he grit his teeth. "So good!" Shamsiel smirked as she opened her mouth and began to rapidly lick the head of Ladrus' dick round and around.

"F-Fuck! So good! Cumming! Take it **ALL**!" Ladrus roared as he got free and grabbed Shamsiel's head and with one big thrust, he came inside, all the while panting.

"We're not done yet." Ladrus said to Shamsiel with a grin as he pushed the Succubus to the floor and took of her thong.

 **"I'll mess you up real good."** Ladrus growled as his eyes turned red. Shamsiel meanwhile, feels scared and at the same time turned on. **"I'll make sure to make you my woman."** And with one big thrust, he pushed his big dick all the way, stretching Shamsiel's pussy as she screamed in pain and pleasure.

Immediately, Ladrus began moving his hips as Shamsiel began moaning quite loudly. Ladrus grinned as he felt the Succubus' pussy tightening its hold around his dick. "You like that you slut? You like my dick don't you?!" Shamsiel was moaning with ecstasy written on her face as her moans got louder each thrust. However…she's denying it.

"P-P-Please! Stop! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum! A Succubus…A Succubus can't cum from a human! Save me!" She moaned out as Ladrus grinned as he began thrusting faster and stronger. And with a howl of pleasure, he came inside Shamsiel, enough to have her unknowingly moan in extreme pleasure. Ladrus, satisfied passed out with Shamsiel right beside him.

 **Lemon over! I repeat! Lemon over!**

 _Next day_

Ladrus groaned as he held his head.

"Aw geez, how much did I drink last night?" He muttered as he got up, not noticing a figure holding out a giggle. "Time to ge-" That was far as he got until a hand held his head softly. And with it, his face being slammed face first full of boobs.

"Hello cutie~!" Ladrus' eyes widened as he heard the voice, causing him to remember last night's events. "For a virgin, you sure did like doing me rough don't ya?" Shamsiel giggled as she let go of Ladrus causing him to look at Shamsiel who is fixing her…dress?

"Now mister, you have to take responsibility for last night!" Ladrus' mouth was open like he was a fish. Thinking that he got the Succubus pregnant, he got on his knees and said sorry over and over again. Shamsiel, meanwhile is laughing while floating.

"Hahahaha! No silly! I'm not pregnant!" Ladrus stopped as he looked at Shamsiel with wide eyes as he got up. "What do you mean by responsibility then?" Shamsiel held her mouth as she began circling Ladrus. "Well the fact that you made me cum last night AND dominate me is a turn on for every living Succubus out there." She winked at Ladrus as she stopped in front of him. "But the thing is, a Succubus CAN'T cum from a human. Such a thing was never heard of. Now with this we make history AND a relationship!" She finished while facing Ladrus' face with hers.

With a grin, she gave Ladrus a deep kiss with tongue of course. But…the door was opened with a drunk Drog. "Hey boss! You want some booze from river town? Its ri-!" He stopped as he saw a, in his drunk eyes, a sexy woman kissing his boss. "…BOYS! BOSS JUST BECAME A MAN! I'M SO P-BLYA!" He closed the door with a slam and left to tell the others, but with the big thud Ladrus heard, he can only guess that Drog fell from the stairs.

"Hehe, it seems that you're group is quite lively in the morning." But once again, the door opened revealing Olga who has closed her eyes, not knowing the sight that was in front of her.

"Ladrus, what's with Dr-" Olga opened her eyes and saw Shamsiel. Said Succubus is waving at her with an innocent smile. "Thanks for the dinner Ladrus! I'm off now!" She quickly teleported as Olga got back to her senses and began shaking Ladrus and asking questions…and THAT is very uncharacteristic of her.

"Why is there a Succubus in your room?! What did she mean dinner?! Did she do anything to you?!" Ladrus didn't even hear the rest of her questions as he got dizzy. Thankfully, Diana came in and stopped Olga from shaking her crush any longer, all the while looking to the side, so she can't see the Excalibur in the room.

"Th-Thanks…Diana." Diana smiled and shook her head as she dragged Olga out of his room. "Well…better get ready for the day then." He said to himself as he grabbed a new pair of shorts and then his gear.

 _Few minutes later_

Ladrus did a final stretch as he left the room. "Well, time to go and see if anything happens." He said to himself as he left the tavern while ignoring his band's questions about what Drog saw.

"I guess I can have everyone explore a bit with me." He muttered as he thought about it for a while and nodded. "Okay! Let's go patrolling!" He entered the tavern and grinned.

 _Several hours later, forest several miles from Alicia's fortress_

It was now afternoon and Ladrus and his group are resting near a river, something Juvia was happy about. Ladrus gave a satisfied sigh as he drank some cold water. "Ladrus, I need to talk to you."

Ladrus turned around to see Rias walking up to him. Ladrus smiled as he lifted himself from the rock he was leaning on. "Sure Rias, what do you need?" Rias closed her eyes calmly as she fixed her cloak. "Its about Shamsiel." Ladrus stopped with cold sweat as he saw Rias open her eyes with a sharp look. "I remember how her magic felt, and funny thing is that I felt some of her magic when I entered your room before we left." Ladrus wiped his mouth with his right hand as he tried to avert his gaze from Rias.

"Would you mind if you explain it to the both of us?" Olga joined in as she walked elegantly. Ladrus began sweating as he tried to think of a way to explain himself.

"Well?" Rias and Olga asked with a glare.

Now here is what Ladrus is asking himself, how did Rias and Olga get along so well? Its probably the fact that they're the only mages in the group. Plus Juvia and Wendy of course.

But then, an explosion rang off in the distance, and with it smoke.

Rena ran towards Ladrus with her girls, away from the smoke. "Dear! Alicia's in trouble! They're being attacked!" Ladrus dropped his canteen and began barking orders. "Alright boys! Let's go and save ourselves a Princess!" His men roared as they ran with Ladrus going first. While the ladies rode on horses to keep up.

"FORWARD!"

 _Alicia's fortress, Church_

Alicia clenched her sword as she glared at the traitor, Prime Minster Beasley. Said traitor is holding Prim hostage.

"Now Princess, please surrender or else I'll have all my men have their way with all the women in here. Of course, Prim too." Alicia's eyes widened as she saw Prim whimper and shake in fear. But nonetheless she stayed strong. She has to.

"If you don't follow my demands then I'll throw Prim to the dogs in five seconds." The Black Dogs grinned as they saw Alicia struggle and shake.

"Five." She failed.

"Four." She was weak.

"Three." But she has to save Prim!

"Two." She has to swallow her pride!

"O-" Then…the sounds of battle cries and pain was heard.

"We are under attack!"

Beasley's eyes widened as a Black Dog reported in. "It's the Snakes!" Beasley's eyes widened as he heard of the news. He clicked his tongue as Prim began struggling. "Go get them! The one who brings the head of their leader gets the privilege to have three women by themselves tonight!" The men roared in lust as most of the Black Dogs left the church for the fight.

However, there are still a few Black Dogs who remained. "Now Alicia, it seems that you are lucky. I'll wait here with all of you to hear the sounds of victory. After all, I waited for you to grow beautiful. I can wait for a battle to end." Alicia glared at Beasley as he grinned.

"Those who stayed with me will have a go with Alicia after I'm finished with her."

 _With Ladrus_

Ladrus dodged a clumsy swing from an Imp as he glared at the enemies. They have numbers, but he and his band have power and can handle even an Orc by themselves. Olga glared at a group of Goblins and Imps as she released a fire spell.

Drog laughed as he sliced and Orc in half with his axe. His boys following their battle instincts along with him.

Wendy healed some injured members as Diana and Rena protected her.

Juvia rained water spears at the enemies as she and Rias stood side by side.

"Kill Ladrus and we get a reward!" Ladrus narrowed his eyes as he decapitated a Black Dog soldier. He back flipped as he dodged a war hammer. The Black Dog soldier grinned as he did a side swing. But that was a mistake.

"Hmph, you are slow!" Ladrus jumped at the right moment as he skewered the man's head with his swords. He narrowed his eyes as he blocked a swing from another Black Dog soldier. The man grinned as he began overpowering Ladrus. But it soon stopped when an arrow found its way to his brain.

Ladrus got up and smirked as he saw several soldiers charging towards him. Ladrus charged as he jumped and landed on an unsuspecting soldier's back. Ladrus did a quick swing to the man's head and continued charging towards the group.

He dodged to the right and swung his left sword to the man's chest making him bleed and die. He ducked as he thrusts his flaming sword to the soldier's heart, he then took a step back and used his sword's handle to break the nose of a soldier.

Ladrus grinned as he saw an Orc charging at him without and plans at all. He charged as well and did a slide as soon as he got close, while sliding he raised his flaming sword and sliced at the Orc's crotch making it roar in pain. Afterwards, Ladrus stood up and decapitated the Orc.

"Boss! Head to the church, there are some hostages over there!" Rena informed Ladrus as she shot at an Orc's eyes.

"Got it! Hold them off while I free them!" Ladrus shouted out as he dodged a lot of weapons to reach the church.

 _Church_

Ladrus kicked the door open and glared at the old man holding Prim hostage. "Heh, so it seems that the traitor has appeared eh?" Ladrus swung down to remove the blood from his swords. "Traitor? Please, I never once considered joining any of you." Ladrus stated as he closed the door. Thankfully, all the windows are stained glass and the only light in the room are the candles.

 **"Hahaha! Feed me his heart!"** Ladrus continued glaring at the old man as his guards laughed. "Well, I will call you a fool then!" Ladrus scowled at the man, but gave a hidden smirk. "Now that you're here I don't know what to do. I have some guards and a bunch of prisoners. All of them, nuns, unarmed or injured soldiers and peasants even." Beasley chuckled as he groped Prim's left breast. Ladrus glared at Beasley harshly as his knuckled turned white. Alicia, meanwhile glared at Beasley with hate. "YOU DAMN MONSTER!"

"Do anything to them and I'll make sure you die slowly and painfully." Beasley began sweating a bit as he grinned. "I know, why do you think I have some of my guards have their swords pointed at the prisoners? Surely you don't want them killed?" Ladrus smirked as he saw enough Darklings have spawned and laughed.

Startled, Beasley could only shiver as he watched Ladrus laugh like a madman. "Tell me old man, what is something that you can never trust no matter how safe it is?" The Darklings got on position as they all silently laughed. Beasley grit his teeth as he tried to put up a brave act "What is this? A bluff? Ha! I'm the one in power here! Not you!"

Ladrus grinned as he approached Beasley a little. "The one thing you can never trust when I'm your enemy is…" Ladrus stopped as his eyes stared at the soul of the trembling old man. "The Dark." Immediately, the Darkling dropped down and began attacking the guards. Some guards are mauled, some are ripped to shreds, and some are even being farted or pissed on.

Beasley trembled as the sounds of his guards screaming in pain filled his ears, making him hold his ears. Prim, finally released, ran straight to Alicia, who is now shielding Prim's ears and eyes from the sight. "Tell me old man, why did you betray your people?" Ladrus asked with a glare as he squatted down to meet the downed old man. "Answer correctly and I'll give you mercy." Beasley shook as he glared at Ladrus.

"I…I-I want power! I want to fuck Alicia! I want to be a ki-!" That was as far as he got until Ladrus punched him in the gut, strong enough to knock him unconscious.

'…You're heart…ain't worth it for the Darkness.' Ladrus thought darkly as he looked at the crowd of prisoners.

 **AND CUT! Now for those who want the reason of the lemon...well it just got in my mind and I was like, why the fuck not? Now I will guarantee this. This story will NOT be focused on lemons. It will be focused on cutting Vault's balls and making a kabab out of it...okay that is an image I cannot unsee. Now if any of you guys wonder WHY Shamsiel first. Well for one, she is a Succubus so its kinda normal in hentais, two, its the best way I can think of as some kind of...first impression.**

 **Now for those wondering WHY Ladrus acted like that in the lemon. Well the Darkness IS a demon. So you guys can say that Ladrus is half demon. So that's why, I doubled/tripled his libido...like all the demons in Kuroinu. But don't worry! He won't be a BIG horndog. He can control it...but not on bed. Now that is all my friends!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys and happy new year! This will my first chapter for 2018! Now I apologize for not updating...but...I guess that's what happens when you enjoy your laptop too much and being lazy doesn't help either...ANYWAYS! I still have lots of shit to do...goddamn this fucking tasks!**

 **Also, a lot of people don't like Rias. Well if you don't like it then get the flip out! Now as for future chapters and arcs it WILL have crossovers. So a warning to my readers. To those who don't like MORE crossovers...well...sorry, I guess. Now for the future chapters and arcs, I've been thinking for quite a while. I'm still debating on what anime series will I use. But so far. I'm leaning towards Queen's Blade, Re:Zero, Overlord (anime), and Akame Ga Kill...and I already have a plan on how Ladrus will get to the respective anime's worlds. Something that is most likely easy for most. If you want, you can give me some anime that contains magic, supernatural, and of course, some girls for Ladrus to add to his harem...what? Is that not required?**

 **Anyways, I guess I've taken too much of your time...and some space for this, well, GO!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Alicia stared at Ladrus as he looked at her.

She has fought demons before...but this feeling...it is more demonic than what she has faced. For a moment, she thought that Ladrus is here to give a more...humiliating and traumatizing act. But that all changed when he looked at her with a soft smile.

'W-What? Why did he...change? His aura was that of a demon's but now I can't seem to sense any of it.' She was a knight and a swordsman at most. But she can sense auras thanks to her training and skirmishes with Olga's minions.

Ladrus kneeled down and looked at her in the eyes. "Are you alright Lady Alicia?" She gave a slow nod as she unconsciously released Prim from her hold.

"Lady Alicia, Lady Prim...please, stand I wish you no harm." Ladrus said gently as he held the hands of both princesses and helped them stand.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Diana holding her sword. "Ladrus! The Kuroinu are retreating what do you want us to do?" Ladrus looked back and he instantly had an answer. "Hunt them down, we can't afford to have the rest escape and meet up with Vault's army. If possible, take them prisoner. But don't grant them mercy." Diana nodded as she left with haste.

'Now that the others know...I guess I can have Johnny and the others work now.' Ladrus thought as he stood up and took a dark breathe. "Johnny! Get your boys and help Diana and the others hunt down the stragglers."

Instantly, Johnny appeared along with several Darklings, this in turn scared the hostages as they look at the Darklings with fear.

 **"You got it monkey! Oi! You there! Stop pissing around!"** Johnny shouted as he pointed out a Darkling who is having a grand time pissing on the former Prime Minister, Beasley.

After the Darkling all went and used the shadows to disappear. The women who were all captured looked at Ladrus with curiosity in their eyes.

"Lady Alicia, Lady Prim...I will explain this later along with the rest of the shields later. Right now, you have your home to rebuild and a traitor to interrogate." Alain stated as he stepped out of the church. Despite it being holy ground, his Darklings can still enter or spawn. He looked at his hands with a small glare. 'Is it getting stronger?' He asked himself as he clenched both fists.

'Then I guess I have to end this war quick.'

 _Alicia's POV_

Alicia stared at Ladrus leaving form with grateful eyes. She gritted her teeth as she remembered how helpless her situation was earlier. 'I still have a lot to learn.' She thought as she clenched her fists. "I will have to repay Ladrus." She muttered as she held her shaking hand.

"Alicia?" She turned to see her sweet little cousin/sister, Prim. "Prim, how are you?" She asked with a smile. Prim gave an innocent smile as she held Alicia's hand. "I am fine, I just wish I wasn't so helpless." She said softly as her head lowered, hiding her beautiful eyes. Alicia, however, wasn't going to let her do or say that. "No! You are not like that! You didn't know what is happening...that's why..."

Prim looked at Alicia with curiosity as Alicia clenched her teeth and closed her eyes tightly. "Its...my fault." Prim was shocked as she saw tears forming from her eyes. "I was weak! I couldn't do anything when Beasley had you! I wanted to fight back but I couldn't!" Right now Alicia fell to her knees as she held onto Prim, because for her, she failed because she was weak. Too weak to decide anything, too weak to save Prim by herself.

Prim looked at Alicia in concern as she held onto her cousin/sister. She looked at Ladrus with eyes of concern as he continued walking. With only one thing on her mind.

'What are you?'

 _Normal POV, Routed Kuroinu group_

Several Kuroinu soldiers were resting as they retreated from the Snakes. "D-Damn! If only those Snakes didn't interfere!" An injured grunt cursed as he held on to his wounded shoulder. "Yeah, we would be having fun with those bitches by now." His buddy calmly replied, but no one is fooled. They all lost friends, the anger is evident on everyone's eyes.

"We don't have time to complain, we have to report this to the Boss." Everyone agreed as they all stood up. "Stay in the shadows! If we get spotted then we won't last a minute if we engage in a fight." The captain of the group warned as they all went deeper into the forest, with the forest providing cover with its leaves, branches, and shadows.

But they made a mistake by staying in the shadows.

 _Night time, forest_

The captain sighed as he looked at his group. So far, they were doing good. Luckily, they escaped. The only problem is the injured ones. They have no medic. What's worse is that they are still a couple of days away from the Black Fortress.

"If the Snakes are still searching for us, then we'll have to move once its dawn." He muttered as he looked at the skies.

It looked peaceful. But unknown to his group they were being watched...by mischievous little eyes that look at their punching bags with unexplained excitement.

Johnny grinned as he intentionally stepped on a stick, alerting the captain and a few grunts.

"Men! Get ready!" The captain shouted as he took out his sword.

Johnny looked at the excited Darklings, one was about to charge in, but he silenced the Darkling by putting his finger on his mouth and shh'ed the Darkling. He pointed to some branches making some Darklings nod excitedly as they quickly but silently climbed the trees.

Some of them have clubs, but the majority of them settled for thick branches and rocks. Johnny grinned as he grabbed a fallen branch and finally...

 **"Get them!"** One by one, the Darklings that climbed on the trees fell down on a bunch of unsuspecting grunts, startling and surprising said grunts. Others charged and jumped on their prey as they began their attack.

The captain was terrified as his group were ambushed. Johnny jumped as he hit the still captain with his branch.

They all laughed maniacally as they all started riding on the grunts' heads. Some went on ahead and bashed their sticks and stones on to the heads and bodies of their new toys. One grinned as he reeled his head and bashed his head on the frightened grunt's head, which results in the grunt falling down back first. His nose was broken as the Darkling looked at his toy and grinned. **"Oops?"**

The injured are no better as their already injured bodies are given more bruises and injuries. But Johnny made sure to keep the Darklings from crossing the line.

Johnny looked at the tied up prisoners as the Darklings look at the grunts with scary grins showing their sharp teeth.

 **"Now let's get these buggers to monkey, eh?"** One by one, the Darklings grabbed a prisoner and dragged them to the darkness as the ones who were awake screamed in fear of dying.

 _Alicia's meeting room_

Ladrus sighed as he looked at the table. Five crystals lay on the table. Alicia and Prim are just beside each other as they waited for the meeting to start.

Suddenly, the five crystals glow meaning that the meeting has started.

 _"Lady Alicia, what is it that is so urgent?"_

Before Alicia can reply, Ladrus beat her to it. "Lady Celestine, good evening. The reason why I had Lady Alicia call for a meeting is because of...two news." Ladrus said the last part rather hesitantly as he stood up.

 _"Hmm? Then it must be about the Kuroinu, isn't it?"_ The voice of Ruu-Ruu came from one of the crystals as Ladrus cleared his throat. "Yes, Lady Ruu-Ruu, but the other is about...me." Ladrus said it softly as he looked at Alicia.

Alicia nodded as she looked at the crystal in the middle. "Lady Celestine, earlier we were attacked by the Kuroinu...and there was a traitor among my people." Alicia held her voice as she still felt betrayed by the man that raised her.

 _"...And who was this traitor?"_ Kaguya asked as Alicia was opening and closing her mouth, unable to say it...after all, Beasley was like a father to her.

Ladrus, seeing Alicia's predicament sighed as he cleared his throat. "Its Former-Prime Minister Beasley, my ladies." Everyone was silent. No one talked for a few seconds as they all digested the information.

Alicia sat down as she bit her lip. Prim looked at her with concern as she held her hand to comfort her. Ladrus looked at Alicia sadly as he turned his gaze to the crystals. "Lady Celestine, like I said a couple of days ago, there WILL be traitors among the people. Please do understand that even a weak old man can help the Kuroinu if he wants to." Ladrus stated as he closed his eyes.

 _"So...what should we do?"_ Maia asked as Ladrus sat down, clearly thinking hard. He looked at his hand as he grit his teeth. 'I have to tell them!' He thought as his eyes burned with determination.

"...If I may, Lady Celestine." Ladrus stood up once more as his bangs shadowed his eyes. "Use me." There was a few seconds of silence until...

 _"Use...you?"_ Celestine asked, clearly confused as Ladrus looked at Alicia and Prim. "...Yes. Use me, I can end this war...but...I doubt I'll survive."

"No!" The doors flew open revealing Olga and her two subordinates. "If you take the Kuroinu alone, you won't stand a chance! You saw how powerless you were when you were struck with that Light magic! Even if you kill their mages, you still won't stand a chance!" She yelled as she got in front of Ladrus. She was keeping it hidden, but Ladrus can see it. Olga knew he was going to use the Darkness.

Ladrus gave a soft smile as he held Olga's free hand. "Thank you for caring for my well being...but I have to do this...I have to tell them." Ladrus closed his eyes as he faced the crystals.

"Lady Celestine...everyone, I am sorry for not saying this sooner...but...I'm not human...not anymore." Once again, silence.

Prim looked at Ladrus worriedly as he got ready to say it. But she knows, that even if he told them what he is...she will never hate him. How can she hate him if he has a kind soul?

"I am...a demon." Gasps are heard as Celestine hear what Ladrus said. Kaguya and Ruu-Ruu were calm, Alicia clenched her fists, Claudia kept silent, Maia's eyes widened, Celestine was too shocked to say anything, Prim however, is not having any of it.

"But...you are not a demon." Prim stood up as she walked towards Ladrus with the grace of a princess. "You are human...you can't be a demon if you have a kind heart." Ladrus's eyes widened as he stared at Prim in shock.

"Because I saw it...you are a very kind man that helps people."

 _Flashback, an hour after the Darklings left_

Prim exited the church after Alicia fell asleep due to exhaustion, the soldiers took Beasley to the dungeon as she decided to take a walk and help the people who have suffered.

Everywhere she goes, she saw many grieving women and children mourning as they see the body of someone they love. Someone they held dearly. She kept walking with a sad look as she looked at the courtyard, full of many injured people.

Then she saw it.

Ladrus was taking care of a wounded child, and he was doing it while smiling at the child. She can see him talk to the child, cheering the child up as he bandaged and covered the child's wounds. Finally, Ladrus nodded as he picked up the child and handed the child to a woman.

She knew it. He was a kind hearted man.

 _Flashback end_

"But that doesn't mean I'm human!...I am a vessel. A vessel of something far more evil that Orcs are nothing compared to it! I can't possibly be a human if I keep helping this demon inside of me by killing!" He shouted as he looked at Prim, she still held her determination as she approached Ladrus.

Alicia is worried that Prim may have angered the mercenary. But somehow...she trusts Prim.

Ladrus took a step back as Olga approached and held his face.

"Hear me Ladrus, you are human! Do not deny it! I know about the Darkness! It doesn't make you a demon! You are only a host that it needs to feed and grow stronger, you are still a human...a human that I admire and respect!" She shouted as she looked at Ladrus with an angry look.

"...Ladrus." Came in the voice of Celestine as everyone stopped what they were doing.

 _"I order you to fight the Kuroinu."_ Everyone was shocked aside from Ladrus, Claudia, Kaguya, and Ruu-Ruu.

"Celestine!" Olga was beyond shocked as she glared at the crystal, trying to burn Celestine with her gaze.

 _"...alongside the Seven Shields and Olga Discordia."_ This time, Ladrus is shocked as he looked at the crystal with a bewildered look. "L-Lady Celestine?...why? If we win with me alive then the Darkness will become stronger!"

This time, Olga spoke as she looked at Ladrus. "But it does not mean that you can't control it even if its powerful." Echidna walked forward while holding a book. "What do you mean?" Olga nodded as she gave a beautiful smile.

"Before we left, I was searching for an answer about the Darkness inside you. Then, I found Celestine's library."

 _"*Gasp* Olga! You went to my library?!"_

Olga smirked as she looked at the crystal in the middle. "You did told me that I can enter any room with your permission. Plus, that library is not even guarded...let alone a sign that just says library."

Ladrus gave a faint smile as he watched the interaction.

 _"But still!"_

"Anyways, I went to Celestine's library. Then I saw a shelf that contains the different demons of the past and present. Every single book contains a description of every demon. Of course I was interested in this book so I read it the entire day. At the last page however...is the demon that Ladrus has."

Everyone was silent as they all listened to Olga. She took the book from Echidna as she skipped the pages that did not matter to her. She stopped as she began reading the words.

"The Darkness, an unknown demon that invades the body of a human. The Darkness will rest, but it will know when it shall reveal itself to its host. The most desired time will be when the host wants revenge."

Ladrus slowly nodded as he remembered the time when he attempted to save the women from the Orcs that raided his village.

"When the Darkness is released, those that have a weak mind will turn into its body. Those that succumb to insanity will allow the Darkness to kill more. The more it kills the more stronger it grows."

Ladrus gritted his teeth as he looked down on the ground. 'That's why I want to face the Kuroinu alone! So that I can finally die!' He thought, forgetting how Nel, his mother and his friends amd companions would feel.

"But the Darkness has two weaknesses. Light and the Holy element. The Darkness is weak against Light and Holy magic. The mere presence of a divine being will scare the Darkness. However, the Darkness cannot turn its host into a demon. It can only help fight its host and heal them."

Nobody saw it but Celestine was in deep thought. 'So that's why I felt something from Ladrus when we first met.'

"Nobody knows what the history of the Darkness is as it suddenly appeared many years ago." Everyone saw and heard Olga click her tongue as she looked at a ripped page.

"There was more, but it seems that the page is missing." Olga muttered as she closed the book.

 _"...Ladrus...as you have heard. You are not a demon. When this is all over...please visit me."_ Everyone was confused as they all tried to understand what that meant.

 **"NO! I will not be sealed!"** Ladrus held his head as he shook it off something that was noticed by Olga.

'So I'm not a demon...heh, guess I just have to be in charge for the rest of my life.' Ladrus thought as he stood straight.

After a few seconds, Ladrus looked at the middle crystal and nodded. "Lady Celestine...I am a mercenary and I have the heart of one. I will do as you wish."

Celestine giggled as everyone relaxed. "S-So...can I hire you?" Ladrus looked at a flustered Alicia as she looked at him with her blue eyes.

Prim looked at Alicia and smiled brightly. "So? Sir Ladrus? Will you accept?"

Ladrus looked at Prim, then Alicia confusingly and gave a hesitant nod. Prim gave a cute cheery smile as she looked at Ladrus. "Then please help us rebuild and heal the people!"

Ladrus stared at Prim with wide eyes and an open mouth for a few seconds and gave a soft smile as he approached Prim. He gave a bow as he looked at Prim.

"As you wish, my ladies."

 **Cut! Now that that's done...yep still got a lotta shit to do. Anyways! Thanks for reading, leave a review for how I did! I'm not much of a drama maker so...this might be a bit bad. I don't do drama that much just...nothing like that. Forgive me if you don't like the chapter. Also! Like the bit of a description I gave for the Darkness? Now I also wish to say that I am sorry for not updating once again...now next chapter will be the growing relationship of both Alicia and Prim with Ladrus! Then the next chapter after that...maybe something even...romantic between Alicia and Ladrus...**

 **Also. I will reveal the other mystery character and yes, she is from Sekirei. Would reccomend watching that anime first though. Its really good...I might even make another story for that...that anime is full of this and that...boobs and butts...**

 **AHEM! Anyways! Belated Happy New Year! See ya guys on the next chapter!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys! DWG here! Now I apologize for not updating a while, school has given me a shit ton of work which I'm still gonna finish in a week. Graduation is just around the corner. Now please do mind that I tried to keep this chapter long until I ran out of ideas on how to write this and that. Only for me to get back on writing the next day.**

 **Anyways! This chapter and the next few will be filler so just a fair warning to those who don't like filler.**

 **So anyways! Nothing much to say! Enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Ladrus narrowed his eyes at Beasley and some captured soldiers. Said traitor and enemies are being tortured. A slow but painful torture…no…more like a bloodbath. No prisoner is spared as they all endured the pain they are all in.

Some are whipped, some are boiled in cauldrons, some are even having their balls get frostbite from some mages skilled in ice magic. But Beasley? He gets to have to watch with a first class seat like any noble of his status…except this seat is VERY unwanted. After all…he is strapped on a chair with his eyes forced open with some magic.

His eyes are full of fear as he watched the torture his fellow men have endured…and the worst part? Aside from Ladrus all their torturers are women whose choice of clothing is as revealing as ever, which results in an even more severe punishment.

The punishment? Get a boner and you can say goodbye to your manhood AND anal virginity…and all of it was Ladrus's idea.

He himself will off any cocks and balls, while the women will grab some worms and rotten food and jam it straight through their anuses right after they spread them butt cheeks of course.

 **(AN: That has got to hurt! But which will you choose? A pineapple? Or a watermelon?)**

Once that is done. They will either wait or forcefully pull it out and grab a metal rod and heat it with fire magic and...thrust it straight through their holes. After that, they will be locked up until they starve or bleed out.

And with one example from a random soldier. The rest shut up and endured…after all…other than the random soldier, they will all be healed. Because…they will have other uses in the future.

Now Alicia, despite her hatred, wouldn't do this…normally. So why did she allow Ladrus and a couple of sadistic women do this?

Well let's go back to when the battle for Feoh was over.

 **(AN: FINALLY! I GOT A NAME RIGHT!)**

 _A week before the torture_

Ladrus wiped some sweat as he watched the wall being repaired. Right now, he is taking a break from helping out with the people. Right beside him is Alicia, who is also tired.

But one thing that many will question. Alicia's leadership. Sure they won the battle, but at what cost? Hundreds possibly thousands of life wasted and scarred. This will surely spark a rebellion from the people because they WILL question Alicia's leadership. Perhaps even sparking some men that think that men are stronger than women. Which will turn into a power struggle between Alicia and a few power hungry nobles.

Ladrus has a solution…but since Alicia is a knight and even worse Claudia's apprentice. Chivalry is in her heart. Something that will not do if Alicia wants to win with her virginity intact. Ladrus knows that the world will never play by your rules. Because people will always be afraid to die, they will do everything to live. One example is the Orc leader he killed when he first used the Darkness. Pride, riches, lives of others…desperation. Everything can be thrown away or offered with the blink of an eye…just to save themselves.

Alicia is a strong woman but she is also weak. She has the title of a knight and the heart of one as well. Ladrus grimaced…he has to change her. She can keep her title but she has to change her ways. Because this will not be a war between knights. It is a war between knights and monsters and mercenaries. And their enemies will do everything to win. Especially with cheap tactics.

'I have to open Lady Alicia's eyes…I have to show her that this world will not and will never play by her rules.' He thought with burning conviction as he stood up. He made his way to the barracks and took two wooden swords.

"Sir Ladrus, what are you doing?" The voice of Prim asked as Ladrus turned around to face the innocent princess making his eyes soft as he walked towards her with a kind smile.

"Just grabbing some practice swords and to have a spar with Lady Alicia." Prim tilted her head as she looked at Ladrus with innocent eyes. "What for? And she's tired as well." Ladrus nodded as he passed by Prim. "That's the point, I have to show her that no one will wait for her to recover. Such will be the ways of our enemies." Ladrus muttered loud enough for Prim to hear. He gritted his teeth as he walked away.

"I can't believe it…She is still young and I told her that?" Ladrus questioned his ways as he made his way to the training grounds.

 _Few minutes later, with Alicia_

Alicia was worried. She received a message from Ladrus to meet him at the training grounds. She walked quickly with her chin up high as she wondered what is going on.

'An attack? No, Ladrus is there along with a few knights.' She opened the door as she went to the center of the training grounds.

Right there, in front of her is Ladrus with a pair of wooden swords.

Ladrus nodded as he walked a few steps forward. "Lady Alicia, I apologize for this. But it is urgent." And now Alicia is more focused now more than ever. "Spar with me."

Alicia remained staring at Ladrus for a few seconds until…

"What?! You made me come all the way here just for a spar?!" Ladrus just simply nodded as he threw the other wooden sword at her. Alicia's eyes widened as she quickly grabbed the wooden sword.

Ladrus remained calm as he charged. Once again, Alicia was shocked as she blocked a downward swing. She gritted her teeth as she looked at Ladrus's eyes. "What are you doing?! Attacking while someone is not ready?! Dishonorable!" Ladrus jumped away as he did a handstand and went back to his stance. He stood straight as he looked at an angry Alicia.

'I have to do this Lady Alicia…but I will apologize later.' Ladrus thought as he charged once more and did a flurry of hard strikes. Alicia blocked a swing aimed at her head, she then roared as she did a thrust. Ladrus smirked as he dodged the thrust with a roll and grabbed some dirt. He threw the dust to Alicia's eyes making her fall back while getting the dust out of her eyes. Alicia began to rigorously rub her eyes while she began getting up.

"You bastard! Such cheap tricks!" She shouted as Ladrus nodded and kicked Alicia's legs causing her to fall to the ground.

As soon as Alicia opened her eyes, she was greeted by the blade of the wooden sword. "I win." Ladrus announced with a smirk. Alicia glared at Ladrus as she slapped the blade away. She stood up and dusted herself off as she kept on thinking on what to do to Ladrus.

"So…is that all? Are you satisfied?" Ladrus shook his head as he approached Alicia. "No this is not self-satisfaction, this is about how the way you should fight from now on." And at that, Alicia is outraged as she glared at Ladrus even more. "What?! And soil the code of all knights?!" Ladrus scoffed as he looked at Alicia. "Listen Alicia! If you keep on fighting fair then you will lose! Do not forget that our enemies are mercenaries and monsters and they will not hesitate to use dirty tactics to get the better of us! You should do well if you do as I say or else you will crumble easily."

Alicia just stared at Ladrus for a few seconds until she lowered her head. "Remember what happened earlier? Beasley held Lady Prim hostage and you were powerless to save her. That is what our enemies will do if they have the chance…no, they will always have the chance to do so." Alicia just kept looking at the ground as she clenched her fists. "The world will not play by the rules Alicia, when you fight an enemy, it is the rules of survival that will come in. Meaning, your enemy will do everything to have his way with you."

Alicia remained quiet as her bangs shadowed her eyes. "Now, tell me Lady-no Alicia, would you rather sacrifice your chivalry and fight this war longer? Or would you rather keep your chivalry and be one of the first to fall?...The choice is yours and make sure to keep it into that head of yours." Alicia remained quiet as she held her tears.

For a few minutes, both mercenary and knight stood there, one awaits the answer, and one struck by two sides.

Finally, Alicia looked at Ladrus with eyes full of tears. "I'm such a weak kni-no woman aren't I? Everything I did…my training to become one of the best…is all for nothing then?" Ladrus remained calm as he watched Alicia cry and talk.

"So that's it? All of my hardwork for Prim and myself is gone? Please…tell me Ladrus." Ladrus took a step forward and embraced Alicia. "No…you are not weak. You are strong, you just didn't know what to expect, you came and yet you didn't know the truth of this world. Nobody will play by the rules you know, that is why…you make your own rules. You fight not for honor, not for name, and not for chivalry, you fight to win for yourself and everybody you care for…for Prim especially."

Ladrus took a deep breathe as he let it sink in. "Alicia, I know change is hard. But if you wish to keep yourself and others safe…then you have to accept change."

Alicia held Ladrus tightly in a hug as she cried her eyes out. Ladrus smiled softly as he rubbed Alicia's back. "Do not worry, you must rest. Let Lady Prim and I handle things today. Especially with our prisoners."

Alicia remained quiet for a few seconds until she looked at Ladrus while backing away.

"Permission…granted." Ladrus smiled as he did a bow. "Thank you Lady Alicia." Alicia huffed a bit as she rubbed her remaining tears. "Stop that." Ladrus raised his head to look at Alicia with a questioning gaze. "Just call me Alicia from now on." Ladrus smiled as he stood straight. "As you wish Alicia." Alicia smiled as she looked at Ladrus. "Are you sure you're a mercenary?" Ladrus just chuckled. "What can I say? I'm one hell of a mercenary." Ladrus joked as he turned to the right only to be frozen as he saw someone that made him worry for all the men in the area…not including the prisoners of course.

 _Flashback end_

"P-Please! Have mercy!" A desperate man pleaded as he was pushed towards Ladrus. "You know the punishment. Besides…DID YOU SHOW MERCY WHEN YOU KILLED MY FATHER?!" A woman roared as she dug her heel through the whimpering man's stomach.

Ladrus looked at the woman for a second and felt her rage through her metal mask. She hid her body in a robe with white and blue forming an eagle. However, her robe did nothing to hide her supple ass and her breasts are also not so big but not so small either.

Ladrus nodded as he took out a rusty, chipped, and old sword. The man desperately tried to get away, but the woman smirked as her heel began sinking into his stomach making the man cough blood.

"S-Stop it!" Ladrus smirked evilly as he had an idea.

He spun the sword around until the handle faced the woman. "You do it. I have to talk to Lady Alicia."

The woman widened her eyes until she accepted the sword and gave the scared man a dark look through her mask.

 _Few minutes later_

Ladrus opened the door leading to Alicia's office. For a few days, Ladrus has watched Alicia work. He can properly see how much Alicia cares for her people. Homes are starting to be rebuilt, supplies for the victims, even going as far as expanding the living space for a local orphanage.

Right now, Alicia is on her desk writing a report to Celestine. Ladrus smiled as Alicia wiped her head with a handkerchief in hand. He waited for a few more seconds until Alicia sighed and leaned her back to her chair.

"Tired?" Alicia quickly opened her eyes as she quickly straightened her back causing her modest breasts to jiggle. "L-Ladrus!" Said mercenary chuckled as Alicia held her chest for a moment before smiling. "How long have you been there?" Alicia asked as she sat down and motioned Ladrus to take a seat in front of her desk. Ladrus nodded as he approached the chair. "Enough to see you write your report to Lady Celestine." He sat down as he smiled at Alicia, who has a bit of pink on her cheeks.

"So, what are you reporting about?" Ladrus asked as he eyed Alicia with a smile. Alicia blushed as she looked down at the report. "J-Just that we are starting to rebuild and I'm just requesting for more supplies for the people." Ladrus nodded as a maid entered with a cart of tea and some teacups.

Ladrus watched the maid push the cart with calm patience as she stopped and served tea to Alicia and him. "Hmm…did they know that I was about to see you? If so, then they're extremely thoughtful." Ladrus mused as he drank some tea.

"Actually, Sir Ladrus, I requested them to bring some tea while you're in the office." A cute voice rang out as Ladrus turned his head to look at Prim, who was gracefully walking with her hands held together.

"Prim! How are the children?" Prim sat carefully as she fixed her dress. "They are doing wonderful especially with that woman…what is her name again?" Ladrus chuckled as he set his cup down and looked at Prim. "Let me guess, does she have black and brown hair?" Prim nodded with curiosity as Ladrus smiled. "Then its Diana, she always likes kids. In fact, I won't be surprised if she'll be a great mother." Ladrus said while looking at the windows with a soft smile, something that didn't go unnoticed by Alicia.

Alicia grumbled silently as she glared at Ladrus for a few seconds. Prim giggled quietly as she looked at Ladrus. "There is also that Undine, Juvia, I think her name was?" Ladrus nodded as took another sip. Meanwhile, Alicia's eyebrows are twitching while she drinks her tea.

 _3 hours later_

Ladrus watched Kotonoha do her swordplay with fascination. As far as he can tell, she is a master with the way of the sword. 'The only problem is her fear of men.' Ladrus thought with a sweatdrop as Kotonoha finished her swordplay by slicing a water droplet in half.

Kotonoha took a deep breathe as she sheathed her katana. Ladrus smiled as he approached Kotonoha while clapping.

Startled, Kotonoha quickly turned around and saw Ladrus clapping with a kind smile. "Good work, Kotonoha. You won't be having any problems once you rid yourself of your fear. In fact, I won't be surprised if you become a renowned swordswoman." Kotonoha sheepishly smiled as she calmed down. Ladrus can clearly see her fear being gone. If not, its just for a bit.

"W-Well…its thanks to you, Sir Ladrus." Ladrus sighed as he crossed his arms. "You know you can call me without honorifics, right?" Kotonoha nodded as she closed her eyes. "Yes, but such a thing would be disrespectful." Ladrus did a hand motion to follow him as he led her to a hill. "Kotonoha, we are friends. There is no need to be formal. Whether you are a new recruit or a veteran, everyone is the same, basically, everyone in a group is a family. In my band, no one else is higher and no one else is lower…well even if they call me boss I still consider them as my equals." Kotonoha stopped as she stared at Ladrus. "But…" Kotonoha trailed off as she tried to find the right words. Ladrus chuckled in amusement as he watched Kotonoha struggle to find the right words.

"Kotonoha, calm down." Ladrus said as he held Kotonoha's shoulders. Kotonoha flinched a bit as she widened her eyes as she stared at Ladrus calming green eyes. "We are friends. Companions if you will it. And even better, family." Ladrus began walking away as he headed towards the castle, leaving Kotonoha to her thoughts…and past.

 _Next day_

Ladrus walked past various servants and guards as he went towards the dungeon. After passing through the pair of guards, screams of pain and terror reached his ears as he continued walking, thinking about the discussion last night.

 _Flashback, last night, meeting room_

Entering the room, Ladrus calmly closed the door as he eyed the five crystals in the room. The crystals glowed as the meeting has started.

"Sir Ladrus, glad to see that you are fine." Prim greeted as Ladrus smiled and bowed. "And I thank you for your concern Lady Prim." He didn't see it, but Prim pouted a bit on the last part.

 _"Then, now that Sir Ladrus is here, shall we commence with the meeting?"_ A chorus of agreements echoed throughout as Ladrus sat on a free chair just beside Alicia.

 _"Lady Alicia, how are your people?"_ Alicia stood up as she faced the five crystals. "All is fine Lady Celestine. We are still currently rebuilding homes. And the church is currently taking care of those who have lost their homes. Sir Ladrus's band are also providing food in order to further help us in the passing days." Ladrus smiled proudly as he looked at the window to see Diana and Wendy serving food to the guards and some still hungry people.

 _"Sir Ladrus."_ Ladrus stood up as he faced the center crystal.

 _"How are the prisoners?"_ Everyone turned serious…aside from Prim who is just worried. "They are currently being tortured for information. Unfortunately, none of them have any valuable information…however, now that I think about it. One prisoner did say that they went after Lady Alicia first because she was weak." Immediately, Alicia scowled as her fists began shaking while she grits her teeth quietly.

"And because of that, I tortured him for several hours until I got what he meant." Ladrus stated coldly as he looked at all the crystals.

"The Kuroinu has been around for many years, so I'm sure that they have made friends with each of your people. Vault has probably met plenty of people who have ambitions, desires. Such proof is that pig Beasley himself." At the mention of that name Prim immediately held Alicia's hand which has turned almost white.

"He will not be their last ally…but enough about that, what that prisoner meant earlier was because Alicia cared for her people. That is why she is the perfect target for men who use cheap tactics. Because from what I have observed, Alicia would rather protect another life and think of her life later."

 _"Just like a true knight."_ The voice of Claudia was heard as Ladrus nodded in agreement.

"Even if they did not provide me useful information, I have quite possibly figured out Vault's next target." All fell silent as they all stared at Ladrus who is now eyeing Maia's crystal.

"Since Vault will most likely resort to underhanded tactics, I won't be surprised if he uses the feelings of a woman like you Lady Maia." Ladrus stated calmly as he narrowed his eyes at the crystal.

 _"What?"_ Ladrus nodded as he sat down on his chair with both his elbows leaning on the table as his hands cover his mouth. "Now…unless Vault is dense as a rock, which I doubt he is, most likely his next target will be you." Maia couldn't even talk as she tried to digest the information word by word.

 _"Thank you Sir Ladrus, now that he has spoken, I wish for everyone to fortify their defenses. Once word comes that the Kuroinu are attacking, I will have Lady Claudia, Lady Ruu-Ruu, Lady Alicia, and Sir Ladrus to assemble an army and help defend the lands."_ Everyone made choruses of agreement as Ladrus simply closed his eyes.

 _"Now that we have finished that. What should we do to the prisoners?"_ Celestine asked as Ladrus opened his eyes and stared at the center crystal.

 _"Shall we send them to work as slaves?"_ Ruu-Ruu asked as Ladrus looked at her crystal. " _I need more ore to finish arming my men, and hopefully others as well."_

"A noble goal Lady Ruu-Ruu, but also not a suitable punishment." Ruu-Ruu made a sound of amusement as Ladrus simply stared at her crystal passively.

"While it may help us, but in the long run they will either simply escape, kill themselves, or even worse join up with Vault." Ruu-Ruu made a sound of curiosity as Ladrus sighed. "If the Kuroinu managed to either claim you and your people or rescue them, then they will become soldiers once again to the cause of the Kuroinu."

 _"…Hmm, good job boy. It seems that you are capable of being able to see possible outcomes."_ Ladrus's brows twitch as he held a forced smile.

 _"So what should we do? Imprisonment or letting them work. That's how we usually do things around here."_ Maia stated as everyone began thinking of ways.

Seeing that everyone is under a predicament Ladrus stood up, letting all eyes on him. "If we truly need a method that helps us. I have one, although most of you will probably not agree with me."

All is silent that one can hear the sounds of dancing from outside can be heard, even if the walls are thick and the windows are also closed.

"We have to threaten or strike fear to all possible traitors." Ladrus said, clearly showing how serious he is.

 _"And please do tell, how are we to achieve this?"_ Ladrus looked at Claudia's crystal as he smirked. "Turn the prisoners into effigies. Put them all around and let everyone see those bodies. Others will think twice before joining the Kuroinu." It took a few seconds. But everyone can clearly hear that Claudia was outraged, how can she not? Killing them is low as they have no way to defend themselves, but using their bodies? To her, that itself is outrageous!

 _"Wh-What?! That is barbaric! They are still people despite being soldiers of Kuroinu!"_ Ladrus glared at Claudia as he burned a hole in the crystal. "This is war! We are at war not with men, but dogs made of the worst scum here in this world! And a dog who threatens your people must be put down! I am requesting this to help us! If we allow the Kuroinu to grow in numbers they can easily overrun everyone's homes." His reasons are efficient, but to the other shields this is not anything they have done before.

 _"But…they used to be-"_ Maia was cut offed by Alicia as she glared at the crystal. "Heroes? No! They are dogs! Just as Sir Ladrus has said before, kill off all your emotions with the Kuroinu, cut off your ties with them!" Alicia has more to say but Ladrus held her mouth as Maia was heard trying to make words but couldn't. Finally, after a few moments Maia began to speak, but not as a strong woman.

 _"…I….don't want to…those precious memories. Times I spent with them…I just can't let them go…"_ Maia was crying. Something that was unheard of by the other Shields. _"I know that what they're doing is wrong…but I just don't want to believe it! Ladrus was right! The friends I knew are gone. I already have some raids on nearby villages…I-I just couldn't accept it!"_ And with that…Maia, The Mercenary Queen, cried her eyes out as everyone remained silent.

Ladrus nodded as he looked at Maia's crystal. "Lady Maia, once I fight Vault, I wish for you to forgive me. Because of him, many have already suffered even know. And because of that…because of his sins, please do understand. That I will give the dead and scarred their cries of vengeance. You have said it earlier…you do not know them anymore. They are just dogs now. Dogs forever in heat." Maia stayed silent a few seconds later showing that she has, maybe, calmed down.

 _"Well…now that that is done. Is anyone opposed of Sir Ladrus's method?"_ Celestine's gentle and beautiful voice sounded throughout the walls as they all voiced their opinions.

 _"Well, the boy's idea has a lot more pros than the cons. So yep! I support this idea!"_ Ruu-Ruu cried in a joyful tone.

 _"This may backfire on us, but if it is effective. Then go on ahead."_ Kaguya's monotone voice reached everyone's ears.

 _"…Go ahead…I guess I'll just show Vault that I don't trust him anymore."_ Although laced with venom, Maia is still holding her voice.

 _"I do not agree of this. That is all."_ Of course. 'Chivalry will cost you your life…or rather, your body. Lady Claudia.' Ladrus thought as he sighed while crossing his legs.

Alicia looked at Ladrus and nodded to herself. 'Do not be afraid. Show Lady Claudia that you have learned the truth of this world…starting now!' Alicia faced the crystals with hardened eyes as she took a deep and silent breathe.

"I agree on Sir Ladrus's method. We must do everything to help us gain the advantage." Of course, hearing this Claudia was shocked to hear her pupil say such things.

 _"Alicia! What are you doing?!"_ Alicia looked at her teacher's crystal as she swallowed her saliva. "I have seen what this world is, Lady Claudia. I will not allow chivalry to cloud my senses and lose. I am sorry…Teacher."

Prim being herself, stayed out of it and did not cast any vote.

 _"…Then, this meeting is finished. Although I do feel sorry for the prisoners, I will allow you to do so. Lady Alicia, you may begin at any time."_ And with that, the meeting is finished.

 _Flashback end_

Ladrus opened the door to the dungeon to see the prisoners still being tortured. He looked at the punished prisoner cell to see a new friend for the two cock-less prisoners.

He looked at the torturers, clearly enjoying themselves either by vengeance or sadistic satisfaction.

He took a breathes as he saw all the torturers stop once he clapped his hand.

Clearly he has gained their attention. Ladrus smirked as he looked at every prisoner. Some even have hope in their eyes, making his smirk widen in sadistic pleasure.

"On the next day, all of you will have work to do." Some smiled as they all thought of manual labor…but no. Ladrus wasn't finished speaking yet. Beasley saw it himself, his smirk is as wide as a shark's.

"All of you will be lined up tomorrow and be used as a message to all who wish to join the Kuroinu." At this some of them paled. "Some of you will be hung on trees. Some will be nailed on rocky mountain walls. And some of you will be done both." Everyone is scared, is Ladrus serious? He is saying it like he was talking about the weather.

"But there is one thing that all of you will have." And again, another fearful silence. Ladrus grinned as he held out his swords. "All of your cocks will be offed and roasted. And of course we will feed them to you! So why not? After all, none of you ate for days remember? So think of this as your last meal." Everyone screamed in fear as they all struggled and began begging for mercy.

Ladrus meanwhile is indulging himself in their cries of mercy as he motioned for all the torturers to return to their torturing. But he didn't notice a bit of his aura of Darkness seeping off his body.

He looked at all the prisoners. He stopped at Beasley who is now as pale as a ghost. Ladrus gave a demonic smile as he looked at Beasley. "Isn't it great? Beasley, you finally get to eat!"

Beasley was scared out of his mind as he began pissing himself. "Wh-What are you?! You monster!" Ladrus only gave a wide grin as he began laughing, his aura beginning to cover the whole dungeon. Then all at once, all of the torturers began having savage grins and began laughing along with Ladrus.

A minute later, everyone has stopped laughing. Ladrus looked at a smelling Beasley and gave an eye smile that was not so kind. "See you tomorrow."

 _Tavern_

Ladrus slammed his mug of beer as he glared at his mug. 'Damn…it happened again.' He thought to himself as he ordered another one.

"Lord Ladrus!" Juvia appeared beside Ladrus as she began cuddling up to him. Right now, she is wearing a blue and white top that reveals a lot of skin. The top is practically covering only her breasts, but it still shows her bountiful boobs. Her skirt is short and white but it also has a snake colored in blue wrapping itself at the center of her skirt.

"Juvia. When did you get those clothes? They look nice on you." Juvia smiled brightly as she began telling Ladrus about her shopping trips with Wendy and Rias. The three of them bonded like sisters as they all explored the entirety of the fortress. This also led to some curious questions about how Juvia brought the clothes. But Ladrus quickly remembered that some merchants came in a couple of days ago.

Ladrus spent the entire day with Juvia as he walked her to a beautiful lake and began chatting and building relationship with the beautiful Undine. All in all, he had fun.

 _Night time, Ladrus's room_

Ladrus sighed as he looked at the ceiling of his room. "I'll win this war…for them."

"Hoh? It seems that my lover is talking to himself!" Ladrus got up from his bed and looked to his side. There he saw a floating Shamsiel.

Shamsiel giggled as she approached Ladrus. "Good evening Ladrus!" She giggled cutely as Ladrus smiled and sat down.

"Shamsiel, how are you?" Shamsiel looked at Ladrus's eyes as she gave him a peck to his lips making him blush a bit. "Oh? You mean when you hanged around with that Undine for the entire day? Yep! I'm fine! Just give me attention from time to time okay? Also…still not killing me?" Shamsiel teased as Ladrus chuckled as he closed his eyes. "Yeah, I can't kill you since I'm attached to you this much already." Ladrus opened his eyes and saw Shamsiel a lot more closer than before. "You mean you love me?" Shamsiel asked it with hearts for eyes.

Ladrus chuckled to himself as he held on to Shamsiel's face and began getting closer. "Yeah, I do love you." He kissed her as he fought Shamsiel's tongue. Shamsiel moaned as she held onto Ladrus back giving him a pleasurable feeling of having her breasts pushed against his chest.

After a minute, they separated with a string of saliva. "Funny, me a human falling in love with a Succubus. Still, I can't believe that you can hide yourself with magic and only I can see you." Shamsiel giggled as she hugged Ladrus.

"When was that again?" Ladrus asked Shamsiel as he looked at the window. "Right after you taught that blonde princess about the world."

After a few moments of silence, Shamsiel got up. "Hey, you do know that she's falling for you right? I can sense it after all." Ladrus just nodded as he put his head on his pillow. Shamsiel gave a smile as she looked at Ladrus. "Well I gotta go then! Also! If you want a harem I'll help you and support you! After all I know you want to!" Ladrus choked on his saliva as he stared at the ceiling where Shamsiel used to be.

"Heh, that Succubus…well…maybe it won't be bad." He mused, forgetting about the fact that he will practically be giving hell to a group of prisoners tomorrow.

 **Well! That's a wrap! Took me weeks to finish this because of exams, requirements for transferring, taking care of my family…trying to get a cute girlfriend…yep. I'm lonely.**

 **Anyways! I'm tired and want to relax. And yes! Shamsiel is Ladrus's first lover so deal with it. I'll have Shamsiel influence Ladrus in order to let his perverted side up and so that he will accept a harem…which will happen eventually. Now…fillers will be either long or satisfactory. Depending on how the story goes in my brain. Now for those who wanted a lemon…well you have to wait. I'll have Alicia up in a couple of chapters. Something that I will take great pleasure in writing…that just sounded so bad in my brain that I like it. Anyways! If you excuse me, I'm texting the girl I want to have as my girlfriend…yep. Its hard to try to go to her. So I'm texting her…its so lonely being single.**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone and welcome back! Now I am very sorry ONCE AGAIN for updating so late. I've just been very busy lately with stress and stress relievers that I didn't realize that its been THAT long since I last updated. In fact, if it makes you guys any better…I've been reading…smuts…yep…I've been gaining experience for this past weeks and I THINK I'm ready for my second lemon…yep! I've been doing research! Insert Skyrim reference with me reading a story of smut. Also a little warning! I'm no good to drama so be warned if you find this chapter a bit…horrible because of my attempt to try drama…but I don't know! Did I really do drama? Can't tell...now on with the reviews!**

 **Ben56- Thanks for the review…but I'm afraid I have to sadly NOT add that hentai…it usually means that the hentai that you've listed is one that I HATE. Sure I can see the ratings but…women being raped by monsters? Definitely not my cup of tea. BUT! I might consider another hentai…uhhh, its elf something with forest. But since I thought of Olga, Chloe, and Echidna being the last three dark elves…it's a nope. But its possible that I will add other hentai to my new story Order of Eostia do check it out if you wish. It's a Stick War and Kuroinu Crossover, and I'm still thinking if I should add more characters from different anime.**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD- Thanks, I'll be sure to (hopefully) make myself write more and not be lazy.**

 **Now on with another reviewer who gave me a lot of reviews from many different chapters!**

 **Axcel**

 **Chapter 1- Thanks!**

 **Chapter 2- Good one!**

 **Chapter 3- Thanks for the english lesson…and for reminding me that I only have a month left before school.**

 **Chapter 4- Good point. The Dark Steed is from Battle Realms' Lotus Clans' horses, and that's a mistake on my part sorry!**

 **Chapter 6- AGAIN! Another mistake!**

 **Chapter 8- I agree with ya! Shamsiel is a cheerful, playful, and daring succubus if she made the MC milk her in a church in Kyonyuu Fantasy.**

 **And that is all! If you guys have any questions PM me or leave a review. Depending on the review I will answer it with a PM or in the Author's Note in the next chapter.**

 **Now let's begin!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Ladrus eyed the marching prisoners towards their death. Others begged for forgiveness, others tried to escape, others gave up, one even tried to persuade the people to try and save them.

But no one did.

Instead, they watched. The people have various reactions. Some jeered, some threw rotten food, some insulted them, some looked away because of one fact.

They are naked.

Just like the day they were born, they felt shame, most of them looked down while a few looked straight ahead, accepting their fate with a brave face…or perhaps a façade their binds wrap around their hands tightly causing them to be numb.

On a horse, Ladrus led the prisoners to the gates, beside him is Alicia and Juvia. Despite the constant noise from their surroundings, Juvia still smiles as she claims Ladrus's left arm. Alicia meanwhile looked at the prisoners with a glare, especially to the last row of prisoners.

There, kneeling in disgrace as many people threw rocks and rotten food at him. He looked at the people. People who used to smile at him. People who used to offer him gifts whenever there is a feast. All replaced with hate and insults. He looked at Alicia. Before, she would smile at him and drink tea with him. Now, she only glares at him with hate.

Ladrus held out a hand as he motioned Juvia to release him. He turned his horse to face the prisoners and the people. Looking at Beasley, he almost laughed at the pathetic state of the old man.

"Ladrus, is it time?" Alicia asked the mercenary as he gave a nod.

Ladrus would lead them to different places today. Where they would be hanged or nailed, either they die by bleeding, starvation, or by wild animals, Ladrus wouldn't care. The people's insults became louder with each second causing Ladrus to sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

"People of Feoh!" Everyone's attention turned to Ladrus as he got off his horse. Some people screamed in fear as they witness Juvia controlling the water from a nearby pond.

The water formed stairs, and a platform. Ladrus nodded towards Juvia with a smile, causing her to blush. Ladrus climbed the water stairs with a stern face, beside him is Alicia and a few soldiers.

Since the water came from a pond, it was not enough to make a big platform. The prisoners all looked up. Ladrus looked down at them, he then looked at the captain and nodded.

The captain nodded as she brings out a whip. "All right you dogs! Get up there!" She cracked her whip as a the prisoners quickly began walking towards the platform. One by one each prisoner is paired with a guard.

Ladrus took a deep breathe as he took a step forward causing everyone below to look at him. "What do you see when you look at these pathetic dogs?!" He shouted as he then began walking to the left. "Traitors? Former-Heroes? Warriors? Or wild animals who have no control over their desires?!" He finished as he turned and glared at the leader of the attack.

The people roared as they all shouted in anger. Some for betrayal, some for ruining their lives, and some for being raped.

Yes, different people gather below him with raging fires in their eyes. Men and women all shouting the same things.

Animals.

"Yes! I hear your words! Your rage! You wish to punish them! And that is my reason today!" He stopped as he spread his arms. "I will light the flames of retribution for you! However!" Everyone remained silent as they all let down their arms. "I am a man of mercy. That is why I will allow this dog!" Ladrus pointed towards the leader of the pack. "To say his final words on behalf of his fellow prisoners." The man only had a look of shock as he was forced to stand by the soldier he was paired up with.

Pushing the prisoner forward, the soldier clearly can't wait to punish him for his crimes. Ladrus took a few steps back as he watched the leader being pushed to face the people of Feoh.

Ladrus smirked.

He saw man's eyes. So full of determination. So…fragile…so desperate.

'We will not die in vain.' The leader thought as he looked at the people below him. He took a deep breathe as he closed his eyes.

"We are not ashamed!" He roared in determination as he looked at the people. 'If we were to die…then the least I could do for the boss is gain support!'

"We are men through and through! Who do you think protected you in the past?! Who sacrificed the most just to win many battles?!" He took a deep breathe as his fellow prisoners grinned.

"The Kuroinu!" They all roared causing the water platform to shake a bit.

"If it weren't for us then this war would never end! We were the ones who ended it, not the Seven Shields! The boss…no KING Vault has promised us a future with no wars! A future that all of us dream of!" Ladrus looked at the desperate fool, the darkness silently seeping through him, causing his sadistic side to slowly come out. 'Yes, be my stepping stone. You have already failed to gain support when you started talking.' Ladrus thought with a sadistic gleam in his eyes as he saw the fool looking at him with a savage grin, thinking that he had won. Not noticing the robed figures walking and stopping behind Ladrus.

Taking a step forward, Ladrus took one of his sword and pointed it to the sky. He smirked as he saw his sword light up in flames.

In slow motion, he faced the leader who began to sweat. Ladrus faced the flaming sword towards the man's penis causing him to go wide eyed as he saw Ladrus slowly move the flaming sword forward. He made up his mind and tried to jump…only to notice that he couldn't. He looked down and to his shock and horror, the water platform that he was standing on, has tentacles holding his feet, how he didn't notice is a mystery to him.

Feeling the heat from his dick caused him to scream in pain as struggled, the insides of his pride and joy, burnt to a crisp.

Then, with a cruel smile, Ladrus suddenly swings down, cutting off both dick and balls. He looked at the robed figures behind him and nodded.

The robed figures took out their hands and raised it to the air. Chanting a few words, a small ball of fire appeared, only to grow larger with each second.

The ball of fire, as large as a person's head remained floating until it descended. Nodding to himself, Ladrus took a spear from a soldier and stabbed the penis and balls.

Holding the bloody and half-cooked dick, Ladrus pointed it towards the ball of fire and smirked. "Listen well and listen good! Those who wish to join the Kuroinu, all of your deaths are guaranteed. He said that VAULT want to create a future that ALL of us dream of. But that only applies to men!" He shouted as he pulled the spear back. The man cried as he saw his pride roasted as if it was a piece of meat…well it is.

"What he meant is a future where no women have no rights than to be a toy! Slave! Someone who they will use to fulfill their every desire!" Most of the people agreed, but Ladrus can clearly see some who stayed quiet. A spy perhaps?

"Those who plan to join the Kuroinu will receive nothing but pain and hatred!" Ladrus then looked at the man and pointed the spear towards him.

"Now…eat."

The man only stared at Ladrus in fear and disbelief. He and the others thought that Ladrus was only joking when he told them about his plans for them when they were in the dungeon, or at the very least FORGET about it!

"Didn't you hear me? I said eat it!" Ladrus shouted as everyone watched. Women watched in intrigue, curiosity, and disgust. While the men look on with horror.

Getting impatient, Ladrus raised his hand and slapped the man. "You and all of Kuroinu only want to have a woman to open her mouth and eat your cock! I think its only fair that you should too!" Ladrus shouted as his sadistic side began to influence him more and more.

"N-No…NO!"

Ladrus only smirked as he forced the man's mouth to open and with the help of a few soldiers, slid off his manhood towards his mouth causing him to widen his eyes and try to spit it out, however, Ladrus and a soldier forced him from opening his mouth.

Looking on with indifference, Ladrus stood up and held out his hand. Some of the water from the water platform separated from it and began floating towards Ladrus's hands causing him to smile as he washed his hands.

Facing the people of Feoh, he saw that a few were puking while most remained silent. "This is the punishment that you will receive once you join the Kuroinu! Now unless you want to eat your own dick, DON'T join them!"

'Put fear into the hearts of those who wish to join.' He thought to himself before looking at Alicia, who was trying her best not to puke.

Ladrus smiled and approached the princess and held her shoulder. "Stay strong, Alicia." He whispered as he stood beside her.

Nodding with relief with Ladrus back to her side, she took a deep breathe as she glared at the prisoners. "Everyone, prepare your swords!" The soldiers took out their swords and raised them into the air. The row of prisoners standing in front screamed and begged for mercy.

But only pain came.

 _3 minutes later_

Beasley stared at the watery floor with shame as Alicia and Ladrus stood beside him. Ladrus watched with no emotion other than excitement during the punishment, he did however did his best to hide it. Which was hard.

With every scream, gag, and puke, Ladrus thought about what would happen if the Kuroinu were to succeed. Something that he will never allow over his dead body…no…even if he is dead he will never allow it. His band will make sure of it.

Right now, only Beasley remained since Ladrus thought that it would fit since he is a noble. After all, he gets special treatment. He will remain and be forced to feel everyone's glare, while Ladrus himself prepares the final blow to those who still wish to join the Kuroinu. But if Alicia were to do it, he wouldn't mind.

But, first things first.

"Look at this fool! He is the one that sold you all to the Kuroinu just for his desires! And I know that many of you love and adore Lady Alicia! Believe me, I do too!"

Alicia blushed as she heard Ladrus's words. She knows that her people loves her, but to hear Ladrus say that he adores her or love her is a strike to her heart.

"But this pig, this animal sold all of you just for one thing. One thing!"

Everyone remained quite that even a single pin falling would make a lot of noise.

"He wanted Alicia! He wanted your protector, your ruler to be his slave!" Immediately, the people grew restless, everyone wanted his death. His punishment.

Beasley stared in shock and anger towards Ladrus. To think that a simple commoner of a mercenary thwarted his plans. His ambition? Long gone. His family? Abandoned him.

No one left to ask or even beg for help.

It's a dead end, just like his life.

Eyeing Alicia, Ladrus saw her hair hiding her emotion. Her body shook lightly. With a deep breathe, Alicia took a step forward.

And another and another.

Until she faced her people below to see everyone has stopped doing what they're doing. Alicia took a calming breathe as she gulped. Her beautiful blue eyes shine through the shade that her hair provided. She closed her eyes as she exhaled.

Her people lover her, that much is true. But the fact that she failed some if not most of her people lies as a heavy burden on her shoulders. If she heeded Ladrus's words before, would the death of the others be undone?

She shook her head, no, she must face it She knows that there are still some tension left. She needed lift it. And she was prepared to pay the price. They can blame her, she won't hate them. They can also blame the Kuroinu, but it was her that needed to be blamed.

After all…

She failed to protect them.

"People of Feoh! My name is Alicia Arcturus! Today we punish the man that betrayed us! The one who we all treated as one of our own!"

The people cheered as they all began to jeer towards the traitor.

"But before that, I wish to say that I am sorry!" The cheers and jeers suddenly quieted down. Ladrus raised his left brown in confusion and mild shock.

"As your ruler, it is my job to protect you. ALL of you! But the moment when the Kuroinu breached our walls and when they began to slaughter and rape you…I just couldn't believe it! Many of you have witnessed something terrible that day! And as your ruler, your…protector. I failed! A few days before we were attacked, Sir Ladrus warned us, but I didn't listen! And for that, for my ignorance, for my failure. I see the people who died to protect their homes, their families, and me." Ladrus frowned, she blames herself? That is something that Ladrus knows that Alicia will not do. Perhaps it was the fact that her people love her that the guilt suddenly reached its peak.

Everyone remained silent as they all began to look around. They all began to mutter amongst themselves. Some began to mutter about how Alicia must have felt, some mutter about how Alicia loves her people.

And to be honest, Ladrus felt sad. Alicia loves her people and they all love her back.

Ladrus couldn't take it anymore. He went over to Alicia and gently held her hand. She gasps in surprise as she quickly looked at Ladrus with tears in her eyes and some already trailing down her cheek. Ladrus gave her a gentle smile as he slowly and gently wiped her tears.

"We shall talk later. For now we must carry on. I will do this myself, you must rest." Alicia slowly nodded as she walked back to Beasley, but not before giving Ladrus a thankful smile.

Looking back to the crowd, Ladrus can clearly tell that most, if not, all of them feel bad for Alicia, this in turn caused him to smile.

"Lady Alicia is a strong and beautiful woman. Don't you all agree?" He asked the people as he smiles. The people all agreed wholeheartedly as they all began to talk amongst themselves.

"However, please do remember that she is also a human. A human that loves you and would protect you all even if she dies."

Quite ironic really, he will be the light of Alicia. He will show her that they can't blame her. Not her, but the Kuroinu.

"Lady Alicia loves you all! So you all have two options, be one of her pillars of support and love her as she is! Or you can ignore everything today! Your choice!" Ladrus lied…the men have a third choice, they can join the Kuroinu and cause pain by betraying her. But hopefully, that does not come.

A couple of seconds pass until a voice spoke out.

"I will support Lady Alicia until the day I die!" A brave little girl called out as she raised her tiny fist. Everyone remained silent…until an old man took a step forward.

"That's right! Lady Alicia has done so much for us! The least we can do is stay with her til the end!"

"If it weren't for Lady Alicia, my family would be dead or worse!" A man called out, slowly but surely, the entire population began saying things that will help Alicia. Things that made her feel thankful.

Alicia looked at Ladrus with shock in her face. If she was in love with Ladrus now…then she would be devoted to him and him only! Not only did it clear her doubts of the loyalty of her people's men. But it also made her feel proud of her people.

"But enough! We still have this traitor to deal with!" And with that, without hesitation, Ladrus took out his sword and with one clean swing, cut off Beasley's cock and balls.

"Call me a monster if you wish!" He shouted out as he cooked the disgusting form of Beasley's manhood.

"But please give Alicia the love and support she deserves!" He finished as he took the manhood with his hand and slammed it towards Beasley's mouth causing him to choke.

Alicia knew it. The day that she found out about it. The day when Ladrus showed her that she is not to blame, but the enemy. The day when she herself knew it. The day that she regretted when she found out about how she felt for Ladrus.

The day when she fell in love with the Mercenary.

 **And cut!...now what did I say about the drama? I'm no good with it so I'm sorry if this came out a bit…cliché or horrible or cheesy or something worse. But! I will make up for it with a LEMON in the next chapter! And obviously its Alicia! And I already have a scene planned out for it! And I'll TRY to make it long and not make it into ahegao…yet.**

 **I'm also gonna say that this chapter is a couple hundred words short...shit**

 **Thanks for reading, I'll try to update faster…if my time allows it.**

 **Also! I'm also gonna say that characters like Wendy and Rias WILL have a role…you guys just have to wait!**

 **Now time to play Perisno…**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone DWG here coming back for another chapter of…yep…I won't type the name cuz its long as fuck…BUT ANYWAYS! Welcome back and sorry for the long wait. I have school life and I've been busy reversing my stress…damn tests…damn assignments...damn exams that will start in two days...**

 **Also! Just something that I wish to say, try checking out Shadow Joestar's works…he has a lot of stories…but they're still pretty good…he has nothing to do in this fic...**

 **Anyways! Onto the reviews!**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD- Yeah, I feel that. It really hurts when all hope is lost…**

 **animecollecter- Yeah, at first I wanted Ladrus to last all night but…I don't think Alicia can handle that…yet…and of course Prim WILL have her lemon…in a couple of chapters. Eventually.**

 **Thaqif- I actually have thought about that for quite a while now, I'll be posting my bio later with some challenges to myself and others, if you want you can check it out…and by later I mean maybe 2-3 days…or just…later…**

 **Mpowers045- Ya got it.**

 **Vegerot7- Hahaha sure, I'll keep it up.**

 **Guest-…Why didn't you just post that in Order of Eostia? I mean…I appreciate the fact that you're enjoying my story but please post a review like that in the future in the specific story you're reading to.**

 **Ragna-…Great…not gonna play that…EVER…I hate monsters banging hot women…PERIOD.**

 **Sega Kuro- Yep thanks for the review and patience. Been thinking on how to do this…but…thanks to some 'research' I finally got it.**

 **Guest- Right now.**

 **And yes, if you guys don't remember…oh yes…its Alicia's time to shine with our hero! And you guys already know that we have to make it…wholesome…friendly for all…and…**

 **Oh for fuck's sake who am I kidding?**

 **Let's grab some lemons and make some lemonade!...LATER! KEEP THOSE BONERS IN YOUR PANTS FOR NOW! AND THOSE FLUIDS AS WELL!**

 **…but first…a little bit of history.**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

The Lotus. A clan that once served the Night. They were once a peaceful clan, with powerful magic to guide their every need.

Each lord honors the code of the Lotus. Protect and pursue. Protect the people and pursue the dream. For many years, the Lotus clan honor their ways as much as they honor their neighbors, The Serpent Clan.

They were rather…suspicious against each other, and yet they wage no war.

However…

Everything changed when a new lord rised through the Lotus clan.

Zymeth.

He desired power through every means necessary. Once he claimed the Lotus throne he called a feast with the Serpent's Royal family as their guests.

Zymeth was always jealous of the land and power that the Serpent possess. That much was clear to the eyes of the Serpent.

But the Serpent did not want a war so he went to the feast with his family.

He chose wrong…

With his Lightning and Thunder, Zymeth struck down the Serpent's family. Ending the royal blood of the Serpent clan.

He thought that with the Serpent's death, their lands will be his and their people will be powerless…

But he was wrong.

The Serpent Guard. The Serpent's most elite soldiers fought back. Their leader, Shinja have never trusted the Lotus. But the loss of the Royal family…he took it to heart and protected the Serpent's people.

As well as his daughter.

The last living heiress of the Serpent Throne. His undying loyalty, serving the Royal family made him do everything in his power to make sure that the Lotus will fall.

War. For seven years, Shinja led the Serpent against the Lotus. His burning vengeance fueled the war. And the Serpent clan followed him, believing him to be the light against the cold night.

The Lotus, despite their magic, kept on losing their lands and their people. The Lotus believed on what their lord will always say and dream.

Even to their death.

Zymeth was pleased by his people who follow him until death, their naivety will be his key as always. But he needed more power. Power to step on the very land and see its destruction. He did not care on where and how he receives it.

He just wants it.

He desperately wants it with every fiber of his being. His last piece of land, his Shale Fortress further fueling his desperation.

He asked for power in every way. A prayer, sacrifice, ritual, EVERYTHING!

"You ask for power?"

At the very night, a dark voice asked him a question. Zymeth knew what to do.

Accept it. Embrace it.

With a cackle Zymeth choose the only answer for him.

"Yes!"

Pleased, the dark voice revealed itself. Its tall but lean appearance, a thing from nightmares. Its yellow eyes with a look of satisfaction stare at Zymeth.

"So quick to answer…Take my essence and none shall stand in you're way."

And with it. The dark figure turned into a black mist and entered Zymeth's body. A few mists flew away from Zymeth and began spreading itself. Further corrupting the Lotus clan.

The next day, Shinja fought another battle. However, he did not expect to lose. Most of his men were slaughtered as the Lotus soldiers fought savagely, their Warlocks turned into more powerful ones named Master Warlocks. So with a heavy and defeated heart, he retreated. For the first time in seven years, the Serpent has lost a battle.

However, another hope…or perhaps another problem has appeared.

A soldier disobeyed and sneaked his way into the Shale Fortress. He only has one goal.

End the war.

A noble goal that he took in pride as he sneaked and occasionally fought a guard or two. It took him a whole day to reach Zymeth's bedroom.

Once he entered the room with his sword ready. He almost died. Zymeth's lightning destroyed his room. Showing the full moon.

"Mortal fool! You wish to die!" But the soldier said nothing. And proceeded to battle Zymeth.

The battle was hard fought with the soldier having many injuries. His injuries took a toll on his body. His injuries are enough to make anyone die. But miraculously. He still lives. This however made him smirk.

Zymeth is an arrogant fool.

Zymeth thought that he was dead. So as soon as he turned his back. The soldier pushed himself and plunged his sword into Zymeth's chest.

Dying, Zymeth could only curse the soldier.

But someone is amused. Influencing the soldier, he made the soldier do something to obtain power.

Eat Zymeth's heart.

With an uncontrollable body. The soldier feasted on Zymeth's heart. But the dark being underestimated the soldier.

His body is controllable, but his will is strong.

After eating Zymeth's heart, he gained his memories. And with a smile he did one thing. Spreading his arms, he gave his first order to the Lotus clan.

"Give me your corruption!"

As one, the Lotus raised their heads and opened their mouths, offering their corruption towards their new lord. Some screamed in pain, and some fainted.

Gathering thousands of corruption made the soldier tired. But the dark being was pleased. Pleased that the soldier wants more power than Zymeth ever had.

But it only turned into shock as the soldier took his sword and aimed it to his chest.

With a loud cry, the soldier pierced himself just as the sun began to rise. With a dying smile, the soldier looked at the sun.

"Its…a…bea…utiful…da…y…sn't…it…Nightvol?"

His body disappeared as the sun's light covered him. Nightvol could only scream in pain as the light burned its body, turning into black mist as its body disappeared, never to be seen again. What only remained of the soldier was a puddle of blood. Which soon drowned in the shadows.

After that, the Lotus remade their traditions, they still practice their dark magic. But they have…weakened, no longer can their Warlocks ascend as Master Warlocks. The three brothers Sehk, Lythis, and Tausil disappeared, never to be seen. The Diseased, Infested, and Unclean ones have shorter lifespans due to the condition of their bodies in exchange for power to protect the Clan. The people of the Lotus Clan have returned to the way it used to be. Weak. But their determination have been further strengthened. They now pick their leaders by one trial. Trial by Ice and Lightning.

The Serpent have made peace with the Lotus. Their representative, Shinja, became the protector of the Serpent Empire as well as the bodyguard of the Serpent's princess. Together, the land healed with the hands of the Lotus and the Serpent.

But one thing is for certain, Nightvol's whereabouts are unknown, but the Lotus are wary. They are prepared to face the demonic being that caused them suffering. They know that it is still alive. This, the Lotus knows.

And they are prepared to sacrifice everything just to see it dead.

 _Feoh_

Ladrus strolled through the castle gardens with a relaxed smile.

It has been a day since the punishment of the captured soldiers and the pig Beasley. He loved every single moment whenever a man is tied up or nailed. They're probably dead, barely alive, or eaten by the wild beasts. Of course, he didn't think that they would escape, that's why he ordered the Knights to bring some food that they can smear on their bodies.

Not only will they starve even faster, but even if they escaped their chains, rope, and nails, they will still have the beasts to worry about.

A game of hide and seek…of both animals and animals…animals who don't deserve to live have to suffer some more. Those that nearly escaped the area, they were hunted down by the Darklings. How can he say no after they begged him?

'That night was probably the best night they had.' Ladrus mused as he greeted some Knights with a wave. He sighed as he opened a door. Quickly closing said door, he was greeted by the sight of Shamsiel happily staring at him as she laid on top of his bed. Her breasts being pushed forward, making it look more huge. At this, Ladrus swallowed his spit loudly causing Shamsiel to giggle.

"You want some more?" Ladrus only chuckled as he sat on the chair just beside the bed. "Nope, you already had your fill last night AND earlier." Shamsiel only pouted as she stood up, her breasts jiggling seductively in the eyes of Ladrus. "But despite saying that, I really want to do you know." Shamsiel's eyes quickly shined as she quickly got in front of Ladrus.

"Then-!" She was silenced as Ladrus pecked her on the lips. "Not now, I'm still pretty tired since we did it all night. I need some rest." Shamsiel giggled as she sat on Ladrus's legs. "More like you need to save some for the rest~!" Shamsiel teased as she hugged Ladrus. Hugging Shamsiel back, Ladrus closed his eyes as he gently rubbed her back, this in turn caused her to giggle cutely.

"Hey, that tickles!" Ladrus smiled as he faced Shamsiel and gave her a loving kiss. Shamsiel moaned as she allowed Ladrus to dominate her mouth. She used her hands to explore Ladrus's chest, feeling the muscles and those hard abs made her horny. She proceeded to move down between Ladrus's legs. But before she can reach the semi-hard member, she yelped as Ladrus suddenly stood up with a teasing grin.

"Like I said, not yet. I'm not complaining, but I don't have much time to spend with you right now, the cuddling will have to do." Shamsiel pouted as she floated and faced Ladrus. "You meanie." Ladrus only chuckled as he gave Shamsiel a peck on her cheek. "I have to. I don't need you causing trouble for me, especially if I ended up enjoying it whenever we have sex." Shamsiel smiled as she stood up on the ground and waved towards him.

Ladrus smiled as he opened the door and closed it.

As soon as Ladrus left, Shamsiel giggled as she held a bottle in the shape of a heart, in it, a clear liquid resides. She giggled as she looked at the potion. "Nyuhuhuhu! Don't worry Ladrus, I'll only give that blonde knight a push. Her feelings for you are bothering me after all. But in a good way! Nyuhuhuhu!" And with that mischievous laugh, Shamsiel floated towards the window and disappeared.

 _Training grounds_

Ladrus shielded his eyes as he entered the training grounds. Everywhere he can hear many voices, both men and women, training hard. Ladrus smiled proudly as he witnessed Wendy healing some bruises, Diana training others with the bow, Kotonoha is practicing her swordplay…although he can definitely see that she is nervous with all the men watching her. Rena is teasing some men making said men train harder than before, and Drog…well…he's being motivational…

"You worms need to crawl faster! I'll only allow you to run if you can crawl fast! Then after that I want you to run faster than a horse!"

"Hiii!"

If you count him yelling on a bunch of recruits who are crawling on some mud as they try to reach the end.

"What's this?! You crying over some wee pebble stuck in your arm?! Start from the beginning! If you want to have any hope against our enemy, then you better do your best! You wanna protect your family? Then push yourself! I don't train wimps who cry when they got struck by a pebble, try getting shot by an arrow then you'll know what pain is!"

'As always, Drog's training methods are brutal. But if it helps us win this war, then I have no problems.' Ladrus sighed as he watched Drog push the recruits past their limits. All the while shouting along with his buddies.

Walking forward, he didn't notice a certain knight coming from the hallway.

"Oh! Excuse me." The voice of Alicia caused Ladrus to look at her and smile. Alicia looked up and saw the face of Ladrus, this in turn caused her to blush. Ladrus only chuckled as he looked behind Alicia and saw Prim waving towards him cutely.

"Alicia, Prim." Prim nodded, satisfied at her being called without the honorific. "Are you here to train?" Alicia nodded as Prim went beside Alicia. "And I wish to speak with Juvia." Ladrus nodded as he held his hand out for her. Prim looked at the hand with a light blush as she took it. "Juvia is probably at the nearby river. Well Alicia, I'll see you later." He turned with Prim, but he didn't notice Alicia's jealous gaze.

 _River_

Juvia hummed to herself as she enjoyed the feeling of the water on her feet. She sat on the soil as she watched as many fish swam. Unbothered by her presence. She sighed in peace as she played with a few drops of water.

Bending the water, she made a figure of a man and a woman, along with some children around them. She looked at the figures blissfully as she watched the man holding the hands of the woman, around them, the children began to play. Juvia smiled as she made the man and woman kiss. She stared at it longingly, unaware of the object of her desires walking behind her.

"Juvia?" Losing her focus, Juvia turned around and saw a smiling Ladrus and behind him is Prim who was waving towards her. A spark of jealousy appeared on her face as she tried to calm herself. "Prim wants to talk to you!" Cooling herself, Juvia stood up and fixed her clothing. "Juvia has time. What is it?" Juvia said, clearly, she said it with a strained smile. Something that Ladrus noticed. He sighed at Juvia as he shook it off and decided to watch over them.

"Juvia, can you tell me more about the Undine?" And at that, Juvia blinked as she stared at Prim's innocent face. She could only look at Ladrus as he sat on the ground and nodded with a smile. Swallowing her spit, she smiled. "Juvia would be delighted!"

 _10 minutes later_

As it turns out, Prim wanted to learn about purifying magic and while doing so, she also wanted to become Juvia's friend. Ladrus smiled as he saw Juvia talking to Prim as they both stood on the shallow water. But one question was stuck to his mind.

"Hey Prim?" She turned her attention towards Ladrus with a cute look. "Why do you suddenly want to learn more about Purifying magic? I mean, anyone can teach you that." Juvia also nodded. "Juvia wants to know as well." Immediately, Prim held her hands together as her face reddens with shyness. "Its…I wanted to help." Steeling her nerves, Prim looked at Ladrus in the eyes. "While Purifying magic can be taught by any mage, I wish to be taught by Juvia because I read in a book that creatures that present their natural element are more powerful than the normal." And then Prim looked down with sad eyes. "I don't like violence…but that's why I wish to learn more! Water, wind, and light are the three elements that contain healing capabilities. That is why I wish to learn and heal people who were caused such pain!" Ladrus smirked as he stood up and walked towards Prim. Juvia smiled as she went beside her new student.

"Then you have what it takes." Looking down at Prim, Ladrus ruffled Prim's head causing her to blush. "Your determination, and a noble goal. Heh, you really are something Prim. You can do it, Juvia can train you. Right Juvia?"

Juvia smiled as she held her hands together. A faint blush coming from her cheeks. "Yes! Juvia would be delighted to do so!" Ladrus smiled as he turned around and began walking away. "See you later girls!"

Prim and Juvia looked at Ladrus's back and waved. "We will see you later Lord Ladrus!" Juvia called out as Prim looked at her with a small smile. "Juvia, you really care about Sir Ladrus don't you?" Immediately, Juvia blushed happily as she held Prim's hands. Her eyes practically shining as she looked at Prim's awkward face.

"How could I not?!"

 _Training grounds_

Ladrus sighed as he entered the training grounds. Smiling to himself, he looked back to the direction of the river. 'Other than me, Diana, Rias, and Wendy. Juvia needs a lot more people to care for. But hopefully, she warms up to everyone in the band.' Ladrus thought as he suddenly sweatdropped. Currently, he is looking at Drog punishing a recruit…via spanking them.

Sure, it doesn't mean much, but being humiliated by being spanked like a kid in front of your comrades? Not a good image, that's for sure. That and Drog has one hell of an arm.

"Keep your whining! Its your fault for staring at Diana! Only the boss can look at her ya hear me?!" And the reason for that too…Ladrus can only shake his head as he looked at a blushing Diana trying to calm the berserker down.

"Drog stop! He's had enough!" But Drog only blew air from his nose like a bull.

"Nay! This lad broke the number one rule in our band!" At that everyone looked confused, especially Diana and Ladrus as they have no idea what the rule is about.

"Eh? We have a rule?" Drog only nodded with a pride as he finished spanking the recruit with a loud smack on his rear. He grinned as he pointed a finger at Ladrus.

"That rule is…" Everyone remained silent as they waited for Drog to finish.

"That all women in our band belong to the boss only! They belong to the boss's harem so of course they're off limits to others!" Ladrus felt his head kiss the ground as everyone else did the same, aside from Drog and his boys laughing quite loudly as they all cheer and grin as they danced.

Diana meanwhile, was blushing like a tomato as she repeated the words that Drog said. "I belong to Ladrus?...I belong to…to…Lad…rus…" Her brain couldn't take it anymore as she fell unconscious, but Ladrus being one of the people close to her. He caught her quite easily, getting some cat calls in the process. Drog and his boys being the loudest. Some of the women gossiped to each other, some made bets if Ladrus would take Diana to bed, and some…well…Ladrus practically feels uneasy.

Looking out from a window, Alicia glared at Ladrus as she saw Diana faint into his arms. Olga is currently with her drinking tea, and as always, with Chloe and Echidna by her side. Chloe is also glaring at Ladrus and Echidna is currently petting her pet snake as she watched Ladrus carry Diana inside. Olga is also jealous, but she smirked instead. Placing the cup of tea down, Olga looked at Ladrus fondly. Ever since, he had saved them, she made sure to give humans another chance. Ladrus was her reason of doing that. He had shown her, Chloe, and Echidna that there are still humans that don't act like animals.

That progressed even more when Ladrus decided to hold the Kuroinu off while they tried to escape. Truly, she was moved and with that she had a little crush for the mercenary. Chuckling to herself, she relaxed as she leaned on her hand.

To think that she, Olga Discordia, have a crush on a human. If it was her old self, she wouldn't even dream of it. But now? She accepts it. And she loved it. Even watching him from afar had made her want him close to her forever.

But even with this, she's surprised. Especially now, since she managed to convince Alicia to drink tea with her. She's not much of a convincer, she usually uses force or mind control, but she can only guess that Alicia decided to know more about her.

And speaking of which.

"Alicia, if you wish to be carried like Diana, you can ask Ladrus. He wouldn't mind." Immediately, Alicia's face exploded with embarrassment as she turned her face to Olga. "Wh-What?!" Oh, she just found herself a new hobby, no wonder Echidna likes to tease people, especially innocent girls. Gaining a teasing smile, Olga looked at one of the windows and saw many female knights forming their own groups, giggling like they're nothing but innocent girls. "Oh don't bother, how you feel for Ladrus is as clear as day! Even Drog knows and is making plans." Echidna was keeping herself busy by trying to keep her laughter from getting out of her mouth, Chloe is smiling as she watches her Queen tease the poor knight.

"Plans?! What plans?!" Alicia screeched as she stood straight, her cheeks still glowing red. 'Got you.' Olga gave a sly smile as she crosses her arms, causing her already big breasts to look bigger. "Why plans to make sure that you and Ladrus get in a bed of course." And with that, Echidna couldn't take it anymore as she laughed. Chloe was barely keeping herself from laughing. Olga was having a grand time, satisfied of the result of her teasing.

And Alicia?

Well let's just say that her face got redder and redder until its impossibly red. Her imagination filled with her on a bed naked, a red blanket barely covering her body, revealing her modest breasts and Ladrus approaching her with only the shadows covering the beast between his legs. He stared at her hungrily as he got on top of her. Taking hold of the blanket, he descended as he touched her stomach. Softly rubbing her stomach until his hands reach her breasts, she barely held out a moan as he lightly pinched her pink nipples. She let out a wordless moan as Ladrus's hot breath reached her ears.

Looking at the ceiling, Alicia hugged Ladrus's back as she prepared herself.

"Take me."

Ladrus smirked as he took a slow and sexy breathe.

"Oh? It seems that this innocent knight is not so innocent after all."

Alicia blinked once then twice as she heard Olga's voice. Then she heard Echidna's laugh, then Chloe's snickering. Then she felt something wet between her legs causing her to blush as she looked down and saw her finger touching her panties.

She quickly took out her handkerchief and wiped her hand, all the while blushing as Olga smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"…Nothing happened in this room…you hear me?" Alicia begged with a glare with tears on her eyes. Echidna rolled her eyes with a smile while Chloe nodded. Chloe held little respect for most humans, men specifically, but Ladrus is an exception. She holds respect her fellow women, even if they're her rivals.

Olga merely nodded as she put down her cup and stare at Alicia with mischief in her eyes. Her eyes glancing on one of the windows and saw Ladrus walking toward the room they're in. "Of course, oh and Ladrus is coming." Immediately, Alicia checked herself out, cleaning her hair, straightening her clothes and most importantly, opening the windows to make sure that the smell goes away.

Olga sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "If you really love Ladrus, then why don't you tell him?"

'Not that it matters, especially with that Succubus shouting out that she will help Ladrus build a harem.' Olga smirked mentally as she remembered passing by Ladrus's room the other day, it was thanks to her sharp hearing that she heard what the Succubus said. She knew it was the Succubus that Rias tried to hunt down. The fact that she remembers the voice spoke evidence that it was in fact Shamsiel herself. 'I already have plans, and since Shamsiel is Ladrus's lover, he will probably be soft with her plans. Well, I can probably help her. But it is I that will be the main lover.' Olga nodded mentally at her plan.

Sounds easy.

But she knew that she has plenty of competition. Diana, Rena, Juvia, and Alicia are the biggest threats. Prim, Rias, even Chloe and Echidna might give her some problems with her progress as the best girl. But she won't give up.

With a glowing face, Alicia looked at Olga as if she was crazy. Then she remembered what Ladrus said to her people. Him declaring that he loves and adore her. Is it true? It has been in her mind ever since.

"N-No…" Olga sighed, more so in disappointment. "If you take too long then he might be taken by another woman. I won't be surprised if that happens. He has a lot of women by his side, all of them are beautiful as well." Alicia's eyes widened as she realizes this fact. Ladrus taken by another woman? A woman that is not her? Only one thing came if that ever happened.

Heartbreak.

She would be heartbroken and sad. She already knew that. And yet, why won't she tell him? Because of her? Because of respect? Or…is it because she hesitates? Yes, it makes sense. To her anyways.

If Ladrus were to somehow reject her then she would be devastated. Their friendship will be shattered, her feelings will be gone, and she will remain alone with only Prim to support her.

But if she takes her time for too long…then it will be the same result. Only that she didn't tell Ladrus how she felt for him. For her, it wasn't fair. No matter what happens there is only a single chance where Ladrus accepts her.

But…what of the others? There are other women that love Ladrus as much or much more than her. She knows that Diana and Rena's feelings for him are true. But what would happen if she takes him away from them? What would happen?

The feeling of sadness felt heavy on her mind that she didn't notice the door open.

"Alicia, I need to talk to you!" Snapping her out of her trance, she looked behind Olga and saw Ladrus approaching them with his kind face. Alicia smiled as she drank her tea. The cup hiding her lips which now turned into a sad frown.

Putting the cup down, she smiled as she looked at Ladrus. "What is it Ladrus?" He sat down on a nearby chair that Chloe provided, smiling at Chloe, Ladrus gave her thanks. Chloe's smile was radiant, a small tint of red dusted her cheeks as she took a step back and went back beside Olga.

"Its about the feast tonight, are you sure that we should be feasting right now? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but wouldn't it be bad if the Kuroinu make a move on us?" Alicia only smirked as she drank her tea once more.

"Yes, but that is why I wish to take that risk, right now, the people need something to take their minds off of everything, even if it just happened, I wish to have everyone have a relaxing night to ease their worries." Ladrus smiled as he nodded. "And besides, we have the strongest mercenary force on standby, of course you and everyone else can join the party as it is open to everyone other than those who are with the Kuroinu." Ladrus felt pride swell on his chest as he crossed his arms. His face getting a bit cocky. "Well, if you insist. The Snakes and I will be the first to respond if there's an attack. I have my doubts, but you are right about the people needing something to ease their minds." Ladrus closed his eyes as he let his arms relax.

Olga saw this and smirked as she took the chance. Moving closer to Ladrus, she took his left arm and hugged it causing the mercenary to suddenly widen his eyes and blush as he felt the heavenly globes wrap around his arm quite easily. Olga looked at a shocked Alicia and smirked as she relaxed her head on top of Ladrus's shoulder. Drawing circles on his chest with her fingers, she sighed in content as Ladrus slowly relaxed and look to the other side with a blush on his face.

'W-Whoa! Her boobs are so soft! Now I want to know how it feels around my fingers!' Ladrus thought as he kept his thoughts to himself…as well as trying to hide a painful boner.

Giving a sultry smile, Olga looks at Ladrus's eyes as she squeezed Ladrus's left arm with her boobs causing it to feel even more heavenly than the last. "Ladrus, how about you and I meet up later at night?" Alicia's jaw dropped as she stares at Ladrus, hoping that he would reject the Dark Elf. "Umm…Olga, I don't think that that's right or proper." Putting a hand on her lips, she giggled softly at Ladrus's flustered expression. 'Oh Ladrus, you may have had that Succubus for quite a while, but I know that you are still quite inexperienced.' She thought as she looked at Alicia.

She was fuming with anger. Olga can tell that much. If she were to go further, Olga would doubt that Alicia can last any longer. Sighing to herself, Olga released Ladrus and turned to look at Alicia. 'Be grateful that I'm giving you a chance, Alicia.' Olga thought as she stood up.

"Chloe, Echidna, let us go now." Chloe and Echidna didn't say a word as they followed their Queen. Opening the door, Olga looked behind her and smirked at Alicia.

Alicia blinked as she saw Olga turn her head and walked away. Closing the door, Chloe looked at Ladrus one last time before closing it.

Finally alone with him, Alicia suddenly blushed as the images of her imagination earlier went back to her mind. Shaking those thoughts off, she took her cup and drank the remaining contents, causing her to relax as she sighed in relief.

Ladrus chuckled as he looks at the windows and saw Drog training the recruits, each recruit has cuts and bruises all over their bodies, a sign that Ladrus can only conclude, came from them kissing the ground too many times.

"Alicia." Hearing her name, Alicia turned to look at Ladrus. "…Are you fine?" Immediately, Alicia looked confused. Ladrus noticing this chuckled and waved it off. "Nevermind! I'm just gonna go now. I'll see you at the feast."

Ladrus stood up and walked towards the door. Realizing that she's losing a chance, Alicia quickly stood up and said the only thing that can guarantee her a chance to be with him.

"The dance!"

Turning to Alicia, Ladrus gave her a questioning look. Alicia blushed a bright red as she lightly squirms under Ladrus's gaze. Finally having the strength to look at him, she took a calming breathe.

"T-The dance, since you're free to join…can…can you go and promise me a dance tonight?" Ladrus took a few seconds of thinking before smiling. "Sure, I'll dance with you. I'll be a bit rusty but I'll go with you."

Alicia beamed as she nodded and waved as Ladrus left the room leaving it to herself.

 _6 hours later_

Alicia took a look around and smiled as she saw many people, both men and women, enjoying the feast. She can see many children running around, some even played with her knights. She smiled fondly as she can see that her knights took her word and wore only regular clothing instead of their armor. This is her way of thanks.

"Gwahahahahaha!" A boisterous laugh caused Alicia to turn and look as she saw Drog. The giant was basically, drinking while eating with his boys. She can see Diana and Rena chatting as they drank. Rias was chatting with Juvia and Prim, and it seems that they get along very well. Kotonoha is happily talking with Wendy as they drank some juice.

And Ladrus…

Ladrus was enjoying himself as he laughed with his band and sometimes even getting a kiss on his cheek, something that he confuses for a fly which was quite funny and at the same time annoying for Alicia.

She can see the three Dark Elves looking down on their own balcony just a few rooms away from her. Olga is currently enjoying some wine, Chloe is standing beside her Queen, but constantly takes glances at Ladrus and sometimes even grits her teeth. Echidna is enjoying the cool air as she relaxes her elbows on the table. Her pet snake moving around.

Currently, she is wearing a strapless blue dress that covers a majority of her legs, it also shows a bit of her cleavage. She wears long fingerless light blue gloves. Her hair is tied into a bun while a few strands are free. For her footwear, she wore a dark blue sandal with a short heel.

She looks behind her and sees the grand party fit only for nobles. The one outside are for the lower classes, and the one inside the castle are for high class nobles.

But despite this, Ladrus can still enter as he already gained a high enough status to be considered a noble.

All thanks to his work and him protecting Feoh. Some nobles thank him for protecting Feoh. But Alicia knows that some of it are nothing more than lies. Most nobles say their thanks for protecting their wealth, possessions, and women. Some of the nobles don't like sharing their 'toys' but since they hide their 'toys' so well, it was hard to track them down, even with her best knights.

However, she knows that there are some good among the noble families. If she were to count how many families she trust, it would only be a handful. The rest are selfish that much she knows. One even had the balls to call her his woman and that she should bend over and accept him. Because of that, the family was punished severely, especially the man who dared to insult her.

She wasn't any woman, she would rather die than give her body to someone else than Ladrus! A few moments have passed and Alicia screeched mentally. Blushing madly, she shook her head as she looked down, her red face covered by her hair.

'D-Did I just thought about that?!' Unknown to her, a certain Succubus was floating just above her, a mischievous grin on her face as she took out a heart shaped glass container.

Looking at the wine that was half full, Shamsiel grinned as she floated towards it. Pulling the tiny cork sealing the potion, she let one drop of the clear liquid lightly splash on the wine.

Hearing something, Alicia quickly looked around. Finding nothing, she sighed as she took her glass of wine and drank it all in one gulp.

Staring with wide eyes, Shamsiel silently giggled. 'Wow! I wonder if she can take the usual load that Ladrus let's out?' She asked herself as she imagined Alicia drinking load after load of Ladrus's cum. Alicia sighed as she left the balcony and entered the room. Smirking, Shamsiel only has one thing in mind.

"Make sure you give her a good pounding!"

 _With Ladrus_

Ladrus stood up as he left and went to the castle. The guards greeted him with respect as they let him pass.

Entering the room, Ladrus was greeted by rows upon rows of maids. "Welcome master Ladrus!" With sweat dripping on one side of his face, Ladrus asked the obvious question. "What's with this?" After that, one maid, most likely the head maid, took a step forward. Her breasts lightly jumping up and down with each step. Her hands folded in front of her as she greeted her with a kind smile, her long purple hair swaying behind her as she looks at him with her brown eyes.

She bowed with grace, but in doing so, her breasts jiggled and Ladrus almost had a nosebleed as he can practically see that…

'HER TITS ARE HUGE!'

Yep…her breasts are almost in the same league with Olga's, except hers look a bit more firm. "Good evening master Ladrus, I am the head maid, Olivia. Our mistress wishes for you to wear this." She held out her hand to the left. Curious, Ladrus looked behind Olivia and saw two maids holding a nobleman's clothing.

It was a red shirt made of rich velvet followed by a black cape that Ladrus was sure was made of the same material. He then looked at the pants and saw that it was made of the same material, he sighed as he wondered how much money Alicia spent.

"When did she order for this?" The maid simply smiled. "It was after you have given the punishment to those ne'er-do-wells. Thanks to the noble merchant guild, she was able to buy it because of their teleportation crystals." And at that, Ladrus's jaw dropped to the ground…no…perhaps it is buried.

"T-T-The noble merchant guild?! But wouldn't that cost a fortune? Especially with their teleportation crystals!" The maid still retained her smile as she folded her hands. "Our mistress wishes to say her thanks for you. For helping her, she has owed you much. And as such, this is, quite possibly, one of her ways of saying thanks." Ladrus nodded and suddenly his body went stiff. Raising his head he looked at the maid.

"One? One of her thanks?" She merely nodded with her smile. "B-But she has already done enough, especially with this!" He pointed towards his nobleman's clothing. Olivia nodded as she walked towards Ladrus. "Yes, it is. But she still wishes to express her thanks to you, perhaps you are willing to change her mind? Our mistress will not stop, but perhaps you may be able to say otherwise."

Ladrus sighed as he rubbed his forehead. All of this, it costs a fortune. If Alicia spent that much money that can be used to build a new castle, then she must be determined. Smiling, Ladrus looked at the clothing and nodded towards Olivia.

"Well…since it came from Alicia, then I guess I'll have to wear it." Olivia smiled as she clapped her hands two times.

Immediately, two maids went beside Ladrus and held his arms. However, Ladrus notices one thing from each maid.

 **Squish**

'ALL OF THEM HAVE BIG TITS!' Being a closet pervert is hard. That much was true. Especially since each maid have big breasts, the normal one being…big…the biggest one being…REALLY big.

And right now, Ladrus is in a situation where two busty maids are squishing their breasts to each of his arms. 'B-Bad! If I don't control myself then I might rampage here!' Ladrus thought as he calmed his face. Olivia, seeing this, held her giggle as she turned and began escorting Ladrus.

 _10 minutes later_

Ladrus sighed as he opened the door. It took him five minutes to convince the maids accompanying him that he can dress up alone and another five minutes to get ready. 'Damn cloak, it looks nice but for some reason its hard to wear it!' Let it be known that Ladrus is not used to being treated like a noble. That is why he took a lot of time to get ready. To him, it didn't feel right. Some parts of the clothes made him uncomfortable. But nonetheless, he dealt with it.

"So, how do I look?" Olivia smiled as she clapped her hands. "You look fantastic! I am sure that our mistress would be thrilled!" The maids behind her all nodded in agreement. Olivia took a step to the side with her kind smile. "Please let me escort you to the party." Ladrus nodded as he let Olivia lead the way.

 _Ballroom_

Olivia opened the door and Ladrus gawked at the Ballroom. He can see many nobles dancing on the floor. Musicians playing soothing music, food on many tables decorated with white, frilly cloth.

But as soon as he took a step forward, all eyes were on him. An awkward silence enveloped the whole room causing Ladrus to sweat on his palms.

But that silence was immediately replaced by nobles coming to him and congratulating and thanking him. He smiled awkwardly as he greeted back the other nobles and shook hands with them. Some even offered their daughters to him!

Was he such a big deal? He expected to be congratulated, but no more than that. 'Good thing I know how to be a gentleman at least.' Ladrus sweatdropped as he took the hand of a blushing maiden and kissed it. She silently squealed as Ladrus gave her compliments. But that wasn't the end. There are still plenty of hands that he has to shake or kiss and that made Ladrus sweatdrop some more.

 _40 minutes later_

Ladrus sighed as he drank some wine. He just came here and already he was tired. 'If this is how it is being a noble…I just don't want to imagine if bigger occasions are worst than this.' He thought as he grabbed another glass of wine and took a small sip. "Well…at least the wine is delicious."

He wasn't that much of a classy drinker, but damn the wine is good.

"Wonder how many years were these stored." He said as he looked around trying to find the beautiful golden hair of Alicia.

While he was busy with the nobles, he tried to look around and find Alicia, but unfortunately he couldn't find her. Raising a brow he looked at his wine. "I thought that Alicia would be here. I did promise her a dance tonight."

Having no choice, he drank the rest of his wine and grimaced as he felt a little drunk. Looking at a passing maid, he grabbed her right shoulder to grab her attention.

"Excuse me, but where is Lady Alicia?" The maid turned towards him and smiled.

"She is currently in her room. She told me that she'll be busy for something." Ladrus nodded and smiled as he gave her his thanks.

 _Alicia's room, 5 minutes later_

Ladrus knocked on Alicia's door and opened it.

Once opening it, he was greeted to the sight of Alicia in her dress, her hair flowing with the wind as she stare at the moon. Entering the room and closing the door. Ladrus silently approached her.

"Alicia?" Ladrus silently called out. Alicia looked behind and slowly turned around. She smiled as she approached Ladrus.

"You look beautiful." Alicia blushed as she looked to the side. "And you look handsome." Ladrus chuckled as he held Alicia's hand. She blushed as she felt the hands of Ladrus.

Hard, rough, but also kind and caring.

"What are you doing here? I thought that we're going to dance." Alicia sighed as she gently let go of his hand. Looking at the moon she closed her eyes.

"I…don't want to go back there. Not yet."

Ladrus remained silent as he let his mind think for him. How to keep his promise and at the same time make Alicia happy and comfortable?

A minute has passed and Ladrus smiled.

"How about we dance here?" Alicia turned around with wide eyes as she look at Ladrus. "But…there's no music." She pointed out, Ladrus smirked as he took Alicia's hands and prepared to waltz.

"Well…I didn't like the music there anyways." Ladrus smirked as he saw Alicia's surprised face which quickly turned into a beautiful smile.

"Okay."

With no music, Ladrus led the way, with their feet moving around and around, Ladrus made sure to not accidentally step on her feet. He spun her with his right hand as the fragrance of Alicia's perfume closes in to his nose.

She smelled good. Like flowers on a blooming beautifully.

He took a step back and again and again. He spun around her, step by step. With each precise movement, he was awarded with a beautiful smile from Alicia. Dancing in the moonlight, he can see her beautiful golden hair shining.

She was beautiful.

Taking a light sniff at her perfume, he was greeted once again by the scent of flowers. 'Lovely.' He thought as he held her tighter.

Alicia sighed in comfort as she went beside Ladrus and leaned on his shoulder. Enjoying the peaceful moment, Ladrus relaxed himself as he felt the warmth of Alicia's body to his. Playing with her hair for a bit, Ladrus look at Alicia in the eyes.

Giving her a kind smile, Ladrus closed his eyes, turning his head to the moon, he sighed as he let the cool breeze brush against his face. "This is relaxing." Alicia nodded in agreement as she snuggled closer to Ladrus.

"Hey Alicia." Alicia opened her eyes and looked at Ladrus. "This war…are we gonna win?" She blinked her eyes curiously as Ladrus keeps staring at the moon. "Volt and the Kuroinu, I doubt that they'll be happy that they failed to capture Feoh, but this is only going to strengthen their resolve and keep on attacking until they win." Alicia felt Ladrus tightly clench his fist. "But I wouldn't let them…I would keep on fighting until we win." He looks at her with a confident smile. "I promise that."

Having enough, Alicia quickly closed her distance and gave Ladrus a hasty kiss. Surprised at first, Ladrus did the only thing that would obviously make sense.

Kiss her back.

Alicia moaned as she put her hands on his chest, feeling his hard muscles. Ladrus gently held her waist as he kept on kissing Alicia, his tongue passionately wrestling with hers causes him to feel a shiver on his spine.

Finally, after a minute Ladrus and Alicia separated, with a string of saliva and their pants being the only evidence of their intimate session.

Taking his hand, Alicia dragged Ladrus to her bed, all the while her body feeling more and more hot with each second she spent with him. She craved for him, she wants him to give her the love that she needs.

And she will get it.

( **AN: Okay! You know the drill! If you're in public then make sure you hide your horniness! If not…then go nuts!)**

 **Lemon alert! Lemon alert! Make some lemonade!**

Allowing Alicia to drag him to bed, Ladrus began to take off his cape with his remaining hand. Alicia stopped and sat down on her bed, blushing as she saw Ladrus taking off his shirt, revealing his hard abs and muscles.

Ladrus stopped and looked at Alicia as he went towards her and pinned her to her bed. Giving her a predatory smirk with her surprised face, Ladrus immediately went to work as he used his right hand and cupped Alicia's right cheek.

He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. She moaned as she allowed Ladrus to do what he wants. Finishing their lip lock, Ladrus slowly moved his hand towards her neck, then to her breasts, all the while sending pleasurable shivers throughout her body.

Slowly pulling Alicia's dress, Ladrus was treated with the sight of her modest breasts, gently cupping her right breast, he lightly squeezed it causing Alicia to let out a small moan. Smirking, Ladrus blew her ear, catching her off guard as she yelped cutely.

"Oh? It seems that this knight is very naughty." Ladrus teased as Alicia held out her moan as he lightly pinched her pink nipple. "N-No I'm no-AAAGH!" Alicia moaned loudly as Ladrus sucked on her free nipple. Ladrus mentally smirked as he let his left hand travel between her legs.

Rubbing her soaked panty, which in turn awarded him with a surprised moan, Ladrus began to rub her with two fingers.

Alicia moaned as Ladrus began pinching and sucking faster. Looking at Ladrus she blushed as she saw him looking at her through his eyes. "L-Ladrus y-yo-ahn, you're like a baby if you do th-AAAT?!" She once again moaned loudly as Ladrus pinched her clitoris.

Feeling her wet juices, Ladrus took off the wet panty and immediately inserted a finger. Alicia moaned as she felt Ladrus's finger moving back and forth. "Heh, you're pussy is sucking my finger in, you really are a naught knight aren't you?" Alicia couldn't answer but shook her head as she suddenly felt Ladrus adding another finger.

Her eyes widened as she felt the second finger slightly expand her pussy. Ladrus smirked as he smelled the arousal from Alicia, leaning forward, Ladrus took out his fingers and spread her pussy folds.

Raising her head, Alicia saw Ladrus's face going down to her pussy causing her to widen her eyes. "Ladrus don't! That's dirt-YEEEH!" Ladrus began licking her pussy as his left finger played with her clitoris. She moaned out loud as Ladrus began eating her out.

Ladrus tasted Alicia, it was sweet and it made him want more. Suddenly, Ladrus inserted his tongue and began to wriggle it around.

Alicia moaned once more as she felt his tongue inside her. 'Ladrus is licking me…down there! It feels good! It feels good!...aaah, I might get used to this.' She thought as she suddenly felt something.

"L-Ladrus! P-Please sl-ahn slow down! I-I-I'm…"

Ladrus smirked mentally as he suddenly squeezed her clitoris harder and began to eat her out faster. Eyes widening Alicia felt her pussy tighten around Ladrus's tongue, feeling the pleasure about to release itself from her, she screamed in total ecstasy.

"CUMMIIIIIIIING!"

Ladrus felt a spray of juices hit his face as he greedily drank her release.

Once that was over, Ladrus stood up and began to take off his pants. Alicia's eyes widened once more as she saw the beast hidden within the undergarments of the mercenary.

"B-Big." She softly called out as Ladrus smirked as he took off Alicia's remaining clothing. He spread her legs as his cock hovered over her wet pussy. Rubbing it slowly, Ladrus look at Alicia. She looked at him and nodded as she gave him a loving smile.

"Put it in. I'm all yours."

With that one confirmation, Ladrus steadied himself as he slowly lowered his cock, Alicia closed one eye and winced as Ladrus began to near her hymen.

After a while, Ladrus felt something touch the head of his cock. Looking at Alicia, he was given a happy smile as she held out her hands for him. "Take me."

Ladrus smiled as he quickly broke her hymen. Alicia grit her teeth as she hugged Ladrus's back, her nails piercing his back making Ladrus wince a bit. But he maintained a smile as he saw Alicia cry tears of joy. "Finally…I'm one with Ladrus…" Opening her eyes, she looked down and saw Ladrus inside her fully.

Feeling the blood and juices dripping from Alicia's pussy and his cock, Ladrus looks at Alicia. "Alicia, I'm going to move now." Alicia smiled as she nodded.

Slowly and steadily, Ladrus thrusts into Alicia, he was awarded with her sweet moans as he keeps on entering back and forth. He had to hold back a moan, she was very tight and very hot inside. With each thrust, he felt a jolt of pleasure that shook his entire body.

"Ah! Ahn, I love you. Ladrus I love you!" Alicia called out as Ladrus began to slowly thrust faster and stronger.

"D-Damn! You're so tight! I can't stop!" Alicia smiled as she hugged Ladrus tighter, her nipples rubbing against his body with each thrust. "Keep going, I'm all yours!" Alicia moaned out as Ladrus got faster. With each thrust she moaned and he grunted.

Their sweat covering them and the smell of sex began to cover her room, Alicia loved this, she feels a pleasure that she has never experienced before!

Ladrus grunts as he began to thrust stronger, his cock getting bigger and entering her womb. "Ahn! More! More! Keep going! You're going to break me!" Alicia moaned out lewdly as she felt Ladrus's cock twitching ever so slightly.

"Please Ladrus! Love me! Make me your woman!" She begged as Ladrus stopped for a while, he then took hold of her hips and switched their positions. He sat on the bed and Alicia was sitting on his cock. She tightened her pussy as she looks at Ladrus. With each thrust, she lets out a hot breathe.

The lewd slapping of her pussy and his cock was loud and are very in synch. Alicia moans as she felt Ladrus's cock twitch harder.

Gritting his teeth, Ladrus kissed Alicia. Finishing their quick kiss, Ladrus looked at Alicia. "Alicia, I'm about to cum." Alicia in turn began to tighten her pussy and began to bounce longer. "Its my first time…and yet I feel so good! Go ahead, cum inside me!" Ladrus smirked as he grabbed her tight ass and began to pound her. She screamed in ecstasy as Ladrus felt his balls tighten.

"Here I go!"

"Go! Cum inside me! Let's cum together!"

Ladrus grit his teeth in pleasure as he quickly pulled out and quickly pushed his cock back in. Feeling the sudden increase in pleasure, Alicia gave it her all to squeeze Ladrus dry.

"CUMMIIIIIING!"

"AH! GHAAA!"

Ladrus bellowed as he felt Alicia tighten around him. His cock releasing shot after shot of his cum. Painting her womb with his seed.

Staying still for a couple of seconds, Ladrus and Alicia panted as they took in deep breathes. Alicia looks at Ladrus as she kissed him.

Ladrus kissed back as he felt himself hard once again.

Smirking, Ladrus looks at Alicia in the eyes. She suddenly felt his cock getting harder inside her. Giving a sultry smile, Alicia sexily circles her hips, causing Ladrus to get harder.

Ladrus grins as he pins her down and readies himself to ravish her all night. Unaware of a certain Succubus watching them with a grin and as well as a pair of wide eyes watching them.

 **And cut! Wooh! 9k words that took a lot of pages, time, and effort! Thanks for reading and...LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! YAAAAY! And on the next chapter Ladrus will still be in Feoh, he still has some unfinished business if ya know what I mean.**

 **Now thanks for reading, I really hope you guys and gals enjoyed it. Now I'll give you guys a little spoiler on what comes next. I'll do some arcs to make this story last longer.**

 **The Wind Priestess and the Tower of Clouds.**

 **The Red Princess.**

 **Pretty obvious on who will get the main spotlight. Now maybe I'll add more. But for now this is all I'll show ya! So...**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! DWG is back for another chapter! Now to those that got pranked I thank you for being victims of my joke, I know some of you didn't fell for it for different reasons. But the reason why I'm thanking you guys is because I want to find out how many people like my story, and to an extension me. Now I've been busy for quite some time like school…it sucks that its not done yet. Our summer starts at May…I kinda regret transferring right now…**

 **Anyways! Let's check the reviews!**

 **Perseus12- Glad you liked it! It took me some time to get it right, but thanks to some…games… I have the knowledge (kinda) to write some lemons that are good.**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD- Thanks! I appreciate it! I also like the fact that I am helping people from their sadness as well. So! You're welcome!**

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1- Thanks! That lemon was my second one, so the compliments are appreciated, and I am glad that you enjoyed it!**

 **Fmaximus19- Thank you.**

 **Axccel- Well some of them are actually OC that I thought of in my spare time, such as Diana, Rena, and Vytaly. The ones that you are asking are Rias Gremory from Highschool DxD, Kotonoha from School Days, Juvia from Fairy Tail, Wendy is also from Fairy Tail, Echidna from Queen's Blade, and there is also another one who is yet to be introduced.**

 **Spartan 108- Its already been updated, and I'll keep those crossovers in mind.**

 **Okay! That is all! Now onwards to the story! Now I also have a surprise for you guys in this chapter! Take it as an apology**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Waking up in the morning, anyone can do this. Ladrus should have been training right now or at the very least, be up and about.

Instead, Ladrus sees himself facing an unfamiliar ceiling and feeling an unfamiliar bed. With a hiss, Ladrus held his head as he tried to get up, only to feel something warm pulling him tightly. Looking to his left, he was treated with the sight of a naked Alicia. Her golden hair covers her face as she attempts to pull Ladrus closer to her, something that Ladrus found cute.

"Not yet…its cold." Alicia mumbled in her sleep as Ladrus smiles as he clears some of Alicia's hair from her face softly. She mewls as she snuggles closer to Ladrus. Sighing, Ladrus smiles as he shakes Alicia's side softly.

"Alicia." He spoke with a gentle tone, in return, Alicia closes her eyes tightly as she shakes her head. "No…five more minutes." She replied with a cute tone as Ladrus chuckles and continues to shake her. "Nooooo…Olivia stop…I don't wanna wake up!" Ladrus sighed as he crossed his arms. Then with a wide smile, he lowers his head until his mouth is almost touching Alicia's ear.

"Alicia~! Wake up or I'll take you again." Ladrus whispered seductively as he bit Alicia's ear lightly.

The effect was instantaneous, Alicia woke up with a red and embarrassed face as she screamed her lungs out. Jumping off the bed with only the blanket covering her modesty. Alicia looks at Ladrus with wide eyes as she felt her cheeks go hot.

Smiling, Ladrus looks at Alicia. "Good morning Alicia, how's your night?" Ladrus greeted as he got off the bed. "W-W-What are you doing here?!" Alicia screamed as she held the blanket tightly.

"W-Well…" Ladrus scratched the back of his head with a bashful smile. "You can already guess what happened last night." Alicia's eyes widened as the memories of last night hit her hard. What they did last night. The passion, the love…it made Alicia blush hard as she held her heart.

"T-Then did we?" Ladrus only nodded as he approached Alicia, hugging her softly, Alicia closes her eyes as she leans her head towards Ladrus's chest with little hesitation. "So, what do we do know?" Ladrus hums as he caresses Alicia's hair softly. Alicia shivers with every touch as she hugs Ladrus tightly, as if everything that was happening was a dream, a lie.

But the moment when Ladrus opens his mouth, Alicia's door suddenly opens, revealing a worried Olivia. "Mistress Alicia! Are you…" She stops with wide eyes as she stares at the hugging couple. Coughing softly, Olivia bows her head and grabs the door knob.

"Excuse me." She excused herself as she gently closed the door.

Alicia gapes in embarrassment at being found out, while Ladrus gulped as he smiles awkwardly. Looking at Alicia, who was in the verge of tears, he gently shook her body. "Alicia, let's get dressed okay?" Alicia nods silently as she limps to her wardrobe, while Ladrus picks up his discarded clothes. Smiling softly, he can only think of what happened last night as one of his precious moments as a lover of one of the Princess Knights, Alicia.

But then again, he must also thank his Succubus, Shamsiel. That mischievous demon probably has a hand in this. Otherwise, Alicia wouldn't even think of throwing herself at him. She'd probably blush and deny it furiously.

Putting his pants on, Ladrus looks at Alicia as she puts on a blue and green dress that wraps around her modest curves perfectly, she looks behind her and quickly looks away as soon as her eyes met his. Ladrus chuckled, she really is cute whenever she blushes. Walking towards her quietly, Ladrus wrapped his arm around her waist, she went stiff for a moment, only to melt in his embrace. Ladrus smiled as he brushes his right cheek with hers.

"Ladrus."

Ladrus hums as Alicia places her hands on both his hands. "You must know that I love you…right?" He nods as Alicia circles her thumbs against his hands. "But I do know that many have caught your attention and the same goes for the women that you travel with." Ladrus raises his brow as he stands straight. Alicia releases herself from Ladrus as she looks at him in the eyes. Her eyes stare at his own orbs steely, only for it to turn soft.

"That was not your first time…is it?" Ladrus's eyes widened, before he sighs as he shakes his head. No use hiding it now it seems.

"Shamsiel!" Ladrus called out, confusing Alicia with the sudden name. For a while, nothing happened, until Alicia heard the sounds of a mischievous giggle. A giggle that Ladrus was very familiar of.

"You called~?" Shamsiel appeared, floating as she grins playfully. Startled, Alicia's hands went to her side, as if she is drawing her sword, only for her to realize with wide eyes that her sword was not with her.

"Easy, princess." Shamsiel smiled playfully as she grabbed Ladrus's arm and buried it between her breasts. Ladrus can only sigh as Shamsiel is basically playing with Alicia, although he can't blame her, after all Shamsiel probably watched their activities last night. Glaring at Shamsiel, Alicia pointed her finger at the Succubus. "Unhand Ladrus this instant demon!" At that, Shamsiel glared at Alicia cutely with a pout. "I'm not a demon! I'm a Succubus! Succ-u-bus!" Ladrus pinched his nose as he looks at Shamsiel.

"It's the same!" Alicia argued while Shamsiel got off Ladrus and stares at Alicia's eyes. "Wait! Who are you and what is your relation to Ladrus?!" Alicia pointed an accusing finger at Shamsiel. She only giggled as she crosses her arms, causing her already large breasts to look even more bigger. This in turn caused Ladrus to gulp loudly as he stares at the two.

"Isn't it obvious? I am Ladrus's first! You're the second!"

"Hah?! What are you saying?! He couldn't have laid with you! Besides he'd be dead if he laid with you!" Shamsiel only grinned as she floated towards Ladrus and buried his face with her chest. "Nope! It's the truth! Ladrus had sex with me and he lived!" Shamsiel chirped as she held on to Ladrus tighter, meanwhile, the mercenary struggles in vain as he flays his arms.

Glaring at Shamsiel, more specifically, those 'weapons' of hers, Alicia only did one thing.

Pounce on that Succubus that is drowning her beloved with those boobs!

"Let go of him!" Alicia screamed as Shamsiel grins as she held out her hand. There, a magic circle formed and went straight to the door. "Let's play!" Shamsiel grinned as she let go of Ladrus and floated towards the ceiling.

"Come back here you demon!" Shamsiel only laughed as she circled around the room, all the while floating down occasionally to tease Alicia from catching here. Alicia grits her teeth at feeling her legs aching with pain, however she endured and continued chasing after Shamsiel.

"Nyuhuhuhuhu! Can't catch me princess!"

"Get back here you skank!"

"I'm not a skank…! Well I'm Ladrus's skank!"

"Grrrrr! Shut up!" Alicia screeched as she jumped and almost got Shamsiel. "Can't catch hill chest!" A tic mark appeared on Alicia's hair as Shamsiel giggled as she held out her pair. "You probably won't satisfy Ladrus without puppies like these~!" Ladrus can only blush as he can perfectly see Shamsiel's erect nipples through her clothing.

"I can!" Alicia argued with a blush on her face as she crosses her arms to hide her chest. Shamsiel only grins tauntingly at Alicia as she looks down on the girl. "You can't~! After all, mine are bigger~!" She sung teasingly as Alicia's face heats up in anger and embarrassment.

"Then I'll show you!" She stomps her way to Ladrus, who was very busy staring at Shamsiel who is giggling silently as she floated towards Alicia's exposed back. Only once Shamsiel was within arm's reach did she make her move

 **Okay! You know the drill! Lemon alert!**

"Gotcha!"

"Kyaa!" Alicia yelped as Shamsiel wraps her arms around Alicia's breasts. Ladrus's eyes widened as he can feel himself pitching up a tent between his legs, and so quick too. "Hora~ Ladrus is watching you know? How about we give him a show?" Shamsiel's seductive voice causes Alicia to shiver as the Succubus blew hot air towards ear. She dragged Alicia towards the bed, all the while fondling her breasts.

"N-No! Don't watch me Ladr-iya!" Alicia moaned as Shamsiel pinched her nipples hard. Shamsiel giggles seductively as she licked Alicia's neck, Ladrus can only watch with clear lust as he watches Shamsiel play with Alicia. Shamsiel proceeded to fondle her chest as Alicia tries to struggle in vain, with every move she makes, she only feels herself getting more and more tired as Shamsiel continues to attack her breasts.

"D-Don't!" Shamsiel's left hand went towards Alicia's skirt, pulling it, Ladrus can clearly see the wet arousal of Alicia through her panties. Shamsiel rubbed Alicia through her pussy as she kept on attacking Alicia's right breast.

Grabbing Alicia's dress through the chest, Shamsiel pulled, revealing Alicia's breasts for Ladrus to see. He gulps loudly as he took a step forward. Seeing this, Shamsiel can only smirk as she licks Alicia's ear causing her to gasp as she grits her teeth.

"Look, Ladrus is coming~!" Alicia's eyes widened in horror as she watches Ladrus walking towards her. Every step sounded like a loud bang, Alicia struggles even harder but it's not working. "Don't look at me!" She cried as she tries to stifle another moan. This action however did not deter Ladrus. Alicia closes her eyes as Ladrus caresses her cheek softly, causing her to feel a shiver down her spine.

Ladrus's right hand trails down to Alicia's neck then down to her breasts. She can only moan as Ladrus's breath tickles her face, indicating that Ladrus is close. She gasps as Ladrus gently squeezes her left breast. Ladrus then caresses Alicia's right cheek and drew his face closer.

"Alicia." Upon hearing Ladrus's soft seductive voice, she opens her eyes and was met with Ladrus smirking as he caresses Alicia's soft lips with his thumb. This action, followed by looking at Ladrus's crotch, causes Alicia's pussy to release even more juice. "L-Ladrus I…mmph?!" She was silenced as Ladrus quickly closes the distance and kisses Alicia hard. Alicia's eyes widen but closes as she moaned into the kiss. Ladrus easily dominates Alicia's mouth, twirling Alicia's tongue with his, Ladrus can tell that Alicia is enjoying this, after all, her submissive side is showing up.

"Nyuhuhuhu! Looks like Ladrus's dominating side has finally shown up! Don't worry princess, we'll take care of you." Shamsiel stops her assault as she got in between the two and kneeled. Pulling Alicia's wet panties, she licks her lips as she can see that there are still some of Ladrus's remaining cum coming out of Alicia's folds. Alicia's eyes widened as she felt Shamsiel spread her pussy lips.

"Nyuhu! Thanks for the meal!" That was the only warning Alicia got as Shamsiel quickly dove in and began to lick Alicia's folds. "Hyaaa! S-S-Stop! D-Don't…no…not…the-mmph!" Alicia moaned as Ladrus dove his tongue deep inside her mouth. Her eyes widened as Ladrus began to flick her sensitive nipples. She moans as Ladrus twirled his tongue with hers.

Shamsiel moaned in delight as she pulled away from Alicia's pussy. Her face covered in Alicia's juices with Ladrus's cum in the mix. She wipes all of it with her hands and began to drink it. She moans as she eagerly gups it all down.

"Mmmmm! Delicious! The taste of Ladrus's cum with Alicia's juices!" Shamsiel squealed as she licked her lips. Alicia can only blush in embarrassment as Ladrus releases her from their lip lock, a string of saliva connected by their tongues fell on top of Shamsiel's head. "L-Ladrus…" Alicia can only say his name as Ladrus lowers his head, his breath tickling her skin as Ladrus closes in on her left nipple.

"W-What are yo-Hyaaa!" Ladrus suddenly bites her nipple, playfully stimulating it with his teeth. Shamsiel can only look at him and giggle. "Look! Ladrus is tasting your boobs! Isn't he cute?" Alicia can't respond as Ladrus pinches her right nipple with his fingers. Smirking mentally, Ladrus begins to suck and lick Alicia's nipple. She can only moan in ecstasy as both Shamsiel and Ladrus continue attacking her body.

"Guess I should up my game no~w!" Shamsiel said as she took hold of Alicia's clitoris. Alicia's eyes widened as she looks at Shamsiel. "Shamsiel no!" Shamsiel smiled playfully, finally hearing her name coming out of Alicia's mouth. But she ignored her calls as Shamsiel pinched Alicia's clitoris.

"Aaaaahn!" Alicia screams in pleasure as Shamsiel was sprayed with Alicia's love juices. Shamsiel gasps as she pulls away from Alicia's pussy. Looking at Alicia mischievously, Shamsiel grins. "Oh my, did you just cum, Alicia?" Alicia only stifles a moan as she furiously shakes her head. Ladrus releases Alicia's nipple as he grins as he looks at Alicia like a predator. Alicia's eyes widened in unknown excitement as her pussy floods in juices once again. Seeing this, Shamsiel can only stare in amazement.

"Wow! You're causing a flood!" Shamsiel laughed as she stood up and looked at Ladrus's throbbing crotch. She grins as she took Alicia's hand and rubbed Ladrus's cock. Ladrus groaned as he felt both hands through the fabric. "See? He's like this because of you." Shamsiel whispered to Alicia's ear as she let go of Alicia's hand. Alicia continued stroking as she looked at Ladrus's faced with entranced eyes. "Hey Ladrus…" She said as she stopped, catching Ladrus's attention. "D…Are you like this…because of me?" Alicia asked as she looks at Ladrus with teary eyes.

Ladrus gulps as he closes his eyes. He needed to answer her honestly. "Y-Yeah…" Ladrus responded as Shamsiel got behind him and bit his ear playfully. Alicia's face brightens in joy as she began stroking Ladrus's cock faster. "I see…I'm happy!" Shamsiel grins as she took Alicia's hand and guided her to take off Ladrus's pants.

With a gasp, Alicia got a closer look at Ladrus's hard cock. Her nose caught the strong smell coming from the throbbing member. She hesitantly took hold of it and began stroking it slowly.

Ladrus hisses in pleasure as he felt Alicia's soft hands rubbing his cock. Shamsiel went beside Alicia and took her chin to face her. "Do you want to make Ladrus feel good?" Alicia's eyes widened as she looks at Ladrus then at Shamsiel. She nods slowly as she looks at Shamsiel with pleading eyes.

Shamsiel's eyes widened as she grins. "Then lick the tip." Alicia nodded as she went closer to Ladrus's cock. Her face reddens as she sticks out her tongue and licks the tip. Immediately, Ladrus groans as he felt Alicia's soft tongue moving up and down on his cock. "Good girl." Shamsiel praises her as she looks at Ladrus gritting his teeth in pleasure.

"Keep going and after that, go deeper." Shamsiel whispers to Alicia as she seductively comes to Ladrus. This action causes Ladrus to smirk as he beckons Shamsiel closer. Taking his invitation, Shamsiel was pulled and her lips were immediately claimed by him. She moans as she closes her eyes, her tongue trying to fight back against Ladrus's only made Ladrus snarl as he slowly but easily conquers Shamsiel's mouth.

Alicia, feeling bold, proceeded to take Ladrus's cock inside her mouth. She licked and bobbed her head up and down, all the while playing with her breasts. She can only take half of it, but as far as Shamsiel can see, Alicia's progress is good, better if she can take it a little further.

Ladrus stops his lip lock with Shamsiel and looks at Alicia. Her warm, wet mouth pleasing him with each bob. She looks at him with her bright eyes, and he swore he saw a s all hint of satisfaction. "Look at her Ladrus, she is sucking your cock like her life depends on it. What do you want to say?" Shamsiel seductively licks his ear as she flicks his nipples, Ladrus immediately moaned in pleasure as Alicia proceeded to take his stiff member deeper into her mouth.

"Alicia you…look so sexy, I want to fuck you every day…harder…" Ladrus called out as Alicia goes faster, she then began to delicately fondle Ladrus's balls. Placing a hand on top of Alicia's head, Ladrus began helping her get deeper. The warm, wet, and slippery mouth of Alicia is making Ladrus groan in every second as Shamsiel proceeds to lick and tease his nipples.

Feeling the familiar pleasure building up inside of him, Ladrus grits his teeth as cock began to throb in excitement. "Looks like Ladrus is ready to cum, hey Alicia..." Alicia stops and pulls away from Ladrus's cock with a pop.

Panting, she looks at Shamsiel, while Ladrus is taking pleasure in watching Alicia's sexy form. Her dress is all worn out and covered in sweat and her juices, her hair is disheveled and messy, her breasts are all sweat and her nipples are covered in saliva.

"Do you want to be Ladrus's woman?"

"Yes, I want to be his…I want to be covered in his love…I want to be loved by him!" Alicia answered quickly with a hint of fear in her voice. Hearing this, Ladrus decided to take control and take Alicia as his woman.

"Then open your mouth." Alicia complied as she opens her mouth as wide as she can while she sticks her tongue out. Shamsiel can only watch in amazement as Ladrus pushes his cock deeper into Alicia's mouth.

'Wow! Alicia is being submissive!' Shamsiel can only grin at the possibilities of their activities. Ladrus grits his teeth as he stood up and began to move his hips. Alicia chokes, but her face is showing both enjoyment and happiness as she allows Ladrus to take control of her.

'My body…I give it to you Ladrus!' She closes her eyes as Ladrus moaned loudly and gave one final thrust. "Cumming!" He shouted as he bursts inside of Alicia's throat. Surprised at the amount, Alicia eagerly swallows. Shamsiel can only smirk in pride as she watches Alicia drinking it until the last drop, not even allowing a single drop of cum to escape her lips. 'Looks like I was right, Alicia CAN handle Ladrus's cum.'

Ladrus pulls his still hard cock away from Alicia's mouth as he pants in satisfaction. Alicia closes her mouth as she plays with the remaining cum inside her mouth. Seeing this, Ladrus can only feel his arousal growing. Swallowing the remaining cum inside her, Alicia let out her tongue, her hot breathe tickling Ladrus's sensitive cock.

After a while, Alicia closes her mouth and looks at Ladrus. "Its bitter." She muttered as she looks to the side in slight shame. "But…" She blushes as she looks at him shyly. "I like it."

Without hesitation, Ladrus got on top of Alicia and tore off her dress. Alicia yelped as she wrapped her arms around Ladrus's back. "Oh? It looks like Ladrus can't hold himself anymore. You know what to do don't you, Alicia?" Alicia swallowed her spit as she looks at Ladrus with submissive eyes. "L-Ladrus…" She said as she slowly wraps her legs around his waist. "F-Fuck me…fuck me like last night. Love me…" Ladrus's eyes widened as Alicia blushes and looks to the side. Smiling with a chuckle, Ladrus regained himself and looked at Alicia lovingly.

"Right."

With no hesitation, Ladrus pierced Alicia's pussy. Her eyes widened as she let out a loud moan, Ladrus grits his teeth in pleasure as he felt Alicia's pussy wrap around him tightly. Moving his hips, he slowly began to thrust inside Alicia's moist pussy. "Aaahn, your cock is inside me again!" Alicia mewled softly as she felt Ladrus's cock move inside her.

Alicia began to slowly moan louder as she felt Ladrus's hot rod plunge deeper inside her. Every thrust sends a shiver on her spine. Ladrus felt a finger softly rubbing his back, he shivered at the touch as Shamsiel went beside him. She giggles as she grabbed hold of Alicia's breasts and proceeded to suck on them. Surprised, Alicia can only moan louder as Shamsiel sucked on her nipples. Seeing this, Ladrus began to thrust faster in excitement. "S-Shamsiel! My ni-Hyaaa! They're sensiti-IIIVE!" She screeched as Shamsiel bit into her left nipple.

"Damn! You're so tight! So sexy!" Ladrus clenches his teeth as he felt Alicia's nails dig onto his back. But this only served to excite him, something that Shamsiel noticed with a hidden smirk. Releasing Alicia's nipples from her mouth, Shamsiel looks at Alicia with a grin. Her moans of pleasure were accompanied with Ladrus's grunts, Shamsiel can only fondle Alicia's body as Ladrus continues to pound the princess from above. "Damn! I can't get enough of you! I'll shape your pussy with my dick! You're mine!" Ladrus declared as he began to thrust faster. Alicia moaned as she tightened her hold on Ladrus. "Yes! I'm yours! You're the only man that I'll love! The only cock for me!" Alicia screamed as she tightened her muscles in her pussy. Ladrus released a moan as he continued to pound Alicia's pussy. Shamsiel hummed in excitement as she began to finger herself.

"Ladrus, you must be close with how tight Alicia is…right?" He nodded as he felt the build up of pleasure inside him. Clenching his sphincter, he felt his balls tighten. Alicia felt something coming out of her. Her moans got louder as Ladrus began to pick up his pace, she felt her pussy tighten as Ladrus felt his cock throb in excitement. "G-Gaah! You're getting bigger! I'm about to cum!" Alicia moaned out as she wrapped herself tightly around Ladrus. Gritting his teeth, Ladrus began thrusting faster and faster. His hips began to tire, but he didn't care, he wants Alicia now. He wants the Alicia that loves him today, not the intoxicated Alicia from last night.

He wanted Alicia to be his, and his only.

Grunting, Ladrus was about to cum as he felt the tip of his cock enter Alicia's womb. Her eyes widened as she felt the sudden intrusion. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She screeched as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head, she unconsciously tightens her pussy to the point that Ladrus almost felt Alicia's womb wrapping around him.

"Here I go!" Ladrus roared as he pulled back until his cock is outside, only to push it all back in with one mighty thrust. "ALICIA!" Alicia tightened her pussy one last time as she felt Ladrus release his cum deep inside her. She screamed as both their legs were sprayed with her juices, her tongue lolling as Ladrus continues to thrust, releasing rope after rope of his cum deep inside her. Groaning, Ladrus felt his cock go soft as he kept on releasing his cum.

"So hot…so many…" Alicia moaned as she touched her stomach. Shamsiel giggled as she looks at Alicia, as if knowing what Alicia was thinking. "Don't worry, you won't get pregnant. We Succubus can tell if a woman is on her period or not, and right now, you're is safe from pregnancy!" She cheerfully declared as Ladrus sighs as he pulls out of Alicia, causing her to moan as she felt the cum deep inside her flow outside her pussy.

Ladrus sighs as he wipes his head. "I'm tired…I think I'm drai-Gah!" His eyes widened as he felt something warm envelop his sensitive cock. Looking down, he saw Shamsiel eagerly sucking his cock. Feeling his cock getting hard, Ladrus moans as Shamsiel licks his sensitive cock on the tip.

"S-Shamsiel what are you doing?" Ladrus winced as Shamsiel let goes of his member. "Isn't it obvious? I'm cleaning it." Shamsiel replied with a playful smirk, something that Ladrus knows all too well. He only sighs as he sat next to a half-conscious Alicia and prepared himself for the pleasure about to come.

"Good good!" Shamsiel praised as she covered Ladrus's throbbing cock with her breasts. Ladrus groans in pleasure as Shamsiel began to move her breasts. Her movements were slow but enticing, something that made Ladrus go hard again. His moans sounded across the room as Shamsiel kept on rubbing her breasts across his cock covered with his cum from his earlier session with Alicia.

"Fufu, look at your cock, its throbbing like crazy!" Shamsiel teased Ladrus as she sticks out her tongue and began to lick the tip of Ladrus's cock. Hissing in pleasure, Ladrus gripped the bed sheet, not noticing Alicia regaining her consciousness.

"Your tits are so soft." Ladrus said as he groans, feeling Shamsiel's tongue moving around his cock. Alicia smiled slyly as she approached Ladrus silently. Ladrus clenches his teeth as Shamsiel began to suck Ladrus's cock while moving her breasts against his member.

Taking this chance, Alicia draped herself onto Ladrus, he was unprepared as he grabbed Alicia by the waist on instinct. Looking at Ladrus's eyes, Alicia giggled as she latches onto Ladrus right nipple. He moaned as Alicia began to tease him, occasionally nibbling on his chest, leaving a few teeth marks.

He moaned loudly as he felt himself about to burst. "Shamsiel!" Said Succubus only smirked as she began to work on Ladrus's cocks faster. Alicia continues to lick Ladrus's nipples as she began to masturbate, rubbing her pussy with the cum left over by Ladrus.

Feeling his release coming, Ladrus began to move his hips slightly. Shamsiel only welcomed the movement with fervor. "Cum! Give me your tasty cum!" Shamsiel said as she suddenly slurped, Ladrus can only clench his teeth and close his eyes tightly as he bursts.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!"

He roared as Shamsiel's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks bulge at the amount that Ladrus was releasing. 'Amazing! He's releasing a lot more than normal!' Her eyes turn at Alicia nibbling at Ladrus's nipples, she can only smirk as an idea formed in her head. 'Maybe the more women Ladrus fucks the more cum he lets out!' She danced mentally at her new plan, have an orgy with Ladrus with all the women in Ladrus's current and future harem!

"Fufufu, Ladrus looked cute when he came." Alicia giggled mischievously as Shamsiel drank all of Ladrus's cum, scooping the rest from her breasts, Shamsiel smirks as she stood up and gently grabbed Alicia's chin.

"Say ahh!" She cheerfully ordered as Alicia obediently opens her mouth. Tilting her hand, Ladrus can only watch as Alicia eagerly sticks her tongue out and drank the offered cum.

"Good girl!" Shamsiel cooed as she rubs her cheek with Alicia, who happily returned the affection. 'What's going on? Before they were fighting, and now they're like long time friends who haven't seen each other in years.' Ladrus thought as he closes his eyes and chuckles. 'Well its not a bad thing.' He opened his eyes, only for it to widen as both Alicia and Shamsiel were sticking their asses towards him.

"Come here Ladrus! Give me your big, hard, hot cock to me!" Shamsiel moaned as she spreads her pussy lips. Alicia glared at Shamsiel as she grabs her ass cheeks and spreads them, giving Ladrus a clear view of her pussy still dripping with his cum. "No! Give it to me! Look Ladrus, I'm still wet and my pussy is still tight!" Alicia argued to Shamsiel as she shakes her ass. Taking this as a challenge, Shamsiel shakes her ass, causing it to jiggle enticingly.

Looking at Shamsiel's ass, Ladrus has decided to pick the obvious choice...

"Hmph! My body is a lot more be-Aaaahn!" Shamsiel moaned as she felt Ladrus's cock bury deep inside her so suddenly. Pouting, Shamsiel looks behind her and glares at Ladrus cutely. "You surprised me! Geez!" Ladrus only grins as his eyes gaze momentarily at Alicia before going back to Shamsiel.

Raising his left hand, Ladrus smacked Alicia's ass. She yelps in surprise and excitement as Ladrus repeatedly smacks her ass while moving his hips. Their moans echoing inside the room as the smell of sex is present in the air. Looking at Ladrus as he continued to spank her she winces as she felt both pain and pleasure course through her ass. "Hyaaa! Why are you spanking m-EEEHH!" Alicia moaned loudly as Ladrus uses both his ring and middle finger to finger Alicia's insides, all the while his pinky keeps on poking her clit.

"More! More! Make a mess of me! Go dee-Aaaahn!" Shamsiel moaned out as Ladrus felt himself grow bigger inside Shamsiel. Hitting her womb with every thrust, Ladrus pants as he began to tire. 'This will be the last time today.' Ladrus thought tiredly as he quickens his thrusts. Shamsiel looks behind her with pure joy as she began to move her hips to match Ladrus's rhythm. Alicia moans as she forces her wobbly legs to walk towards Ladrus. He grins as he grabs her by the hips and inserted his fingers into her pussy once more. Sticking out her tongue towards him, Alicia stares at Ladrus's eyes as he lowers his head and catches Alicia's tongue with a passionate and lustful kiss.

Moaning at the kiss, Alicia allowed Ladrus to dominate her mouth as he pulls Alicia closer to him. She touches Ladrus's chest as she continues kissing him, all the while listening to Shamsiel's moans.

Feeling Shamsiel tighten around him. Ladrus let goes of Alicia's soft lips and rapidly began to move his hips. Putting a hand on top of Shamsiel's ass, Ladrus sticks his thumb inside her small hole. Shamsiel's surprised moan accompanied by the slight arc of her back was a pleasing sight to Ladrus.

"My asshole! Your thumb is in my asshole! It feels good!" Ladrus grunts as he felt Shamsiel tighten her wet pussy for him. Not as tight as Alicia's but its still tight. "Aaaagh! Your cock is so hard! So hot! I'm gonna cum!" Shamsiel moans as Ladrus felt his fingers inside Alicia tighten. He smirks as he began to rigorously move his fingers in and out of her. Her eyes widened as she grits her teeth, feeling good from Ladrus's fingers.

"I'm going to cum! I'll cum from Ladrus's fingers!" She moaned loudly as Shamsiel moaned with her in synchronization.

"Then cum! I want to hear your moans! I want to see your everything!" Ladrus bellowed as he erupted inside Shamsiel, her eyes widened in shock as she felt Ladrus's hot baby batter fill her up. "Aaaaahn!" Both Alicia and Shamsiel came at the same time, their pussies spraying the floor and the bed with their juices.

Ladrus continued to thrust as he felt himself releasing rope after rope of his cum. After a few more thrusts, Ladrus panted as he pulled out of Shamsiel, there he can clearly see his cum coming out of Shamsiel's pussy, it looks like a dam broke inside Shamsiel.

Ladrus kept on panting as he sat on the bed. Looking at Alicia, Ladrus can see Alicia twitching as she kept on panting while releasing the occasional moan. He sighed as he relaxed on the bed, having sex the night after he fucked Alicia drained him of his energy. He might even take the day off and just stay in bed with the Succubus and the princess.

Chuckling, Ladrus shook his head, to think that he, a mercenary, managed to lay with one of the Seven Shields. Thinking about it, how the nobles acted last night was also quite a surprise. Some even called him titles such as lord and sir. He can only wonder why.

Getting up, Ladrus looks at Alicia and Shamsiel, both of them snoring lightly. Ladrus looks at the door and sighed. He can't leave them alone, at least not like this. He chuckles as he picked up the discarded clothing and neatly set them up on one of the tables near the bed.

Getting in the bed, Ladrus was immediately grabbed by both Alicia and Shamsiel as they cuddled with him. Yawning, Ladrus closed his eyes and slept.

 _Olga's room_

Olga opened her tired eyes as she yawned and got up. Looking around, she sighed as she took the glass of water on top of the table beside the bed. Sighing at the satisfaction of quenching her thirst, she got up and dressed herself.

She giggled slightly as she closes her eyes.

"Ladrus is really energetic."

 **And Cut! Thanks for reading! It took me a while to write this because of some things happening around at school. But I managed! Now some of you are probably wondering WHY Alicia acted like that earlier…to be honest…I just did it. I did it because I see Alicia who gets tired of leading after a while and wants to be led by someone else, someone like Ladrus, and yes, I gave her the fetish of being a masochist and loving someone who takes the lead. But don't worry, the only one who will dominate her in bed is either Ladrus or one of the harem girls.**

 **Now I thank you guys for waiting and I also thank the ones who got dunked on!**

 **I'll see ya guys and gals in the next chapter!**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

***Click***

 **Hmmm…how many times did I do her?**

 ***Click***

 **Damn, Lupines sure let em out like crazy…I mean, just from Gwyn I managed to get 102 pups with her…and with Kiyoko…**

 ***Click***

 **Don't know how many I have with her…its gotta be around 20's or 30's…damn…Kitsunes in this game sure do love it kinky…**

 ***Click***

 **Dawww! Kinu, you adorable little fox! Let daddy pet your head!**

 ***Click***

 **Hmmm…should I raise Kinu to be sexy and seductive like Kiyoko? Or should I raise her to be a bubbly daddy's little girl?**

… ***Click***

 **Daddy's little girl…**

 ***Click***

 **Wait I have a Harpy daughter?!**

 ***Click***

 **Oooh! A cute wizard dog girl to recruit!**

 ***Click***

 **Oh shit! She…He's a trap! Abort! Abort! This is worse than accidentally clicking on an option to fuck with the Orcs!**

 ***Click***

 **Hmmm an Orc girl with massive tatas but can also kill me with a freaking hammer…yep! So worth it!**

 ***Click***

 **Hmmm…NANI DAFUQ?! Its 23.1 inches?! How is my character suppose to lay with his harem?!**

 ***Click***

… **Apparently…quite fine…this game destroys logic…**

 ***Click***

 **Sigh, well time to g-**

…

 **You saw that, didn't ya?**

 ***Camera nods***

 **Sigh…ummm…so sorry for that…I was playing…something to help me with my…skills…but I wasn't playing it just for the heck of it ya hea-I mean, ya read?!**

 **Anyways, welcome back to another chapter! There won't be much action in this chapter. Just some things to progress Ladrus's relationship with the girls such as Prim and Chloe…ya already know the targets for this chapter. Will there be a lemon though? Well, find out for yourselves!**

 **Now onto the reviews!**

 **Perseus12- Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks to 2 certain games, I've been learning a lot…hehehehe…**

 **Axccel- Hmmm…nah, I scrapped that idea a long time ago…maybe in another story…**

 **Spartan 108- Yep…next vic-I mean, target is…a secret…**

 **Axccel- Thanks! I'll keep on…training…to write longer and better.**

 **Spartan 108- Well…if Kratos is in Kuroinu…then…all hell will break loose…there goes another idea heading straight to the library of ideas…also, just call me DWG…**

 **Guest- Unfortunately, it is kinda like canon. IF you played the Kuroinu Rebellion game. Only there, Olga won't sexually torture you…but, if you will continue to read my work, I'll go on a different way in Order of Eostia, its already in the library of ideas. And THIS is my story, so I have the right to decide on how the plot goes and flows.**

 **Speaking of which! When is the next update of Kuroinu Rebellion? I'm dying to play the game and know the story. So far, I've only gotten until escaping from the Kuroinu from Olga's castle. Any news my dear readers?**

 **Also…if any of you received a notification, this chapter is 10k words long…so yeah, I had some trouble, but I think it came out alright…**

 **That's all, now onwards!**

 **I don't own anything except some stuff**

Olga walked around the halls of the castle, her heels making a sound as she passed by many rooms. Keeping her eyes forward, she stopped by a door. 'It seems that he fell asleep.' Olga mused as she looked down and smirked as she saw a small puddle.

Looking at the trail left behind. She followed it, ignoring the many servants doing their daily chores. She stops as she saw a familiar figure walking towards her. It was Diana.

Diana smiled as she jogged towards Olga. "Olga! Good morning!" She greeted her cheerfully as usual. Olga nodded with a smile. "Good morning to you as well, Diana. What are you doing here?" Diana only scratched her head as she looks at Olga in embarrassment. "I'm looking for Ladrus, he didn't come back last night…so…" She pokes her fingers together as she looks at Olga.

Chuckling, Olga held onto Diana's shoulder and began leading her away from Alicia's room. Looking at the trail, Olga can see that the trail ended in the hallway. "Ladrus is resting, he drank so much wine last night, so I am not surprised that he hasn't woken up yet."

Diana looked at Olga curiously as she thought about Ladrus drinking wine. "Really? But wine is not as strong as beer or ale." She pointed out, making Olga smile as she began to carefully walk down the stairs. "Well Ladrus drank many glasses of wine last night. He probably bit off more than he can chew." She joked as Diana giggled slightly. "Well that does happen from time to time." Diana sweatdropped as she remembered the many times Ladrus drank many tankards of beer in the past.

"Don't worry about it, let's give him some space. He might just want to sleep in today. But if he wakes up, I'll talk to him for you." Diana's eyes widened only for it to look at Olga in gratitude. "Thank you, Olga! You know, you're not pretty bad." Diana said making Olga smile as she grinned. "What can I say? I have changed…or to be precise, Ladrus has changed me." Olga closed her eyes while Diana looked down in thought. She then nodded as she jogged towards the door, turning towards Olga, Diana gave her a peace sign. "Ladrus has that effect of people. How do you think did Drog and his buddies were behaving back when they first joined?" Pausing in order to wait for Olga to respond. Olga took a while, but she sighed as she shook her head. Diana grinned as she winked at Olga while holding a finger up. "Drog used to run around causing fights in bars and leaving them dry…he still does that, just not that much anymore…hopefully…" She muttered the last part as she began thinking about the gold that Drog can literally throw out just for a couple of drinks.

"Well, everyone needs some time for themselves, but if I were you, I would watch Drog. Who knows what would happen with Ladrus gone for a day." Diana only groaned as she suddenly remembered how Drog acted last night. "No need to remind me…that has already happened several times."

Olga can only wave at Diana in sympathy as the archer left. Shifting her attention back to the stairs, Olga can only smirk as she continues her investigation.

'There is only one room that ends within that hallway.' Olga giggled silently to herself as she began walking.

"Oh, how you poorly hide your tracks. I just hope she does not regret this." Olga muttered to herself as she looked up on the floors. "Just hope that you have changed before I reach you." She giggled lightly as she began to ascend on the stairs.

 _In another room_

A certain pink haired princess sneezed cutely as she rubbed her nose with a napkin. She took a deep breath as she closes her eyes. Her cheeks turned red as she remembered what she saw last night. To think that Alicia would fall for the mercenary, it was almost unbelievable. But what she saw than night was quite surprising to say the least.

Alicia having a lover…that thought made her heart ache. It was as if Prim was…angry? Sad? She does not know why she feels this way. Whoever Alicia loves is none of her business. But somehow, something doesn't feel right. Looking up on the ceiling, she opened her eyes and wondered to herself…why? Why does she feel this way? Why does it hurt when the thought of Alicia being with Ladrus make her stomach churn? Why does it hurt?

"Why?" She sobbed as she felt a few stray years sting at her eyes. She does not even notice the sound of her door opening.

Olga looked at the princess with a frown, having heard her when she was eavesdropping. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door lightly.

Prim's eyes widened as she quickly made herself proper. Flashing a gentle smile, she turned to the door to greet her visitor. Her eyes widened as she saw Olga, the Dark Elf giving her a gentle smile. Something that made her look like a kind woman instead of being the evil Queen of the north.

"Lady Olga?" Olga walked inside the room and closed the door. "No, no need for formalities. I have come to discuss something with you." Prim nodded as she took a chair and offered it to Olga. She took it with a smile as she took a seat.

"Sorry, I was not expecting any visitors." Prim said with a small smile as she moved to her desk. "Its okay, I know that this is all sudden." Olga stated as she sat crossed her arms over to her chest, making it look bigger.

"No, as the host, I should always be prepared." Olga chuckled as she made herself comfortable. "Its early in the morning, it's understandable that you're not prepared." Prim laughed nervously as she forgot that it is still early.

Coughing to her hand, she allowed herself to smile in order to forget everything she saw last night. "Anyways, what brings you here?" Olga smiled towards the girl's innocence, it made her cute. Looking at the girl in the eyes, she let out a breath that she was holding.

"What were you doing last night?"

Prim froze…her mind went black as her wide eyes made Olga easily put the final piece of the puzzle together. Finally getting back to her senses, her lips quivered as Prim felt sweat pouring from her skin. "W-What are you saying?... I was at the party." Olga smirked as she stood up, towering the nervous girl.

"Its no use Prim. The trail ended in your room." Prim's eyes widened in horror as she remembered feeling aroused when Ladrus and Alicia made love. She remembered fingering herself as she watched the couple have sex.

"Really…If you were going to watch Ladrus and Alicia go at it, you might as well have watched your legs when you were walking away." Olga watched in amusement as Prim held her cheeks in embarrassment. Her body shook as her blush began to redden more.

In a few moments, Olga waited for Prim to stop. To be honest, she felt sorry for the girl, but she cannot help herself from teasing her. 'Cute.' Olga smirked as she continues watching Prim flushed face.

After a while, Olga sighed as she sees Prim play with her fingers. Her cheeks are still hot from all the embarrassment. Looking at Olga, Prim can only feel shame bubbling inside her. She didn't even know what Ladrus and Alicia were doing that night. But that was until she heard Alicia's moans.

Her moans of pleasure…her cries for Ladrus…her blissful release…

Why DID she watch?

What Alicia does is her own business. She can make her own choices, she didn't need someone to guide her, to take her hand.

She didn't mean to trespass…

"Prim."

Prim looked at the Dark Elf with a nervous look.

Right now, Olga is looking at her with a warm smile. "What you saw last night…you worry for Alicia, right?" Her eyes looked at her confusingly, raising her own questions. "Its normal for young people like you to be curious." Her cheeks blushed red once more.

"That's why you stayed…"

She can only nod as she looked at the floor.

"But I think there's another reason."

She looked at her, a single question in her mind.

"Another?" Olga nodded as she stood up and walked beside Prim, gently holding her shoulder. Looking at Prim in the eyes, Olga's eyes shined mischievously

"I think you're jealous."

"Eh?" The blush died down, replaced with curiosity

"I do not know what, but I think you are jealous." Olga crossed her arms in thought as she looked at the ceiling. "It might be that you are jealous of what Alicia was feeling that night." Prim's mouth was agape, her face, once again, turning into a light color of red. "Or it might be because you're jealous of Ladrus making love with Alicia." Prim's already red face turned darker.

Closing her eyes, Olga thought of another possibility. 'Alicia and Prim have been together for many years, so she might have developed some feelings for her…or…' She smirked mentally. 'She may have developed a crush on Ladrus…' Opening her eyes, she looks at Prim. A few questions already forming in her mind.

"Prim, I want to ask you a few questions." Prim looked at her, her face still burning red. "How did you feel when Ladrus saved you when you were captured?" Prim shivered slightly, her blush now gone, as she remembered the feeling of the disgusting man, Beasley, groping her breasts, fondling them with a lecherous grin.

However, when she thought of when Ladrus saved them, she felt warm inside. She felt safe, safer than she was with Alicia. Its as if Ladrus is someone who can protect anyone from darkness with…well, darkness.

Olga nodded, seeing Prim's relaxed smile.

"Now how did you feel when Ladrus talked about fighting the enemy alone?"

Prim looked down, her mind imagining Ladrus fighting alone…bathed with blood…the blood of his foes and…his blood…

She clenched her fist tightly, her face showing one emotion. Something that Olga took note of, something that makes everyone act, either with or without a mask. Prim's mask during the meeting was masked with worry, but in truth…she felt…

Fear.

Prim felt tears stinging her eyes as she imagined Ladrus lying down on a battlefield, his body painted red, full of wounds. Her breathe hitched as she felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. Olga looked at her with a gentle smile, wiping the tears off her eyes.

"Now…how did you feel when Ladrus argued that he was a demon?"

This time Prim felt…sad…no, she felt something more than that…something worse than sadness.

When Ladrus said that he was a demon, she felt Ladrus's desperation…his desperation to be used and to be thrown away. She felt that she had to help him, deny his words…make him deny his desperation.

Make him see his true self, not the one he formed by his own consciousness.

His true self is a kind man who she admires. Someone that everybody can rely on, someone who protects…to her, he is someone who is in need of help…not her or the Seven Shield Alliance.

He is someone who will willingly give away his life for the safety of others.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in and out softly, allowing herself to gather her thoughts. Olga just waited patiently, watching Prim's every move. Observing every single one of Prim, from her body to her head.

She needs a clear answer.

"I felt…sad…maybe even more than that. I felt his desperation. He wants to be used and be thrown away, like a used rag. When he told us about the Darkness, he wanted us to see him not as a human, but as a demon waiting to be unleashed." She stopped to lick her dry lips, looking at Olga she felt her body shiver. "He saw himself as a…monster…a demon. He must have been scared." Olga nodded slowly as she gave her a warm smile.

"True, however, thanks to you standing up to him, you managed to give me a chance to convince him otherwise. To be honest, I think he felt relief when you talked to him. He saw himself as a demon, but somewhere in his heart, there is another side of him that said otherwise…he just doesn't know it." Walking towards a window, she unlocked it and opened it to allow the cooling air to enter the room. Prim looked at Olga, the air allowing her long hair to flow elegantly with the wind.

"Now, next question."

Olga smiled lightheartedly, sighing in bliss as she felt the wind kiss her skin. Prim smiled as she patiently stares at Olga, waiting for the question.

"How did you feel when Ladrus has accepted your offer?"

Prim smiled as she held her chest. Feeling warm as she thought about it. When Ladrus gave her a gentle, caring smile. A smile that gave Prim the message that he is thankful and in relief. She felt her cheeks go hot as she remembers the many times Ladrus helped out with a smile…

That time when…she held his hand…

She felt her face flush, Olga noticed this and couldn't help herself from giving the girl a teasing smile.

"So that's how it is?" Prim looked at Olga and began to shake her head. "N-No! This has nothing to do with Ladrus holding my hand!" Raising a brow while maintaining her smile, Olga smirked mentally. "Hmm? I didn't say anything about him holding your hand." Prim realized her mistake and went straight to her bed, covering her face with her pillows.

Chuckling to herself, Olga went towards Prim. "You know, you can just tell him, right?" She took a seat beside Prim. "Tell Ladrus that you are in love with him." Prim proceeded to scream in embarrassment, thankfully, her screams was muffled by her pillows.

"While Ladrus and Alicia are together now, it does not change the fact that you are in love with him." Prim stopped her screaming, instead, she just lied there on her bed. Laying still, listening. "Ladrus…that man is very kind. I am not surprised that you have fallen for him."

Prim slowly pushed herself from her bed, looking at Olga. Her eyes widened as she saw Olga Discordia, the Dark Queen, blushing. She held her left cheek, while her eyes are closed. A pleasant smile planted on her beautiful features.

"…Olga?"

Olga opened her eyes and was greeted by Prim's gobsmacked look.

"Are you…?"

Olga nodded, her smile still present as she felt her heart beat. "He is the first man that has treated me not as a Dark Elf, nor as the Dark Queen, but as Olga. A woman. Sure, he still acted respectfully, but it does not change the fact that he began to treat me as a woman." Looking at Prim, Olga gave a warm smile. "He is the reason why I gave you humans another chance…he did not mind Echidna, Chole, and I to be with his company. He did not keep us just because we are beautiful, nor did he keep us to warm him at night." Prim blushed as she imagined all three Dark Elves naked, keeping a naked Ladrus entertained.

"No, he kept us with him because he cares for us, he is worried that others will scorn us if we are left to ourselves." Olga stopped as she stared at the door, hearing some servants passing by. "My feelings for him started back when he was about to sacrifice himself." She heard Prim gasp, obviously not expecting it. "But thanks to an…outside interference, we were able to get away…at the price of many." Olga sighed, remembering the corpses of the Lotus soldiers. Their bodies were lean and scrawny, yet they held some strength. It is a wonder how some of them carried massive scythes as weapons.

Looking at Prim's eyes, Olga allowed herself to give a bright smile.

"I fell for him, and so did Chloe…perhaps even Echidna one day." She said as she closed her eyes. "But even though he has laid with Alicia and…" She paused, remembering that Shamsiel is a Succubus. "…Prim." She opened her eyes, looking at her. "I don't think Ladrus would mind having you."

That simple statement.

Prim's eyes widened.

That simple sentence.

Her mouth began to open, a furious blush dominating her cheeks for the umpteenth time.

It embarrassed her, surprised her…but most importantly…it gave her hope…

"W-Wha-"

Olga silenced her with a finger, she winked playfully.

"Ladrus is one man, but his heart has plenty of space and I doubt that he'll reject someone who bears feelings for him...especially you." She smirked as she closed Prim's mouth. "Having a secret lover, while having sex with Alicia proves it. Sooo…" She drawled, her tongue playing with the words. Prim's blush darkened as Olga looks at her with a scary smile.

"Why not be a part of his life as one of his lovers?"

 _11 hours later, Alicia's bedroom_

Alicia woke up, feeling well rested. She yawned as she got up, immediately she felt cold. She shivered as she pulled the blankets close to her…naked body…

Her eyes widened as she remembered everything. Ladrus…her declaration of her love for him and him returning hers and…Shamsiel…

Her eyes glanced towards Ladrus, his face is relaxed with a peaceful, serene smile. On his left side laid Shamsiel, the Succubus was sleeping with a cute, but also peaceful, smile. If it wasn't for her wings and her horns, she would look like an ordinary maiden that caught the attention of Ladrus.

Looking towards the windows, she sighed as she saw that it was evening. She got up, wincing as she felt her legs almost giving out on her. Looking around, she saw her dress on a table, neatly folded. She smiled as she made her way to the table, albeit slowly.

Picking up her dress, she noted that her pussy is still wet, she blushed as she took note of Ladrus's cum slowly dripping off her lower lips.

"Geez…" She muttered playfully as she looks at Ladrus lovingly. "You let out too much." She bent over and pulled on one of the small drawers.

Slowly rummaging through it, she took out what she needed.

A piece of cloth.

She squatted with her legs apart, allowing her pussy to be revealed in all its wet glory. She blushed as she wiped the cum off her legs first.

Then her thighs.

Then her pussy lips.

Her breathe hitched as she felt her legs shake. 'It seems that I still feel a little sensitive.' Alicia thought to herself as she bit her lower lip lightly, trying to stop herself from moaning out loud.

"Nghh!" She moaned as she accidentally rubbed her clit.

Taking a deep breath, she wiped the rest of the excess cum and all of her juices. Staring at the cloth, she folded it and put it on the table.

Looking at her panty, she can see that it is still a little wet, staring at it for a while, she sighed as she slowly put on the cold panty. She shivered as she felt the cold touch her pussy. Her bra was easily hooked thanks to experience.

She put on the dress, making sure to check if there are any holes that Ladrus or Shamsiel have made on it. Thankfully, there weren't any.

Fixing her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her features are still the same, but there is a slight glow that she can see around herself. She smiled as she closes her eyes. She imagined herself with Ladrus, with a family…a rather big family.

"Nyuhuhu~!" Shamsiel's laugh caused Alicia to look at Ladrus's first lover. Her smirk is seen thanks to the light of the moon. Her golden eyes shined brightly with mischief, making Alicia tense.

"Don't be so tense Alicia."

Shamsiel spoke as she took off the warm blanket and began to float off the bed, not caring to the fact that she is naked for all the world to see. Alicia's eyes twitched lightly as Shamsiel stretched, no doubt showing off how well developed her body is than Alicia's.

"Now, let's talk."

Shamsiel snapped her fingers, causing magic circles to form on the windows and the doors. Effectively locking it and not allowing anything to be heard outside.

Alicia narrowed her eyes towards Shamsiel, her eyes glaring at the Succubus in suspicion. Shamsiel only giggled lightly as she summoned a magic circle below her feet.

The magic circled began to rise, Shamsiel's once naked body was now covered…somewhat…

Alicia sighed as she took a chair and sat on it. Shamsiel just smiled as she floated one towards her.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Shamsiel?" Alicia tone was serious, but also relaxed. Shamsiel hummed lightly as she took a seat as soon as the chair was lowered. "Well, how about our life together with Ladrus?" Alicia raised a brow as she stares at Shamsiel curiously.

"What do you mean?"

Shamsiel smiled as she held out her hand to her side. "I have a plan!" Shamsiel said it so cheerily that it made Alicia worry.

"And…what is that plan?"

Shamsiel giggled as she held her left hand to her lips, playfully hiding her smile. Alicia can only wait for Shamsiel to answer.

"I'll answer that with another question. How would you feel if Ladrus would have multiple lovers?" Alicia's eyes widened as she watched Shamsiel's face, looking for anything that she can deem as a joke or deceit. But she found none.

Alicia tried to form words, she really tried…but…why does she feel like she expected this? It's as if she knew that this would happen eventually. She had threesome sex with both Ladrus and Shamsiel for fuck's sake! And she enjoyed it too…

Swallowing her spit, Alicia sighed.

"To be honest? I'm…not surprised. I know that Ladrus loves me, and I feel the same for him. At first, I took it as a challenge when we…" She blushed. "…had sex. I wanted to keep Ladrus to myself…and at that time, I realized that it would be selfish of me to do that." She said, remembering the time when she and Olga spoke to each other. That moment. The feeling that Ladrus would not accept her love tore her apart. Its like a part of her is dying…painfully…even if it was her imagination playing the scene in her mind, it still hurt her.

"But then…" Shamsiel hummed, listening to Alicia. "I began to think about Diana and the rest of the women at Ladrus's group. I think some of them have fallen for Ladrus, and I shudder to imagine what would happen if I take Ladrus away from them…to keep him for myself…I don't want to hurt them. And I don't want to hurt Ladrus as well."

Shamsiel smiled, expecting another answer.

"And?"

Alicia sighed as she smiled towards Shamsiel, already guessing what answer she wanted to hear. "I wouldn't mind sharing Ladrus if that is what you wanted to hear. Besides, we already shared him earlier today." Shamsiel grinned as her wings fluttered lightly. "Then…" Shamsiel jumped Alicia, surprising her.

"Welcome to the harem!"

Shamsiel cheered as she rubbed her right cheek against Alicia affectionately. Alicia can only smile softly as she allowed Shamsiel to do what she wants. Shamsiel grinned as she pushed her breasts against Alicia's. Noticing this, Alicia glares at Shamsiel. She only stuck her tongue out, playing with Alicia.

Sighing, Alicia softly pushed Shamsiel off of her. Standing up, she fixed her dress and began walking towards the door. "I need to go outside, Prim must have been worried that I have yet to leave my room, and wake Ladrus when you can. His group must be worried." She said as she took hold of the door knob.

Twisting it, she was only met with resistance.

"Nyuhuhuhu~!"

A magic circle suddenly appeared, surprising Alicia.

"You forgot that I locked it with magic." Alicia's face lit up in embarrassment as she glanced towards a grinning Shamsiel.

"Shut up!"

She huffed as she quickly opened the door and left, leaving Shamsiel alone with a still sleeping Ladrus. Looking at her sleeping lover, Shamsiel giggled.

"What should I do I wonder~?" She sang as she approached his sleeping form. Catching a faint scent, she looked to the table and saw the used cloth that Alicia used. Her eyes shined as she floated towards the wet cloth and grabbed it.

Sniffing it, she playfully smirked as she opened the window with her magic. Shamsiel put the cloth between her breasts and made herself invisible. Looking at Ladrus, she giggled silently as she approached him and gave him a peck on his lips.

"I'm going to have to improve it."

She muttered to herself as she left the room.

 _With Alicia_

Alicia walked on the hallways of her castle, her footsteps making clicks each time she walked. She winced as she continues to ignore the pain coming from her legs, she would rather not look like someone who has spent days walking, thank you very much.

Since the party was done last night, she didn't have any papers to sign in her office, thankfully. She needs to talk to Prim. 'She must be worried…' She thought bitterly as she continued walking while ignoring the pain. 'I have to explain this to her without…' She stopped, her cheeks flush as she imagined herself trying to explain everything to a blushing Prim.

Shaking her head, she walked towards the dining room, knowing that Prim is there at this time of the night.

"Ah! Mistress Alicia!"

She stopped hearing the voice of the head maid, Olivia. Turning to her side, she was greeted with a soft smile from the maid. She gulps as she remembers that it was Olivia who discovered her recent relationship with Ladrus.

In fact, Alicia can see a proud smile coming from Olivia.

"How are you?" There was a hidden meaning behind those words. Alicia smiled as she tried to hide her shaking legs. "I am fine, thank you for asking." Olivia eyed Alicia's legs, making her nervous. Smiling softly, Olivia looked at Alicia in the eyes. "Oh my, Master Ladrus must have done a number on you." Alicia's eyes widened as she looked around her, hoping that nobody heard what Olivia had said.

After seeing that nobody is around, Alicia turned her attention towards the head maid. "Olivia! Please do not say anything like that again! What happened between me and Ladrus is a secret!" She hissed, begging that Olivia would understand.

Thankfully, she did.

Olivia giggled lightly.

"I apologize, Mistress. But I cannot help myself. After all, you have never let any man touch you back then. I was worried that you might stay single forever." She thought out loud as she put one over her breasts, while the other one was below her chin, as if she was thinking.

Alicia huffed as she pouted.

Olivia smiled as she bowed. "Now, shall I lead you to where Mistress Prim is? She is currently waiting for you right now." Alicia sighed as she nodded. "Geez, you never changed, Olivia." Said head maid giggled silently as she winked towards Alicia.

 _With the Dark Snake's Bite mercenary group_

Diana sighed as she finished drinking her tankard of beer. All around her are the members of the group. But only one member is missing.

Ladrus.

She narrowed her eyes as she raised her tankard, waiting for the waitresses to give her a refill.

"Gwahahahaha!" Drog's boisterous laugh sounded throughout the bar. All the while his boys began an arm-wrestling tournament. She looks at the line that was formed once a prize was made. All of those muscly men that dare to challenge Drog and his boys will be in a world of pain and realization.

She can even see some eyeing her, making her roll her eyes. 'Trying to impress me? Nice try, but only Ladrus has my attention.' She thought as a waitress made her way towards her with a bottle in hand.

"Worried?" Rena's sultry voice. Turning towards the seat in front of her, she was greeted by Rena wiping some foam off of her lips.

"Yeah, Ladrus has been gone since morning." Rena chuckled as she raised her tankard. "Don't worry, honey is in the castle, the most secured place in here." Diana nodded reluctantly as the waitress filled both Rena and her tankards with beer.

"You're right, but I can't help but be worried." Rena smirked as she took a swig from her drink. "Pah! Don't worry about him, he's probably eating with the Princesses by now." Rena said as she licked the foam off her lips, catching the attention of many men outside their mercenary group.

"Hey! Where are you looking at?! That's the boss's girl you're eyeing!"

 **CRACK!**

"Aaaaahh!"

The table being used by the arm-wrestling tournament was cracked thanks to one of Drog's boys defeating the challenger eyeing Rena.

"Gwahahaha! That's what happens when you eye the boss's girls!"

Diana blushed as she raised her tankard towards her lips. Rena sighed in bliss as she relaxed and leaned on the chair. "Being called honey's girl feels really good." Diana stopped herself from drinking as she laughed nervously as she can see that Rena was literally shining.

Stopping herself from laughing any further, Diana lifted the tankard filled with beer into her mouth. Rena watched in fascination as she watched Diana drink the beer, she raised a brow as Diana seems to be drinking it straight.

"Pah!"

Diana slammed the tankard down on the table. Rena watched as Diana's head was wobbling. She sighed as she leaned on her right hand. "This is the first time I see you drink it straight outside our matches, and you're already drunk?" Rena questioned Diana, observing the drunk woman.

"Shut uph! I'm…*hic* fiiiine! Anover!" She slurred as she raised her tankard clumsily. Rena drank the rest of her beer and sighed in bliss as she felt the alcohol burning her throat.

'Aaah! I wonder how would it feel if it was his cock sliding up and down on my throat?' She blushed as she imagined herself being dominated by Ladrus.

Meanwhile, on another table, Rias sighed as she drank her wine. Kotonoha was beside her, drinking water while trying to make herself look small. Wendy was happily sipping on a cup of juice. Juvia was buried in her hands, softly calling out Ladrus's name.

Rias looked around, eyeing many people. But none of them are Ladrus. She sighed once again as she looked at the window, where a suspicious looking crow is looking around the bar.

"You better be alright, Ladrus."

 _With Ladrus_

Ladrus yawned as he got up from Alicia's bed. Getting up from the bed, he shivered slightly as he felt the cold wind touch his bare skin.

Looking around, he took note that both Alicia and Shamsiel are gone. Looking towards the table, he took his…clothes…

He looked at the rich clothes that allowed him to enter the party last night. He sighed as he began forcing himself to wear it. After all, there are no other clothing that he can wear other than that. "I'm going to have to ask Olivia where my clothes are." He muttered as he got his pants on. Looking at the shirt, he sighed as he put on the stuffy clothing.

The cape…Ladrus's eye twitched as he eyed the cape. Picking it up, Ladrus folded it and held on to it. He nodded as he went towards the door.

Reaching out to the door, he was surprised as the door opened. What greeted him was the long purple hair of the head maid, Olivia.

She currently has a calm smile with her eyes closed. She bowed as she then eyed the bed. Ladrus began sweating as he remembered that the bed is quite…dirty…

There are several damp areas that Ladrus can assume are either sweat or…juices…he can also see some dried cum, most likely those came out of both Alicia and Shamsiel's pussies when they were sleeping. And there are even some spots on the floor.

"Good evening Master Ladrus, how is your day?" Her eyes glinted as Ladrus felt his spine shiver. Olivia seems to be in a very…teasing mood. Calming his nerves, Ladrus kept his eyes on Olivia. "I am fine Olivia, just woke up." Olivia giggled as she accepted his answer. "Now if you would, please follow me. Mistresses Alicia and Prim are currently in the dining room. It would please Mistress Prim if you showed up." Gaining a curious look, Ladrus straightened himself. "Prim? She's expecting me?"

Olivia smirked teasingly.

"Yes, and it seems that Mistress Alicia is also expecting." It took a few moments before Ladrus began panicking. His body began sweating as he felt the feeling of something crawling in his stomach. The feeling of being nervous and the feeling of fear…

The fear of knocking someone up.

However, that all vanished when he heard Olivia failing to hide her laughter. Lightly glaring at the maid, Ladrus sighed as he scratched his head, all the while attempting to ignore the maid.

"Okay, you got me. Now lead me to the dining room." Olivia smiled as she bowed. "As you wish, Master Ladrus." Ladrus sighed once again as he followed the maid. All the while a thought formed inside his head.

'Why is she calling me Master?' Ladrus thought as he continued walking behind Olivia. His mind wandering to the busty maid. He wasn't noble by any means, and yet, why was he treated like one? The servants and the noble houses from last night treated him very highly. It was rather curious

Is he a noble?

Ladrus mentally laughed as he imagined himself as a noble. If he was one, then he would have to be in another world or he must be dead. Those, or the world might've gone crazy. He would prefer living freely. As a mercenary, he could do that.

He founded his own band, met friends, and always did what was right. He has his fame, his family, and his band, add the better future for Eostia and his current and future lovers, then he would say that he is set for life!

He chuckled in his own words as he popped his neck. Hearing the satisfied pops, Ladrus grunted in satisfaction.

Looking at the cape he is still holding, Ladrus looked at Olivia.

"Olivia."

The maid stopped and turned towards him, her gentle smile present. Handing the cape to her, Ladrus smiled. "Can I get my clothes back after this? Sticking with these clothes is kind of…" He chuckled as he scratched his cheek nervously. Olivia only nodded as she took the offered cape.

"Have no worries Master Ladrus, I will have your clothes after dinner."

"Thanks."

Olivia nodded as she bowed once again. "It is my pleasure." With that, she turned and returned to her current task, guiding Ladrus towards the dining room.

 _Dining room_

Ladrus was greeted by the scent of something delicious as soon as the doors opened. "This way Master Ladrus." Olivia beckoned the mercenary with a smile.

As soon as he entered the room, Ladrus was greeted by a long table able draped with white cloth. The food was enticingly delicious just with smell alone. All of which consists of lightly spiced fish, a small hill of mashed potatoes, a bowl of salad, and a glass of wine.

"Just on time."

Alicia spoke as she looks at Ladrus with a smile. Ladrus returned her smile as he nodded, looking around the room, he spotted Prim. She waved towards him with a small embarrassed smile. He chuckled as he returned her wave.

She smiled shyly as a light blush enveloped her cheeks. Taking a seat, Ladrus gave both Princesses a pleasant smile. Looking to her right where five maids formed a line, Alicia motioned a hand towards the kitchen. The five maids bowed and immediately left the room.

She turned her attention towards Olivia, smiling.

"Go fetch Olga, Chloe, and Echidna."

"As you wish."

Ladrus looked at the cape still being held by Olivia before he sighed mentally.

Olivia bowed as she prepared to leave. However, just before she can leave, Ladrus raised a hand towards her. "I'll take my cape off your hands now, thank you Olivia." She blinked as she looked at Ladrus confusingly before giving him his cape.

Ladrus took the cape and set it beside him. Alicia giggled softly as Prim continued eating. Olivia bowed once again as she opened the double doors and left the room.

"Really? You know that you can just have your cape be carried by Olivia, right?" Ladrus chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, a sheepish grin present on his face. "Well, I don't want to be a burden. It is my cape after all…even if I find it uncomfortable." Ladrus muttered the last part silently as he relaxed on the chair.

"Sir L-" Ladrus held a hand, stopping Prim. He gave her a gentle smile as he chuckled. "You know you can just call me by my name, right? Just say my name like Alicia does." He playfully pointed a thumb towards Alicia with a wide grin. Unknown to Ladrus, not only Alicia but also Prim blushed as one remembers her passionate night with Ladrus where she kept saying his name, while the other is due to the fact that she watched them that night.

Alicia bit her lip as she gave Ladrus a light glare. He noticed this, but he only grinned as he turned towards Alicia and gave her a wink.

"Right, Alicia?"

The way Ladrus said her name…Alicia felt shivers on her back, as if she is feeling his touch again. Taking note to the fact that Alicia is starting to feel a little uncomfortable…is she?

Ladrus shrugged the question off, he shifted his attention towards Prim. "So, how are your lessons with Juvia, Prim?" Prim looked at Ladrus with a cute smile, forgetting question that he asked earlier. "I am doing fine! Juvia was kind enough to demonstrate how she heals and cures sickness. I have tried it, but so far I can only heal small injuries such as scratches and bruises." Prim gained a sheepish look as she kept her eyes on Ladrus.

He nodded as he crossed his arms. "That's fine, not everyone can do anything big in such a small time. Besides, since Juvia is an Undine, it should only take you a few days to be able to learn how to better heal wounds. And since you have only started, being able to heal even a scratch is already a small accomplishment." Prim blushed at Ladrus's words, being able to heal is an art that is said to take at least a few weeks to be able to heal small wounds. This is due to the fact that the to-be-healers have to concentrate their magic in a single area.

So far, only prodigies and Elves are the only ones that are capable to quickly master magic. But there is an exception, those taught by creatures such as Undines, Gnomes, and Salamanders are bound to master their elemental magic in only a few months.

That is because these magical creatures are so close to their own environment and the environment's magic that they know how it acts. They will know what their student needs to learn about their respective element.

For example, an Undine like Juvia has to teach Prim that water is life, and that it flows into every living being. That way, Prim can easily learn if the patient's body is bleeding or if they are poisoned. Juvia can sense if something is out of place from a person's body, such as if they have taken drugs or if they have lost a lot of blood.

Prim has learned so much in so little time that she can be helping out in healing others in only a few weeks, while others have to have at least two months before being able to fully heal a grievously injured person.

"Is that so? Ehehehe…I'm afraid that I still have lots to learn." Prim sheepishly replied as she played with her fingers. Ladrus chuckled as he found the action quite cute.

"That's fine, you are just beginning to understand how to heal. The best that you can use it for is healing the ones who are training. Think of it as practice." Prim's eyes shine brightly as she looked at Ladrus in admiration. "That is a good idea! I will have Juvia accompany me tomorrow!" Both Alicia and Ladrus found the excited Prim cute making them smile softly as Prim began planning ahead for tomorrow.

"I'll talk to Juvia later, the others are probably wondering where they are. But in Diana's case, she is already worried. I can feel it." Alicia giggled lightly as she watched Ladrus gain a look of comical defeat. "She's going to bite my ear off…even worse if she is drunk." Ladrus shivered as he remembered the days of a drunk Diana.

A drunk Diana is a lot scarier than the Darkness.

"Well, right now you have to eat. You didn't eat anything since early morning." A playful voice said gaining the attention of the three.

Olga entered the room gracefully, making sure to keep an eye on Ladrus as she gave a playful smile. Ladrus chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I did drink a lot last night." Olga nodded as Chloe went ahead of her and pulled a chair left to Ladrus. While Echidna walked towards Ladrus with a sway to her hips, the seductive movement caught Ladrus's eyes, making Echidna smile sultrily.

"Right here, my Queen."

Olga shook her head as she took the chair. The way Chloe gritted her teeth as she resisted the urge to scream and scold both Ladrus and Echidna made Olga chuckle mentally.

Draping herself all over Ladrus, Echidna's hot breath sent shivers down to Ladrus's spine. Alicia's right eye twitched as Echidna sent her a mischievous look. Prim, meanwhile, was blushing as she covered her mouth with her hands, a furious blush covering her face.

"You were quite busy earlier~!" Echidna whispered huskily as she watched Ladrus's lower half shift uncomfortably. She smirked as she got herself off of Ladrus. "I can't wait to see what you can do~!" Ladrus pulled the collar of his shirt as he fanned himself with it. Echidna's seductive body, and as well as her teasing personality was quite a dangerous pair.

"I'll…ta-ow!" Ladrus flinched as he felt something hit his foot, looking at Alicia, she gave him a playful smirk as she drank her wine. Chloe bit her lower lip in jealousy as she glared towards Echidna and Alicia. Olga has her eyes closed, but it is clear that she is enjoying the actions of the four.

Chloe took a seat beside Olga, attempting to ignore Echidna's playful smirk. Echidna sat on the right side of Ladrus while she took Ladrus's glass of wine and drank from it.

Ladrus eyed Echidna nervously, she giggled as she gave him a wink. Meanwhile, with Chloe…it looks like she is about to explode in anger or jealousy, which is which is unknown.

Olga looked at Prim who is now covering her face with her hands. She smiled softly as she remembered what they discussed earlier. Snapping her fingers, she got the attention of both her Dark Elf subordinates.

"Echidna, stop it right now. You are making the poor girl blush." Olga motioned towards Prim, Echidna gave a smile as she put the glass of wine back in front of Ladrus. He chuckled softly as he took the glass and drank from it, making sure to put his lips somewhere else.

Alicia clapped her hands twice, gaining the attention of all occupants in the room. "Now then, everyone! I believe it is time for us to eat. Olga, my maids are already preparing your food. It will take only a few more minutes to prepare your food, so please wait." Olga nodded in understanding as she scooched closer towards Ladrus and smiled as she leaned in to his ear.

"When we get back to your group, I need to talk to you."

Ladrus nodded as he took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and ate it in one bite. He sighed in bliss as the soft and comforting taste of the potatoes melted in his mouth. Being a commoner, he grew up eating bland food, since spices are very expensive. At most, the only spices available for the common people are salt, pepper, and whatever they forage in the wilderness.

That is to say if the ones who are planning to forage are brave enough to go to the forests. Forests inhabit beasts such as wolves and bears. There are even times when a forest is a territory of a Troll or an Ogre. That is why foraging in a forest is dangerous.

And it is a nightmare for women whenever they are captured by a monster and be used as a plaything. That is why women tend to avoid going to forests alone. It Is almost like a rule every village knows.

Ladrus swallowed as he saw three maids entering the room with bowls of salads on hand. They each went towards the Dark Elves and placed the bowls in front of them.

Once that was done, they each took a step back and bowed.

Being Olga's aide, Chloe eyed each of the bowls, looking for anything suspicious. Ladrus eyed the bowls with half the intensity as Chloe's while drinking his glass of wine. Echidna smiled as she relaxed on her chair, waiting for the clear.

Finally having enough, Olga coughed, catching everyone's attention. Smiling fondly towards Chloe, Olga took her fork and stabbed a piece of lettuce.

"Its fine, Chloe. I would not think that Alicia would do something as low as poisoning us." Chloe looked down in embarrassment. A slight blush coloring her cheeks. "M-My apologies, it is just…" Ladrus chuckled as he put his glass down. He gave Chloe a small smile causing her to squirm slightly. "Old habits die hard, right? As Olga's closest subordinate, its only natural. But sometimes you will have to relax. You have no enemies here." Chloe slowly nodded as she took her fork and began to slowly eat her salad.

Following in suite, both Echidna and a smiling Olga began to eat.

Looking at Ladrus, Alicia nodded in thanks. He only waved it off with a smile. Looking at her guests, Alicia can only smile as she noticed Prim smiling brighter than before.

Everything was calm as everyone ate.

That is until…

"Mmmmm!"

All attention was shifted towards Chloe, who was holding her cheek with her eyes closed. After a while, Chloe's eyes widened in horrified realization. Looking around her, she saw everyone staring at her, even the maids are staring! She blushed as she swallowed whatever she ate.

Ladrus was dumbfounded…did Chloe just…

Squeal?

Echidna barely held her laughter, Alicia kept on staring at Chloe in shock, Prim was confused, and Olga? She is amused as she held a giggle.

Chloe's blush intensified as she dropped her fork, her mouth open in shock as she accidentally showed a side that only Olga should know.

Looking at Chloe's bowl, Ladrus can see something red still attached to the fork. It was small and the insides are pink.

Raising a brow, Ladrus looked at Chloe in the eyes.

"Strawberries?"

Chloe immediately looked down in embarrassment, Olga saw this and sighed as she looked at Ladrus with a smile.

"Yes, Chloe loves strawberries. Back then, we rarely get any strawberries, so everytime I get one that is good to eat, I give it to Chloe." Olga said, fondly remembering the times when Chloe's face would light up whenever she received her favorite food. Chloe kept mumbling things to herself, her hair hiding her face.

"So, Chloe loves strawberries?" Ladrus mused as he leaned on his left hand. Chloe raised her head slightly, looking at Ladrus. He grinned as he looked at his bowl that is still untouched. Looking at Chloe's red eyes, Ladrus gave her a kind smile.

"That's pretty cute."

Chloe's face turned bright red as she felt her heart beat rapidly. Echidna smirked as she took a sip of her wine.

'Not bad.' Echidna thought as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the slight burn running down her throat.

"C-C-Cute? Me? I couldn't possibly be…" Chloe mumbled to herself, her mind went blank the moment Ladrus called her cute. The mercenary chuckled as he looked at one of the maids and raised a hand slightly. The maid smiled and went towards him.

Olga gave Ladrus a pleasant smile as he whispered something to the maid. As soon as Ladrus is finished, the maid bowed and went to the kitchen.

"Why not? Being called cute by your dear Ladrus is not enough for you?" Echidna smirked as she played with her glass of wine. Chloe yelped as she almost jumped from her seat. Staring daggers at Echidna, Chloe gritted her teeth as a few tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Shut up!"

Echidna laughed softly as she drank the rest of her wine. Standing up, she looked at Alicia. "Thanks for the food. I'll be going first." Alicia looked surprised as she looks at Echidna in mild concern. "Are you sure about that? You only ate a salad; the maids are still cooking your dinner." Echidna shrugged as she left the door with a wave. Ladrus eyed her with concern. However, Olga grabbed his shoulder catching his attention. She shook her head with a faint smile, Olga looked at Alicia.

"Its fine, Echidna sometimes does not eat much during the night. To her, the bowl is enough." Alicia nodded hesitantly as she continued eating her food. "If you say so." Prim looked worried as she stopped eating. "Are you sure about that, Olga? It will not do for her to fall sick." Olga chuckled as she continued eating her salad.

"Trust me, I have told her that many times, and she does not listen."

Ladrus hummed in understanding as he watched the same maid he ordered walk towards him with an extra bowl.

Approaching him, the maid held out the bowl for Ladrus to take. After taking the bowl, the maid bowed as Ladrus nodded in thanks. Looking at his bowl, Ladrus took his fork and started to rummage through his salad.

"She is quite stubborn when she wants to be."

"Well, I am not surprised, the way she acts already told me that what type of person she is." Alicia mused as she sliced a piece of her fish and ate it. "She can be pushy at times…she is also quite persuasive, but she means well." Olga chuckled to herself. "In fact, I won't be surprised if she manages to convince one of your maids to sleep with at night." Prim blushed while Alicia looked dumbfounded.

"Well, I do not know if she IS like that. Echidna is a friend and one of my subordinates, but she still has her secrets. I try not to pry as it is her business."

"Well, seeing as Echidna has already left, I will have my maids make dinner for two more, instead of three."

"That is fi-"

"Got it!"

Ladrus's cheer sounded throughout the whole room. His bowl now looks like a stamped passed through, but the other bowl in his hand contains strawberries that is half the bowl in size.

Chloe's eyes widened as Ladrus stood up and went to her. He gave her a friendly smile as he put the bowl in front of her. Olga's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly turned into a look of thanks and admirations.

Alicia's smirk was hidden by her drinking her glass of wine. Prim was looking at Chloe in slight jealousy as she continued to eat slowly.

"Now that you are with us, there is no need to hold back."

"Eh?"

Chloe looked at Ladrus's warm smile, she blushed as soon as she saw it. It was so warm, and so soothing. His smile is charming yet so friendly. The way Ladrus is treating her, it is so different…yet the same. Its almost the same when Olga treated her like she was her own family.

"You love strawberries, don't you? You don't need to wait or look for Olga to have it. Besides, you earned it. And if anyone else says otherwise…well, I'll talk to them myself." Ladrus grinned as he chuckled. Chloe looked at Olga for confirmation. The Dark Elf gave a gentle smile as she nodded.

Giving him a small but bright smile, Chloe took her fork and began to silently eat her strawberries. Memories came rushing to her…memories of when Olga took her in. When Olga tended to her whenever she got sick or whenever she got nightmares from her…past…

'And right now, I am making new memories.' Chloe stared at a piece of a strawberry…it somehow resembles the shape of the first time she tasted this small fruit. 'A coincidence…but…it reminds me of…' Her thoughts stopped as she smiled.

In her mind, she can see two figures. A man and a woman. A Dark Elf and a man. A Queen and a Mercenary. Each of them somehow releasing the same aura, the same warmth. She knows that it is childish…but she looks up to the both of them.

Olga Discordia, the Dark Elf Queen who is the first to show her kindness. Someone who has given her a purpose…someone who has saved her from…that man.

'She is someone who I owe my life to…she is someone that has given me a home…a life outside of slavery…'

Then there is Ladrus, a human mercenary…and the first man that did not treat her like a slave. The first human who has shown her and the others that he is not like most humans. He is not one to hold the grudges of others. He has saved them from a fate worse than death. A fate where she will be chained against her will again.

'He is someone…who I can trust…someone I won't mind living my life with…' A blush crept to her cheeks, she closed her eyes as she took her glass of wine and took a sip. 'He is someone who wishes to protect us among others…' Feeling a hand gently rubbing her head, she looked up and saw Ladrus giving her a soft smile.

"That's it. That smile suits you."

Chloe stopped as she looks at Olga, the Dark Elf Queen held a smile of approval. Chloe kept her smile as she looked at Ladrus with a blush.

"Thank you."

He grinned as he nodded. "No problem! Just make sure keep that cute smile of yours with you from now on. Even without your smile, you were already beautiful." Chloe's blush deepened as she felt her cheeks go hot. Prim's eyes widened as she looked at Ladrus in shock for saying something bold. "But, with your smile, I find you attractive." Her eyes widened as she felt her entire face redden. Her heart beated rapidly as she felt herself squirm in excitement.

Alicia made sure to keep quiet as a small smile made its way to her lips. Looking at Ladrus, she can only sigh as she rubbed her forehead.

'Geez, whether or not he knows it. He sure knows a way to a woman's heart…well, I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from him. He'll capture a lot of hearts at this rate.' She thought to herself as she felt her heart beat in excitement. An unnoticeable smirk was made as Alicia closed her eyes. 'I won't deny a challenge…Ladrus does not care about status. So, I'll make sure to catch his attention a lot.'

Prim looked at Olga, the Dark Elf smiled as she nodded.

"Umm…Ladrus." Looking at Prim, Ladrus raised a brow as he saw Prim playing with her fingers nervously. "What is it, Prim?" Alicia looks at her cousin in worry, wondering why Prim started to act like that.

However, the moment she saw the red cheeks and her trembling lips, Alicia already knew what is happening. Prim is talking not to a friend nor a mercenary…no…she is talking to a man.

A man that she held a crush on…or perhaps fell in love with?

"You too, huh?" Alicia muttered softly as she drank the rest of her wine.

"U-Umm…after this…ma-may I have some time to talk with you? A-Alone?" Prim swallowed her spit as she waited for Ladrus's answer. He looked at her with a few questions forming inside his head.

Olga watched Prim with a proud smirk on her lips, seeing this, Alicia narrowed her eyes. Chloe stopped eating as she stared at Prim in shock and…admiration?

The mercenary smiled, making Prim's heart flutter.

"How about after we finish dinner with them?"

 **Uuuugh…brain is overheating…fingers…out of fuel…wrists…squeezed til blood stops flowing…**

 **Guess that's what happens when you write a 10k chapter, eh?**

 **Well, now that this is done, I'll give ya guys a little bit of info on how I'll do things from now on.**

 **If any of you remember, the early chapters are short, around 1-3k words at least. From now on, I'll do at least 5k and at most 10k. That's it, anymore than that I'm afraid my brain will pop.**

 **Also! I've downloaded The Darkness and began to take a look at some lore. I thought that I can mix some things up ya know? And I already know how! Woot!**

 **Now, will Prim give her innocence to Ladrus in the next chapter?**

 **Will Chloe confess to Ladrus while they are still in Feoh?**

 **When will Olga get her chance with Ladrus?**

 **Find out in the future chapters!**

 **Also, to those who have been following my schedule…I MIGHT have to do a small hiatus for both this story and Order of Eostia. Not because I'm beginning to lose interest or anything, oh no, anything but that. In fact, after I update Order of Eostia, the next one is The Prince of the Swarm in Remnant. And I'm beginning to feel an itch to write a few chapters for that one first before I continue my work here.**

 **Basically, I want to write around 3-5 chapters for The Prince of the Swarm in Remnant BEFORE I write anything else.**

 **But! There is a big BUT, its only a possibility. So, don't go to a wall and draw circles on the floor. I MIGHT do it, but there is a chance that I won't.**

 **Anyways, that is all. I'll rest up a bit before doing anything else.**

 **So, for now…**

 **Ciao! Peace!**


End file.
